My Father's Eyes
by Hopeful Shipper
Summary: A scifi twist on Burn Notice, dealing with time travel\the future. We pick up with our BN characters at the end of season 5.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~ Live In Living Color

_I never run around in the bushes in a ski mask when I'm breaking in someplace. Somebody catches you, what are you gonna say? You want to look like a legitimate visitor until the very last minute. If you can't look legit, confused works almost as well. Maybe you get a soda from the fridge, or a yogurt. If you get caught, you just look confused and apologize like crazy for taking the yogurt - nothing could be more innocent_~ Michael Westen

Natalie bumped the beat up refrigerator shut with her hip. She shifted the yogurt she had taken into her other hand. Next Natalie riffled through the utensil drawer and pulled out a spoon. She opened the yogurt. Natalie then leaned over and rested with her elbows on the counter. She opened the yogurt and brought out a scoop. Eating it, Natalie surveyed her father's old loft. This was the first time she had been inside the apartment. Natalie certainly had not seen it in its lived in state as it was now. Her parents had moved out of there long before she was born. Above a nightclub was no place to raise a baby. The city tore the building down more than a year ago. "You know, Dad, even with your stories I never pictured the place quite like this," Natalie mused. She shook her head, "I don't know what I imagined." Another spoonful of yogurt gone and Natalie pushed herself away from the counter.

She made her way over to the bed that was in the middle of the living space. Natalie ran her fingers over the duvet. That was the beginning of her mother's touches on the loft. Of the two bedside tables her father's was decidedly the most utilitarian. On the top set lamp, an alarm clock, a plate to set his watch and cellphone on, a 9mm was strapped to the underside of the top: only the very basic necessities. Natalie went to her mother's bedside table. In addition to the type of things her father had her mother kept vase of flowers and a box tissues. Natalie picked up the framed picture of parents that sat there as well. She studied it carefully. They were out at the beach lounging together. Natalie couldn't help the twinge in her heart when she came to her father's smiling face. She slipped the picture back into its spot. Natalie went back to the kitchen. She deposited the spoon into the half full dishwasher before making a basket tossing the empty yogurt cup into the garbage can. Natalie knew she should hide it a bit under the other trash, but she couldn't resist leaving her father a little clue.

Natalie headed up metal stairs to the loft her father set up as an office. She went straight for the desk. Natalie knew she would find nothing of interest on the desk out in the open. Her father always hid the good stuff. She reached under the desk. Lifting a loose floor board Natalie brought out a lock box of keepsakes of her father's. Even her mother didn't know he had stashed anything of the kind away. She sat cross legged on the floor and brought it into her lap. No one would ever suspect Michael Westen of being the sentimental type. He hid it well Natalie smirked. She took a bobby-pin out of her shoe. With it in her deft fingers it took Natalie no time all to get the box unlocked. She slipped the bobby pin into her back pocket. Natalie opened the box. She found pictures, a knife, a set of costume wedding bands with engagement ring, among other things inside it. Her mother's H&K USP compact was in there too. Her father had lifted the gun one of the times she tried to leave him. Natalie took up it and let it balance out in her hand. She then put it back in the lock box. The box wasn't quite as full as Natalie remembered, but he had a lot more life to live yet. She closed it up and put it back in its place. The floor board returned to its position. Natalie straightened up as she heard footsteps on the stairs. She came face to face with her mother Fiona.  
>"Natalie Claire," she chided.<br>"Yeah, mom?" Natalie crossed her arms over her chest.  
>"Do you have any idea you are doing?" Fiona demanded, "What if your father saw you?" She glanced down at the door.<br>"He'd know me," Natalie insisted.  
>"You aren't even a thought in his head and won't be for some time," Fiona countered.<br>"He'd still feel our connection- I am his daughter," Natalie argued.  
>"Yes you are, but this Michael doesn't know that," Fiona took a deep breath, "And it's for the best if he doesn't yet."<br>"It wasn't my idea to come back here," Natalie rejoined, "I was perfectly fine where you found me."  
>"Trapped in a CIA safehouse?" Fiona said.<br>"I was there of my own free will something I can't say about now," Natalie remarked.  
>"Those people are not your friends," Fiona cautioned.<br>Natalie rolled her eyes, "How many times are you going to give me this lecture?"  
>"Until it gets through your skull," Fiona replied, "Honestly..."<br>"I know what I am doing," Natalie insisted, "I am an adult."  
>"You are still a teenager," Fiona reminded her.<br>"Barely," Natalie rebuffed.  
>"I can't let you waste your future by getting mixed up with these snakes," Fiona protested.<br>"Snakes?" Natalie cackled.  
>"Be serious, Natalie," Fiona admonished.<br>"They can't be worse than the user you and dad took into your circle," Natalie asked pointedly, "We both know how that turned out." If she hadn't been her kid Fiona would have slapped Natalie across the room. "Give me some credit," the girl continued, "I don't trust just anyone."  
>"But you put your life on the line with them," Fiona pointed out.<br>"These people are doing their job," Natalie shook her head.  
>"Their job not yours," Fiona replied.<br>"How can you say that?!" Natalie fingers clenched into fists, "I have every right…"  
>"To break your mother's heart?"<br>"Cut the guilt trips- I am not doing this to hurt you," Natalie asserted.  
>"Then come home and forget the whole thing," Fiona suggested.<br>"I can't do that," Natalie stood firm.  
>"Why not?" Fiona asked.<br>"You know damn well why!" Natalie snapped. She pivoted on her heels. Natalie slammed her fists down on the top of the desk. She hung her head. Fiona stepped forward and placed her hands on the upper part of her daughter's arms. Natalie forcefully rolled her shoulders. This sent Fiona back and made her let go. She flinched at the rejection.  
>Fiona closed her eyes, "We should go."<br>"Fine," Natalie grumbled. They turned for the stairs. Natalie ran past her mother. They heard footsteps on the outside stairwell as they came to the front door. Quickly Fiona switched directions and ushered Natalie out onto the balcony. Natalie watched her mother close the doors. They flatten themselves against the wall. Fiona held her breath.

Michael entered the loft followed by his brother Nate. Michael slumped down into a chair while Nate went to get them a couple bottles of water. In the kitchen he opened the refrigerator. Finding only one bottle of water Nate chose it out and grabbed a beer. He opened the beer on his way over to the sitting area and held it out to Michael, "You look like you could use something stronger."  
>Michael took the beer and mustered a broken, "Thanks." At the sound of his voice Natalie couldn't help herself, but looked through the crack in the door. She just had to see her father. Even if all she could see from this angle was the back of his head it was enough.<br>Nate put his on hand his brother's shoulder, "It's not the end of the line."  
>"Anson got away," Michael stated.<br>"So?" Nate replied, "You'll hunt him down again."  
>"Meanwhile Fi just sits in prison," Michael emptied the beer in a matter of a few large swigs.<br>"Fiona turned herself in- she can't expect you to fix it overnight," Nate sighed. Looking at Michael's face Nate's tone softened, "If anyone can get her out it's you." Michael rubbed his hand over his eyes. He was totally drained and needed some energy to think. Michael got up. Nate followed him into the kitchen. He sat on a stool as his brother dug in for a yogurt. Michael noted a yogurt was already missing. He turned and looked cross-eyed at the trash can. Sure enough he saw the empty container on top. As much as Michael loved yogurt he hadn't eaten any that day. He chose one and grabbed a spoon. As Michael ate his scanned over the apartment he knew so well. Everything thing seemed to be in place. Something drew him to the balcony doors. His eyes fell on the shadows coming in at the bottom. If he wasn't mistaken there were two people outside. Nate lifted the water bottle and took another swallow. Seeing his watch he decided to check the time. He groaned.  
>"Everything all right?" Michael asked.<br>"I forgot the time," Nate got up, "I better get back home before Ruth kills me."  
>Michael set his yogurt on the counter. "I'll walk you down," he slipped on his aviator sunglasses and headed out with Nate. They closed the door behind them. "Sh," Michael put up his hand and listened at the door.<br>"What?" Nate questioned.  
>Michael whispered, "Someone's been in the loft."<br>"You think they're still there?" Nate asked. Michael motioned him down the stairs.

Fiona let out a sigh of relief after the front door closed. She found the rope they left anchored there on the corner of the balcony for a quick escape. Fiona tossed it down. "Come on," she motioned to her daughter. Fiona climbed over the rails and to the ground first. Once she was on the ground Natalie scaled down. "Sh," Fiona held a finger to her lips and listened. A car started and drove off. The gate closed. They began to round the building. Michael stood directly in their path. Nate pulled in the Charger behind his brother.  
>"You have some explaining to do," Michael eyed the older woman. His brow furrowed in recognition, "Fi?" He took off his sunglasses. It couldn't be. The woman was twenty some years older, but a dead ringer for his momentarily incarcerated girlfriend.<br>"Yes, it's me," Fiona admitted.  
>Michael motioned to Natalie, "If you're Fiona who is the girl?"<br>Fiona sighed, "This scamp is our daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. **:) Hope you enjoy the update. ****

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2~ A Family Portrait<span>

_My father's approach to machinery was similar to his approach to his family: If you don't like how something works, keep banging on it til it does what you want. If something doesn't fit, force it. And above all, make sure it looks good on the outside~ Michael Westen_

Daughter- the word turned over in Michael's mind. He studied the young woman beside Fiona. She definitely favored him in coloring: her skin was a little paler than Fiona's, she had jet black hair which was cropped short and eyes that he only saw when he looked in the mirror. Michael tried to read the emotion shining from them toward him. It was pure unadulterated admiration- something he wasn't used to having directed his way. She was college age, freshmen or sophmore Michael assumed. "Our daughter?" he repeated.  
>"Natalie," the young woman offered. Nate threw open the Charger's driver's side door and got out. "Hi, Uncle Nate," Natalie greeted.<br>"Uncle?" Nate inquired. He gave the two women a good once over, "Is this for real, Mike?"  
>"That's my question," Michael replied.<br>"If you're looking for proof- we don't have any," Fiona said.  
>Natalie bit her bottom lip before locking eyes with her father, "Unless you count DNA."<br>Michael couldn't understand the pull he felt towards the girl. He had worked with clients before that where her age or younger in a mentoring role and though it was similar this felt totally different, deeper. The intensely jacked up higher by the second as they stood there. "Where I am in this picture?" Michael finally asked. Natalie's face lit up.  
>"Can we take this back inside?" Fiona requested. Michael nodded.<p>

"Why now?" Michael asked as Fiona finished a bare bones explanation of how Michael and Nate had found the mother and daughter sneaking out of the loft.  
>"I knew you were otherwise occupied," Fiona said.<br>"She obviously didn't count on me," Natalie quipped in a foreign tongue.  
>Michael's eyes twinkled at Natalie as he responded in the same language, "You speak Russian?"<br>"Dah," Natalie smiled.  
>"Will you two please talk in English?" Fiona barked. It had started off cute that Michael and Natalie had their own kind of language as father and daughter since no one else in the family spoke Russian. The more time went on the more Fiona felt like it was an exclusive club that she had never been invited to join.<br>"You don't trust me at all," Natalie snapped.  
>"You're the one that ran off," Fiona accused. Natalie huffed. She turned and began to walk away.<br>"Just where do you think you're going?" Fiona called after her.  
>"I am going to the bathroom," Natalie tossed over her shoulder, "Unless you want me back in diapers." She slammed the door shut.<br>"That went well," Michael remarked.  
>"I should have known she'd run to you the first chance she got," Fiona said, "Natalie has always been daddy's girl."<br>Nate smirked, "How did that happen?"  
>Fiona starred off in the direction her daughter as if she hadn't heard him. She could feel Michael watching her inquisitively. Fiona turned to her future husband, "She is just like you."<p>

Then there was a thud at the front door. Michael crept toward the door and swung it open. He found a knocked out Jesse lying face down on the top landing. A young, lean man stood over him with gun pointed at the unconscious man's head. The brunette's hands were shaky. Fiona recognized him immediately. "Maxwell Victor Westen, what are you doing?!" she demanded.  
>"Sorry, Mama," Max said. Fiona came over and reached to take the gun from him. He relinquished it with relief. "I wouldn't have…" Max began.<br>"I know, Darling," Fiona kissed Max's temple. Max looked around for his sister.  
>"She's in the bathroom at the moment," Fiona explained.<br>"Good- it would have been bloody if Natey had run into him," Max explained.  
>"And why would that be?" Michael asked. Fiona shot Max a warning look before he answered.<br>"They never got along," Max hedged trying not to look at his father. It was the truth, just not the whole truth. Michael knew Max was holding back, but reading the looks between mother and son he understood it wasn't by choice. Fiona belted the gun and went to move Jesse, "Michael, Nate, a little help please…" Nate motioned to his brother and they headed out to Fiona.  
>"I am going to need one hell of an explanation for this," Michael stated.<br>"Max, get in there and make sure your sister stays inside and doesn't see us," Fiona ordered.  
>"Distraction duty again," Max sighed.<br>"Sounds like fun," Emilio poked out from behind his friend.  
>"Natey must've hit you in the head harder than we thought," Max replied.<br>"She'll soften towards me again," Emilio asserted.  
>"Sure she will," Max let Emilio pass him. "Sure she will," Max rolled his eyes and followed Emilio inside the loft.<p>

They closed the door behind them. Michael & Nate lifted Jesse up. Fiona helped guide them down the stairs. They took him over to the Charger. She opened the passenger side door. Michael & Nate slid Jesse in.  
>"You two take care of him and I'll get…" Fiona began.<br>"The kids cleared out," Michael finished.  
>"I think it's best for everyone, Michael," Fiona replied, "You've got Anson to catch- we'll be fine." Michael tilted his head. His eyes told her she wasn't getting off that easily.<br>He tossed the keys to his little brother. Nate caught them. "I need you, Sam, and Jesse to keep on Anson." Michael requested.  
>"I got your back, Bro," Nate replied.<br>"If you get a concrete lead call me," Michael added. Nate nodded.  
>"What the hell do you want me to tell Jesse when he wakes up?" the younger brother asked.<br>"Tell him I took off after the guy that hit him," Michael answered, "To check if he's linked to Anson."  
>"So you're going to lie to Jesse again?" Fiona quipped.<br>Michael just shrugged, "As opposed to what? My son from the future pistol whipped you?"  
>"I get your point," Fiona said, "It doesn't have to be that complicated though- you could go with them." Michael just shook his head. They went to open the gate for Nate to leave.<br>"Some things never change," Nate thought to himself as he started the car. Michael & Fiona stood by the gate and watched him drive away.  
>"So you are just taking a break in your quest against Anson?" Fiona needled.<br>"It's not stopped; I can't do anything without a lead- the guys are on it," Michael replied.  
>"They could use you too," she counseled. He stifled a laugh. That was quite doubtful. "I know we're a mystery to you," Fiona reasoned. Michael had to tip his head in agreement. "And the only thing you love more than solving mysteries is foiling international conspiracies…" she spat. A pained smile momentary crossed his face before he shook it off.<br>"You turned yourself in for me to take a step back- rethink how I'm doing things- that's exactly what I'm doing," Michael took his side of the gate and swung it closed.

Natalie took one step out of the bathroom and Emilio pounced. He greeted her with what he thought was his sexiest smile. Natalie frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes narrowed in a death glare. Max stepped forward to head off the brewing altercation. "Hi, Natey," Max offered.  
>"Max," Natalie nodded toward her brother, "Did you have to bring twiddle dumb?"<br>"Can you play nice, please?" Max entreated.  
>"I got you back here," Emilio reminded her.<br>"I haven't forgotten you are the one to thank for this misery- and let me tell you payback is a bitch," Natalie warned.  
>Emilio raised a playful eyebrow, "Bring it."<br>Natalie scanned the area, "Where are Dad and Mom?"  
>"They stepped out," Emilio answered.<br>"They're not your parents," Natalie corrected.  
>"Not now, but they could be my in laws someday," he replied. Natalie laughed, unamused.<br>"Why don't we sit while we wait for them," Max gestured to the set of arm chairs with a hand. Natalie took her brother's advice and sat. Emilio went to sit beside her. Natalie quickly backed into the corner where the arm was joined to the back of the chair. She threw her legs over the other arm. In so doing Natalie claimed the whole thing for herself.

Max had no time to take a chair before Michael and Fiona returned. He stood wide eyed in front of his father. Michael assessed the young man. He saw more of Fiona's family in the young man than his own.  
>"You're back," Natalie said.<br>"We just had a little situation, nothing major," Fiona explained.  
>"What situation?" Natalie demanded.<br>"Jesse showed up," Michael answered, "It's seems your brother and mother thought you might have a problem with that."  
>"Porter was here?" Natalie growled.<br>"Yes," Fiona admitted.  
>"And you let him go?!" Natalie jumped up.<br>"There is no choice in the matter," Fiona replied.  
>"Why are you so hostile towards Jesse?" Michael asked.<br>"Hostile is a bit of an understatement," Emilio interjected.  
>"Is that so?" Michael rejoined.<br>"More like she'd love to see him quartered alive," Emilio chuckled. Natalie's jaw clenched. She glared in her ex's direction. There was nothing Natalie loved, liked, or even tolerated about the snake. No calling Jesse a snake was a grave insult to the loathsome reptiles in her opinion.  
>"Why would she?" Michael inquired.<br>"I'd rather not talk about it," Natalie replied. Finally she and her mother agreed on something.

"Why didn't you two stay put like I told you to?" Fiona asked her son.  
>"Guys with guns came in," Max answered, "They didn't see us."<br>"Who were these men?" Natalie questioned.  
>"We didn't stick around to find out," her brother replied.<br>"Someone here is not a fan of guns," Emilio teased.  
>"Why get shot at if you don't have too?" Max said.<br>"Oh, come on we would have taken 'em," Emilio argued.  
>"Max did the smart thing by getting out of there without being noticed," Fiona countered. Michael nodded. He stood back and gleaned the information the conversation was providing.<br>"You could have gotten my brother shot," Natalie added, "You just want to play hero."  
>"And you won't let anyone, but your dad be your hero," Emilio retorted.<br>"Watch yourself," Natalie cautioned.  
>"You adore him with some kind of cult like devotion- it's not healthy," Emilio said.<br>"Not your problem," Natalie turned and took two strides half way across the room to get away from him.  
>"No man will ever measure up to the great Michael Westen," Emilio cracked.<br>In a flash Natalie spun around and launched herself at Emilio with one foot in the air. The sole of her boot made contact with Emilio's throat. The force landed him squarely on his back struggling for air.  
>"Keep your mouth shut," Natalie commanded, "And quit stalking me." She stomped off onto the balcony.<br>Fiona threw her hands up into the air, "She even pouts like you."  
>"Natalie used to be so sweet," Emilio rubbed his neck, "She's been a complete psycho since..."<br>"Don't go there, man," Max cut him off.  
>Emilio backed up, "Sorry."<br>"That's not a smart idea right now- just leave Natey alone," Max warned.  
>"I just wanted to apologize," Emilio began to cross into the kitchen.<br>"It's not my fault if she chucks you off the balcony before anyone can help you," Max said. Emilio heeded his friend and went to sit on the metal stairs.

Fiona rubbed her hands together. She had been able to ignore the irritation until now.  
>"Let me look," Max directed.<br>"I just climbed down a rope," Fiona replied.  
>"And got burns- where's your antibiotic cream?" Max opened up her fanny pack and dug through.<br>"Always my medical student," Fiona giggled. Forgetting about the rope burn she ruffled her son's hair. Max grabbed his mother's hands down and began to apply the ointment to the slight burns.  
>"You want to be a doctor?" Michael asked.<br>"Starting next month I will be a lowly resident," Max smiled. Max never looked more like his father than when he smiled. Suddenly Fiona's giggles turned to sobs and now it was her turn to make a hasty retreat to the bathroom. "Mom!" Max called after her. Too late she closed the door. He rubbed the back of his neck. Max dropped into a chair, closed his eyes, and threw his head back exasperated. A mannerism Michael recognized. Michael noticed a gold band on Max's ring finger.  
>"You're married," Michael remarked.<br>Max nodded, "For now." He spun the ring around with his thumb, trying to put the divorce papers that likely awaited him back home out of his head. Max looked over to the balcony at his sister then to the bathroom door. "This is so messed up," Max muttered.  
>Michael decided to restate the question Fiona wouldn't answer, "Where am I in this picture?"<br>"If you were with us this wouldn't be happening," Max replied, "I still can't believe you're gone."

Just when she thought she had herself steadied Fiona lifted her head and starred at her reflection. Faintly she heard Michael's voice, "Hey." A memory swept across the mirror. Early morning she was putting on her makeup. Michael stepped in behind her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled their bodies flush together.  
>"Michael!" Fiona chided.<br>"What?" Michael leaned his head down. He began to kiss and nimble up and down her neck. The rest of Fiona's protests faded into happy sighs.  
>As fast as the flash had begun it was over.<p>

"Gone? As in dead, gone?" Michael asked.  
>"Shot in the head," Max raked his fingers through his hair. His voice had a nearly undetectable crack. He bit the inside of his bottom lip trying to keep himself in check, "This is six months without you." Max motioned to where his sister was then in his mother's direction. Michael took in the information stoically as if he sensed that would make it easier on Max. Why he cared Michael didn't exactly know. "Mom is trying to hold on to Natey with bloody fingernails- Natey isn't having it," Max finished. He focused on Michael as if asking for advice. Fiona stepped out of the bathroom.<br>"Some people have to work out things for themselves sometimes," Michael said, "They need time."  
>"I hope Natey has time- her anger is pretty self-destructive," Max said, "She hates the world right now; in fact the only person she can stand to be around anymore is Andrew."<br>"Agent Frisco," Fiona corrected him.  
>Max stood. "Don't you think that is a little unfair, Mom," he piped up, "You know how good he was with her after dad…" Max closed his eyes and hung his head. He stuck his hands in his pockets.<br>"Natalie is an impressionable nineteen-year-old and he is pulling her closer to that damn CIA," Fiona crossed her arms over her chest.  
>"He can't force Natey to do stuff she doesn't want to do," Max countered gently.<br>"No, but I am sure he could make Natalie think she wants to do these things," Fiona replied.  
>"She is stronger than that," Max brought his hand from his pocket and squeezed his mother's forearm. When Max brought out his hand his phone came out of his pocket as well and landed on the floor. It projected a hologram of a picture. Michael bent down and picked the device up. An older version of himself was at the center of the photo. Max was on one side of him and a longer haired Natalie was on the other. He had them both in head locks. Fiona was riding on his back. They all beamed at the camera. A perfect portrait of a loving family, or seemingly so- Michael knew firsthand how deceiving those pictures could be. Smiles can hide any multitude of sins.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks again for the reviews. They keep me motivated.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3~ Crazy Girl<span>

_When you're being hunted, paranoia is inevitable. If you don't know what to do with it, it turns into cold, directionless fear. With the right training, it turns into hyper-awareness of your surroundings. Not always pleasant, but a lot more useful~ Michael Westen_

Natalie stared out at the water in the river hoping the flow of the water would calm her nerves. She was about at her tolerance limit. Three days trapped with this group will do that to a girl. Worst yet she was now behind those three days. Which meant the ring she had been working to bust up was ahead. Their mercenary after her could be too. Were they followed back? The men that found their hiding place weighed on her mind. Natalie needed to speak with Max and Emilio. Well, she'd talk to Max. There was no time for the run around Emilio would give her or the looks that made her want to vomit. Natalie set her jaw and pushed away from the railing. Straightening to her full height she entered and went through the kitchen. Stopping while there was still distance between her and the group Natalie took a stance. She found her brother sitting beside their mother on the end of the bed. All eyes were on Natalie. "Max, can I see you for a moment?" she summoned.  
>"Be right there," Max stood from where he was resting. He smiled reassuringly at his mother. Emilio stepped off the metal stairs and headed towards Natalie.<br>Natalie raised her hand. She held it out to stop him, "Just Max."

Max met up with Natalie. The sister and brother headed into the kitchen. She perched atop the counter next to the sink while he leaned back on the peninsula opposite her.  
>"What's up, Natey?" Max asked.<br>"Can you tell me more about the guys that chased you out of where we were hiding out?" Natalie requested in a firm quiet tone. It was not a subject she wanted the others to overhear if she was wrong.  
>"We didn't stay long so there's not much to tell, but I'll try," Max matching her volume, "Where do I start?"<br>"How about their clothes," she suggested.  
>"Ok," he closed his eyes and tried to think.<br>"Were the men wearing suits? Or dressed more like a street gang?" Natalie coaxed.  
>"Suits," Max answered.<br>Natalie's blood ran cold- not the answer she was hoping for. "Did they have a woman with them?" she pushed on, "Red hair..?"  
>"Vixen type?" Max finished. Natalie swallowed hard. Her shoulders sagged.<p>

Michael inclined against the wall at the head of the bed and watched his two children converse. He still couldn't quite believe that they were his, that he would one day be a father. Michael never fancied himself even close to parental material. He hadn't grown up with the best examples. How those two survived to young adulthood was anybody's guess. Max and Natalie kept speaking in whispers so Michael heard nothing. He could read body language though. From Natalie's shoulders Michael knew they were going to get bad news soon. He had no clue how bad. A CIA trained killer was probably on the loose and headed after Natalie with a crew. She on the other hand had no crew- sure her dad and mother were able, but there were also two civilians and not enough guns or ammo for a sustained firefight. They were sitting ducks with without backup. She needed Andrew.  
>"Do you know the lady?" Max asked. Natalie closed her eyes. Emilio took the opportunity and snuck over behind Max.<br>Natalie got down and went straight to her brother, "Listen, we've got to get everyone out of here- Selma…"  
>"Who's Selma?" Emilio asked. Max jumped. Natalie was startled, but recovered quickly and glowered in Emilio's direction.<br>"That is a very good question," Fiona interjected.  
>"It's also need to know information," Natalie rubbed her temples.<br>"Well, I think I need to know," Fiona sat in a stool at the peninsula.  
>"Do we really? Natey thinks this Selma person is dangerous and that's good enough for me," Max said.<br>"She's muscle for the ring Andrew and I are busting up," Natalie said, "Selma was ordered to kill Andrew and me- that's why I was in the safe house."  
>"And you didn't tell us before now?" Fiona scolded.<br>"Yeah 'someone has been sent to kill me' sure that'll get you to back off," Natalie replied.  
>Fiona sighed, "This is exactly what I was talking about Agent Frisco recruited you into a dangerous situation…"<br>"Andrew didn't even mention the case," Natalie insisted, "I volunteered."  
>"I'm sure you did," Fiona replied.<br>"This was dad's last mission- I am going to finish it for him," Natalie vowed.  
>"You are not your father," Fiona reminded her.<br>Natalie choked back her tears. She put her hands on her hips, "I am his daughter."  
>"Why worry about Selma anyway?" Michael asked.<br>"Max saw a woman with red hair with the guys that found our hiding place," Natalie said, "I think she followed us."  
>"It might not even be her, there's more than one red head out there," Michael said.<br>"Let's get Max on the road then go check it out," Natalie offered.  
>"Your dad and I will check it out," Fiona vetoed. Michael nodded. The group began to walk to the door.<br>"I am the only one of us that can positively ID Selma," Natalie argued.  
>"Red hair, I'm guessing vixen type?" Michael said, "I think we'll figure it out."<br>"Stay here with Max," Fiona ordered.

Natalie's eyes glistened as she watched her parents leave. This could go terribly wrong. Max barred the way to the front door while Emilio blocked the path to the balcony. Natalie stepped toward her brother, "Anyway I sweet talk you into letting me follow them?"  
>"They're probably right and it's somebody else," Max offered.<br>"What if I'm right- they could be walking into a trap," Natalie  
>"We need to trust them," Max replied, "They do this sort of thing." Natalie bit her tongue. She headed up the metal stairs.<br>"Going somewhere?" Emilio needled.  
>"They said to wait here that doesn't mean I have to wait with you," Natalie replied. She swayed for a moment.<br>Max was by his sister in a flash. "Whoa," he supported her by her elbows, "Are you all right?"  
>"It's nothing," Natalie insisted.<br>"Nothing?" Max raised an eyebrow. He eased her down to rest on a stair.  
>"Just a stress headache," Natalie admitted. Emilio opened his mouth to speak, but she stopped him with a glare.<br>"Have you had anything to eat today?" Max lowed himself to sit on the step below her, "You didn't yesterday."  
>"A yogurt," Natalie answered.<br>"What about to drink? Water? Anything?" Max coaxed. Natalie shook her head. "Would you drink some water if I got you a cup?" he requested. She nodded. "Ok," Max tipped his head. He stood up and looked Emilio in the eyes, "Let her rest- you know she hasn't been sleeping." Max headed to the kitchen. He searched the cabinets for the cups.  
>Emilio sat beside Natalie slowly. She pulled herself as far to the wall as she could. Undeterred he took her hand in his. Natalie jerked her hand away and stood. "I can't touch you now?" Emilio snapped.<br>"I thought that was understood," Natalie replied coolly. Emilio grabbed her wrist.  
>"Let me go!" she yanked free.<br>"We need to talk," Emilio insisted.  
>"I have a headache," Natalie repeated.<br>"Well, you haven't used that excuse on me in a while," Emilio grinned.  
>"Real mature," Natalie groaned. She walked away again. Emilio circled around and stopped her.<br>"If you don't want to talk you can listen," he pressed forward. Natalie backed up. "This has gone on long enough," he stated, "I thought you'd see by now how much better it was when we're together."  
>"I was doing fine without you," Natalie replied. They stopped by the stairs.<br>"If by fine you mean caring your father's tradition of getting into a fine mess- yeah, you're doing all right," Emilio chuckled. Natalie hauled her arm back. Emilio saw the punch coming. He leaned so she missed. With one hand grabbed a pair of handcuff from his belt and cuffed her wrist. Emilio maneuvered the other cuff around a rail on the metal stars. When reached to stop him Emilio grabbed her other hand and completed cuffing her. Natalie instantly began to pull back on the cuffs. The metal rail did not budge.  
>"Max!" Natalie yelled.<br>Max turned around. He dropped the glass of water in the sink and ran to his sister. Max check her and the cuffs over before turning his attention to Emilio, "Where did you even get these?!"  
>"You know how stubborn Natalie is," Emilio shrugged, "Your mom told us to stay here."<br>"Get the cuffs off of my sister," Max commanded.  
>"Now!" Natalie added.<br>"I think that might be a little dangerous for my health," Emilio replied.  
>"You should have thought of that before you cuffed me," Natalie stated.<br>"Give me the keys," Max held out his hand.  
>"Make me," Emilio clipped his friend's shoulder as he past him. He steamrolled through the loft out onto the balcony.<br>"Emilio," Max called.  
>"He is an epic ass," Natalie spat.<br>"Hang tight," Max motioned down with his hands. Natalie rolled her eyes. "I will get the keys," he promised. Max went after Emilio.

Natalie watched the two argue through the open doors to the balcony. That was going nowhere. She had to get herself loose. Where was that bobby pin? Natalie didn't feel it in her shoe anymore. She looked down at the floor for it in case it had come out during the scuffle with Emilio. Natalie then remembered- it was in her back pocket and that was just a little too far out of reach. Why hadn't she put it back in her shoe as she usually did? Natalie grumbled. She inspected the bar with its top and bottom joints. Totally solid, Natalie couldn't find a weak spot. There had to be some way to break free. In a moment her frantic thought process ceased. She felt the presence of another person. Natalie closed her eyes and concentrated and there they were: the ever so faint footsteps of a man on the top landing. She braced herself. The door eased open silently and in he came.  
>"What are you in for?" it was his voice.<br>"Andrew?!" Natalie spun as far as the cuffs would let her.  
>"Hiya, Rookie," he smirked. His chocolate brown eyes sparkled at her.<br>"Took you long enough," she replied.  
>"I don't have your father's magic red tape cutting scissors," Andrew shrugged as he made his way over to her. He looked to the cuffs then up at her with an expectant expression.<br>"I left my bobby pin in my back pocket," Natalie motioned her head towards her right side.  
>Andrew lowered his eyes lids and surveyed the area she indicated. He slid his hand into the pocket and brought out the bobby pin. From his position beside Natalie Andrew chose a cuff and went to work. He flashed her a crooked smile as it came undone. One hand free she worked herself loose from the stairs. Natalie took his face in her hands and kissed him fiercely. Andrew's fingers instinctively laced in her hair. He guided her to tilt her head and deepened the kiss. His tongue darted across her bottom lip, requesting access to her mouth which Natalie gladly granted. Their tongues dueled for long moments before the need for air overwhelmed them and they parted. Andrew nuzzled Natalie's nose. He locked eyes with her, "Are you all right?"<br>"You're here," Natalie replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4~ Instinct 

_You don't last long as a spy if you don't trust anyone. If you are looking over your shoulder to see who's coming after you, you can't see where you're going. Sometimes you just have to trust your gut_- Michael Westen, Burn Notice

Andrew busied himself with the second cuff. "Who do we have?" Natalie asked.  
>"Paris, Quartermaine, and Herbst," Andrew answered.<br>"Good," she nodded, "They're good."  
>"Selma followed you," he informed her.<br>"I figured as much," Natalie replied, "We've got to get Max out of here…"  
>"Max is here- ok. Where are your parents?" Andrew got the cuff off and slipped the set into his back pocket.<br>"Unbelievable," they heard Emilio curse. He had turned his back for just one minute and of course Natalie's new knight in shining armor had to show up just in time to add more polish. Emilio charged back into the loft. Max was on his heels. Emilio's lips curled up. Andrew stood way too close to Natalie. Emilio scowled at the older man. The teenager's intended intimation was not lost on Andrew. Not that he found the petulant child look all that intimating. Andrew didn't budge. He acknowledged the teen with a look nothing more.  
>"Hi, Andrew," Max greeted with a nod.<br>"Hey, Max," Andrew responded in kind.  
>Max looked over at Natalie. His sister was smiling the first genuine smile he had seen from her in months. She seemed lighter, taller as if Andrew had lifted the burden from her shoulders. Emilio hated it. He didn't hate that Natalie smiled, but the fact the smile was directed towards Andrew. "I guess you found us," Max said.<br>"And now we've got to go," Andrew replied, "Where are your parents?"  
>"They went to check our first hideout," Natalie answered.<br>"Then that's where you and I are going," Andrew said. He looked Max in eyes, "Got any cash?"  
>Max reached into his pocket and pulled out a single bill. He held it out and laughed after a look at it, "A five." His mother had the rest in her fanny pack.<br>Andrew took his wallet out and handed Max two twenties, "I've got a van parked out back of an El Dorado restaurant on sixth it's about two blocks up from Jenkins Street- take Emilio there get something to eat."  
>"Lay low until you get mom and dad," Max finished. Andrew nodded.<br>"We'll meet you there," Natalie added.  
>"Your mother told us to wait right here," Emilio protested.<br>"She has no idea this'll be Selma's next stop," Andrew reasoned.  
>"Why would they come here?" Emilio retorted.<br>"You harp on the why all the time- I love my father," Natalie pointed out, "Even if I wasn't here she'd grab him to get to me."  
>"The longer we argue the closer Selma is getting," Andrew warned.<br>"How do we know you're not using this as an excuse to run off with Natalie?" Emilio accused.  
>"Let's just go," Max urged.<p>

They heard a car pull up to the gate outside. Andrew quickly shut the front door. Natalie reached behind Andrew, under his jacket, and took the gun he had belted there. Andrew ushered the younger three over and had them duck behind the bed, "Keep your heads down." Andrew went for his double shoulder hostlers. He readied his glocks. The gate rattled as it was opened. The car pulled in. Andrew motion for Natalie to keep her gun on the front as he went and kicked the balcony doors closed. The car doors closed the gate was attended to. Andrew headed for a chair to block the front door. One set of footsteps hit the stairs. A second pair followed. Andrew stopped in his tracks and listened. His ears were tickled by a friendly voice. It got louder as the footsteps got closer. "It's your parents," he lowered his weapons as did Natalie. They stood. Natalie ran to meet Andrew. They both went to the door. Andrew opened it as Michael was about to reach for the knob. Michael eyed the stranger. Friend or foe he didn't know, but Natalie was standing beside him. Andrew tipped his head towards his future mentor, "It's good to see you, Mike."  
>"And you are?" Michael asked.<br>"Dad, this is Andrew, Andrew Frisco," Natalie introduced them.  
>"Just where do you think you are taking my daughter?" Fiona charged up.<br>Natalie stepped forward to shield Andrew from her mother, "What am I two? I'll go with Andrew if I want to."  
>"Mrs. Westen," Andrew offered, "Glad to see you're unharmed."<br>"Right," Fiona countered.  
>"We were actually heading to find you," Natalie replied.<br>"I hate to rush this, but we've got to head somewhere with more defenses," Andrew came up beside Natalie.  
>"And why is that?" Michael inquired.<br>"This place isn't secure," Natalie replied.  
>"And the safe house you were in was secure?" Fiona argued.<br>"Yes," Andrew replied.  
>"I was able to get in," Fiona rebutted.<br>"You are her mother," Andrew shrugged.  
>"So where is this secure location?" Fiona questioned.<br>Andrew didn't answer. His glazed went over her head to the road. There he could make out two vehicles coming their way. Natalie as well as Michael and Fiona followed his gaze and saw the cars too. "Wonderful," Natalie muttered.  
>"Get inside," Andrew urged. He had Fiona, Michael and Natalie enter ahead of him and shut the door on his way inside.<br>"What's going on?" Emilio demanded.  
>"Is everything all right?" Max asked.<br>Andrew looked to Michael. "What's your exit route?" he inquired.

The exit route brought them down the river and to a moored boat. Andrew had parked his motorcycle just yards up. He laughed at the proximity. Emilio jumped into the back of the boat while Max and Michael helped Fiona in. Then they got in themselves. Andrew saw quickly not all of them were going to be able to fit.  
>"I'll take my bike," Andrew said, "We'll meet up at the van."<br>"Van?" Michael questioned.  
>"Max knows," Natalie clarified.<br>Fiona reached out to her daughter. She grabbed onto to Natalie's hand, "There's room for you."  
>"I am going with Andrew," Natalie briefly squeezed then released Fiona's wrist. Fiona thought about pulling the teenager into the boat by force.<br>"I'll be fine- go with your family," Andrew advised.  
>"Someone has to watch your six," Natalie smirked, "I can't let you ride out alone what if Selma spots you?"<br>"He's a trained professional," Fiona said.  
>"I can't handle myself too- I was born during a shootout," Natalie matter-of-factly stated. Fiona shook her head. Where had Natalie gotten this stubbornness from? She let go.<br>"If anything happens to Natalie-," Fiona began.  
>"She's a big girl," her daughter cut her off.<br>Natalie and Andrew undid the ropes tying the boat to the dock while Michael started the motor. They helped them shove off.  
>"You could have humored your mother," Andrew said as they walked over to the motorcycle.<br>"She and dad can take care of themselves," Natalie replied. He swiped a helmet off of the handlebars and held it out to her. She took it.  
>"And I can't?" Andrew challenged.<br>"Well, I don't know," she arched a brow- her blue eyes lit with mischief, "As I recall on our first mission together you got chased down and tackled by a girl."  
>"I should have let you kiss me," Andrew replied. Natalie smirked putting on the helmet. He loosened a second one off of the bike and fit it to his head. Andrew got onto the motorcycle kicking up the kickstand. She slid on behind him. "Hold on tight," Andrew instructed. There was no need to tell her twice. Natalie wrapped her arms around his chest. Her legs and thighs found their proper places. He felt her cling to him. How Andrew wished their positions were reversed at that moment. He shook the thought out of his head. With a turn of the key the engine started.<br>"Take the long way," she requested.  
>"As you wish," he revved the engine and they took off.<p>

Unfortunately even though they did take the long way and double back and forth to make sure they weren't followed the blissful ride did have to come to an end. The first group was already waiting in the parking lot as Andrew & Natalie drove in. Emilio wondered if anyone else noticed that Natalie was practically molded into Andrew. She held onto him just little too long before the pair disembarked the motorcycle. Andrew went to the back of the van. After he opened the back doors he pulled out a short board of wood. Placing one end on the pavement Andrew angled the other inside the van. He wheeled his motorcycle up the makeshift ramp and into the back of the van. Closing the back doors he headed up to the driver's side and pulled on the door handle, "Let's go."  
>"Shot gun!" Natalie called. She jumped into the front passenger seat.<br>Emilio grumbled as Max took him into the back seats. Mike and Fiona sat in the row between them and the two in front. Once the doors were closed Andrew started the car. He drove out of the parking lot and onto the city street.  
>"Now do I get to know what this is about?" Michael requested.<br>"You'll get a full briefing once we get to the safe house," Andrew promised.  
>"What about the rest of us?" Fiona interjected.<br>"After this whole stunt you're lucky you're not going to be charged with anything," Andrew began.  
>"I had no choice," Fiona replied.<br>"By pulling her out you not only jeopardized a three year investigation, but Natalie too," Andrew argued.  
>"You did that the moment you dragged her into this," Fiona countered.<br>"It's kind of impossible to say no to me, Mom," Natalie threw back.  
>"Did he even try?" Fiona replied.<br>"Don't underestimate your daughter," Andrew asserted.  
>"Can we let Andrew concentrate?" Max looked out the rear windows.<br>Andrew veered sharply. "Hey, Maniac, where did you learn to drive?" Emilio hurled.  
>"Mike taught me," Andrew checked all of the mirrors.<br>"He's making sure no one is tailing us," Natalie glared back.  
>Emilio opened his mouth for a comeback when Max spoke. "You do know she's armed now," he warned.<br>Using the cover of the older style three person front seat, Natalie stole a chance and placed her hand on Andrew's knee. He looked over to her briefly. "Sorry," she mouthed to him. Andrew just smiled and kept driving.  
>"How much longer are until we get to wherever it is we're going? We've been driving for almost a half hour," Emilio complained. Andrew took a quick, tight right turn. "Do you even remember where you are going?" Emilio taunted.<br>"Andrew has a photographic memory," Natalie stated. Was that pride in her voice? Emilio cringed at the thought.

Some twenty minutes later they drove up to a gate community. Andrew rolled down his window down, pulled over to the key pad for the gate, and press in a number. He nodded to the guard as the gate opened. They stopped in a drive way two streets down.  
>"What is this?" Emilio scoffed.<br>"A rental," Andrew reached up to his visor and pressed the button on the remote for the garage door.  
>Agent Paris awaited them in the garage. The blonde man held his head high. His shoulders were up, but loose. Paris scanned the van as it pulled in and parked. Andrew opened his door.<br>"I see you found your lost kitten, Frisco," Paris ribbed.  
>"Report, Paris?" Andrew slammed the driver's door closed.<br>"We picked up Selma's trail after she hit the loft," Paris informed him. Andrew went around the hood and opened Natalie's door as Paris continued, "Quartermaine shadowed her and her men back to what looks like her headquarters." Andrew helped Natalie out of the van as the side doors opened. "Hey, Sniper," Paris tipped his head.  
>"Hiya," Natalie replied.<br>Paris nodded in Michael's direction, "Hey, Mike." He greeted the rest by name as they came out. He got to Emilio and paused. They had never met before. Paris eyed him quizzically.  
>"Emilio Dante," the teenager answered the unasked question.<br>"Ok," Paris replied.  
>"Get Mrs. Westen and the guys settled," Andrew directed, "I need to get Mike and Natalie up to speed." Paris nodded.<br>"Come with me, please," Paris motioned for the three. Max followed him Fiona grumbled a protest, but went with her son. Emilio dragged his feet along with them. He stopped in the doorway and looked back to see Natalie interacting with Michael and Andrew. This had to be his worst nightmare. "Emilio Dante," Paris called.  
>"Coming!" Emilio chipped.<p>

Andrew led Michael and Natalie up to a large bonus room above the garage. There they found a brunette sitting at her post in from of a series of monitors. "Hey, Elizabeth," Natalie said. The petite woman waved without turning back. "Agent Herbst is our tech," Natalie informed her father.  
>"Would you excuse me for a moment?" Andrew went over to Elizabeth. He tapped her shoulder. "Patch me in to, Quartermaine," he requested. Elizabeth handed him an earpiece. Andrew put it in as if by routine, "What's your status?"<br>"Setting the cameras around the perimeter of Selma's HQ, Frisco," the muscled blonde on the other end of the line replied.  
>Natalie motioned Michael over to a table lined with tablets. He scanned them, but the screens were dark. She grabbed one up, unlocked it, and read a file. Ultimately dissatisfied with what she read Natalie turned it off and flung it back on the table. Michael watched her very closely. The conversation Andrew was having faded away as Michael focused. Natalie was too young. Why would the CIA let a kid work a case like this? It just didn't seem logical. Even with Andrew assistance she'd be cut off at this level without a security clearance just like Fiona and the boys had been. Max and Emilio weren't the only ones to notice the closeness between Andrew &amp; Natalie or how she had physically relaxed at his presence. Michael didn't know exactly what was going on with them. He wasn't sure that was something he wanted to know. Michael turned his mind back to more relevant thoughts. Agent Paris and Andrew treated her as an equal. Natalie for her own part looked to be in her element with them. This one left him with a hundred questions. If he asked would she answer any of them?<br>"So we can view their security feed through that?" Andrew inquired. The brunette in the computer chair nodded. "I will leave that in your capable hands," he replied, "Quatermaine, wrap it up and get back to HQ."  
>"Roger," came the reply. Andrew took out the ear piece and went back to the two who now stood waiting at the table.<br>"What do you got for me?" Michael asked.  
>Andrew took up a tablet from the table. He turned it on and opened a file. "This is Selma Lambert," Andrew handed it to Michael. There was head shot picture of the red head on screen as well as a security feed capture. "Former operative of ours," Andrew elaborated.<br>"CIA trained?" Michael raised his eye brows and looked up from the tablet.  
>"Fully," Andrew frowned.<br>"From this ring you're after," Michael finished.  
>"Yeah, the poachers got her and have taken others from us. They're who were really up against," Andrew clarified.<br>"They call themselves Holcomb," Natalie added.  
>"What are these people into?" Michael questioned.<br>"Human trafficking, black ops, drugs," Andrew listed, "Government secrets, military sabotage- if it makes them money they're selling it."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5~ Lost Without You

_Basic human contact. It's bigger than any other idea. It takes you outside yourself. It's more comforting than words. Without it we'd die. Sometimes it's not enough. And sometimes it's enough for now. Contact grounds you. It brings you back_~ Charlie Harris, Saving Hope

Time had flown by after the briefing. Pizza had been picked up for dinner. That over and sleeping arrangements worked out everyone began to settle in. Natalie walked up to the door of the room her parents got setup in and knocked.  
>"Come in!" her father called. She opened the door and stepped in.<br>"There you are," Fiona said, "You have been up in that room for hours."  
>"Andrew and I were on recon duty," Natalie closed the door behind her, "Quatermaine and Herbst have worked it so we can watch Selma's HQ security feed."<br>"Got anything useful yet?" Michael asked.  
>"No, not yet," Natalie shook her head.<br>"You missed dinner," Fiona noted.  
>"We ate," Natalie answered, "Look, I just came to say goodnight."<br>"Oh," Fiona replied.  
>"Tell them I can take a shift if they need me too," Michael offered.<br>"I will," Natalie nodded. She looked from Michael to Fiona then back to her Michael. "Are you sure you'll be ok?" Natalie asked.  
>"I think I can survive a night with your mother," Michael replied.<br>"I will be on my best behavior," Fiona huffed.  
>Natalie held out her arms hesitantly. After a momentary pause Michael did the same and let himself be hugged by her. There was something about this girl that melted him. Fiona's heart just about burst in her chest at the sight. "Goodnight, Daddy," Natalie said pulling away.<br>"Goodnight," he replied.  
>"Sweet dreams," Fiona said. Natalie nodded sadly towards her mother and left the room.<p>

She made her way over to the bonus room where Andrew and Agent Quartermaine had their eyes the monitors. Natalie leaned on the door frame and watched them. Elizabeth came up and squeezed Natalie's arm, "Hey, Sniper."  
>"Hi," Natalie gave the agent a smile.<br>"So how did it go?" Elizabeth asked.  
>"Fine, I suppose," Natalie answered, "I've been meaning to ask- how are your boys?"<br>"Cam and Jake hare happy and healthy," Elizabeth grinned, "They're staying with their grandparents since Jason and I are here."  
>"I bet they are having a blast," Natalie replied. Paris joined them.<br>"Can you step in for Andrew for a moment?" Paris requested.  
>"Ok," Natalie agreed. She went and tapped Andrew's shoulder. Andrew looked up at her. Natalie motioned over to Paris. Andrew got up and went to him.<br>"Everything going ok?" Andrew inquired.  
>"Your shift's over," Paris informed him.<br>"But-." Andrew began.  
>"No, buts," Paris said firmly.<br>"Why don't you and Natalie go get settled?" Elizabeth suggested, "The poor thing looks like she's going to pass out from exhaustion."  
>"Alright, give me twenty; I'll get her comfortable…" Andrew began.<br>"You haven't slept in three days either," Paris countered, "Elizabeth, Jason, and I are taking shifts."  
>"We've got this," Elizabeth concurred.<br>Andrew sighed in defeat, "At least send me the blueprints for Selma's HQ."  
>"Fine, but don't study them all night- you need some sleep," Paris conceded.<br>Andrew went to collect Natalie. Elizabeth took her seat, "Goodnight."  
>"Night," Natalie replied.<p>

Once out of the room and on the stairs Andrew wrapped his arm around Natalie's waist. She laid her head on his shoulder.  
>Andrew brought Natalie back to the main floor. He had set aside the master for them. Once they reached their room Natalie flounced onto the king size bed stomach first. She buried her face in the comforter and let out a sigh. Andrew chuckled, admiring the view. Natalie pushed herself up on her elbows and angled back to him. "Lock the door," she commanded.<br>"Done," he replied as he turned the lock. Andrew sat down beside her. He reached over and began to massage her tense shoulders. Natalie brought her shoulders back to give Andrew better access. He craned over and kissed the nape of her neck. Natalie turned herself over and laid her head in his lap. She closed her eyes. "That bad?" Andrew asked.  
>"Three days trapped with my mother," Natalie stated, "I thought my head was going to explode."<br>"Too bad you and she couldn't hash something out," he said.  
>"That's not in the cards at the moment," she replied.<br>"I'm sorry," Andrew frowned.  
>"Don't be," Natalie caressed his cheek, "We're here..."<br>"Together," he finished her sentence.  
>"Alone," she purred.<br>"Sounds promising," Andrew dipped down. Their faces hovered close together: nose to nose, eyes to lips, chin to forehead. Andrew took her mouth with his. The tablet setting on the dresser beeped indicated the crew had sent the file. He groaned. Natalie let Andrew up. She pushed herself off of the bed and watched him pick up the tablet. Andrew sat on the end of their bed and opened the file. He studied the first two images with a furrowed brow.  
>"I am going to hop in the bath," Natalie headed toward the ensuite bathroom. She stopped in doorway and turned back to ogle him, "I don't suppose there is any chance of talking you into joining me."<br>"I would love to," he said, "I have just got to get my head around this layout."  
>"Can't blame a girl for trying," Natalie smiled sly.<br>"Rain check?" Andrew looked at her with his brown eyes shining. She nodded and headed to wash.

* * *

><p>Paris knocked on the door of Michael and Fiona's room. Michael went to answer. Paris handed Michael a tablet, "This is everything."<br>"Thanks," Michael replied. Paris gave a quick nod of his head then turned around and left. Michael closed the door. Fiona welcomed the delivery of the files. Knowing how obsessive Michael was he'd have his head buried in them all night and that would put an end to any pesky personal questions. Her heart sank as he set the tablet down on a chair, "Can we talk?"  
>"Now?" of all the times this stonewall wanted to talk.<br>"Unless you want me to go ask Max," Michael replied.  
>Fiona swallowed. "Freakin' perfect," she muttered under her breath. Fiona loved her eldest, but a spy he was not. Unless she was there to prompt him Max would never truly hide a thing from his father. Ever. "Keep it quick," Fiona acquiesced.<br>"What is the deal between you and Natalie?" he inquired.  
>"You," she answered.<br>"Me?" Michael asked.  
>"Yes, you," Fiona repeated.<br>"What about me?" he rephrased the question.  
>Fiona scrubbed her hand over her face, "I can't do this." She went to make a speedy retreat out of the room. Michael grabbed her wrist as she passed. Fiona turned on him and snapped, "Don't!" She tried to pull out of Michael's grip, but he wouldn't let her go. "You can't fix the problem this time," Fiona retorted.<br>"I'm not your enemy," Michael asserted. She stopped struggling. They locked eyes, "Let me help you."  
>"Focus on getting our daughter out of this mess," Fiona replied, "That is the only way you can help me." He let her go.<br>"The more intel I have the better I can do that," Michael said.  
>"Then study the files," she insisted.<br>"And after we take Selma down what mess is Natalie going to run into next?" he countered.  
>"Next?" Fiona question, "There is no next. She is going back to college- she doesn't have a reason to continue after she's finished this for you."<br>"This mission is just an excuse," Michael argued, "Natalie is _running _and she's going to keep running."  
>"Some of us would know better than others," Fiona crossed her arms over her chest.<br>"Were we really that family in the picture?" Michael asked.  
>"If you can't see it from the interacting with our kids I don't see how anything I say could convince you of the truth," Fiona said.<br>"People don't run away from happy homes," Michael replied.  
>"This is about Frank isn't it?" she accused.<br>Michael turned his eyes to the wall, "I guess I've told you everything about my father."  
>"Yeah, eventually. You never even raised your voice to our kids much less a hand," Fiona assured him.<br>"You were right about me and Natalie- I know that drive to run," he said, "Under that anger there's a lot of pain…"  
>"You have no idea," she replied.<br>"So tell me," Michael answered.  
>"You left us," Fiona said.<br>"I left? Max said I died," he countered.  
>"Same thing," she replied.<br>"I was shot and killed," Michael retorted, "I obviously didn't go willingly."  
>"I was at the hospital! Want me to tell you about it? Do you want me to take you into your hospital room? Ask yourself if you really need that image in your head," Fiona thundered, "Believe me I wish I could get it out of mine." Michael's shoulders dropped.<br>"Don't shut me out," he pleaded with his blue eyes so big and sad.  
>"Stop looking at me like that," Fiona demanded.<br>"Like what?" Michael questioned.  
>"Like you have any clue what I am going through," she chided, "After this is over I am going to have to go back. Back to the house that we built that is way too big- to a cold bed."<br>"My bed is pretty cold right now," he reminded her.  
>"You'll get your Fiona out of prison and have many years with her," she replied, "After this all I'll have are memories."<br>"Max and Natalie, too," Michael added.  
>"Max is a good boy- he's out of the house, has a wife, and plans I can't hold him back," Fiona said, "Natalie is severely independent; once she's back on track she'll be fine."<br>"So what will you do?" he replied.  
>"I don't know- it's hard to think about such things when here you are- right in front of me- in the prime of life," she shook her head, "You're even wearing the old shirt that I love…" Her fingers turned into fists, "Why?"<br>"It was at the top of my drawer," Michael answered.  
>"That's not what I meant," Fiona sighed, "It's not fair."<br>"C'mere," he pulled Fiona to him. She pounded on Michael's chest until her hands ached. He took all of the blows never backing away.  
>She finally surrendered to his embrace. "You just have to make me keep wanting you when I can't have you anymore," Fiona charged. Michael held her tight. She buried her face in his neck and breathed in his scent. Fiona sighed and placed her hands on his chest. She pushed away. "I am going to bed now," she stated. Fiona spun on her heels and stormed up the ladder onto the top bunk. Michael stood there for a moment staring at her back as she lay there. He rubbed the back of his neck. This wasn't the way the conversation was supposed to go.<p>

* * *

><p>Natalie returned in just a towel. Andrew had not moved from his spot. "Hey," she ran her fingers through her nearly dripping hair.<br>He looked up from the blueprints, "Hey." Andrew watched Natalie dive into her bag and pull out her lotion. He went back to the blueprints as she stood. Andrew felt Natalie sit on the side of the bed behind him. She squeezed some lotion into her hand and proceeded to rub it into her arms and shoulders. "Find anything of interest?" Natalie asked.  
>"It's big," he answered, "Selma is either compensating for the number of guys she's got or this is going to get messy."<br>"Plan for messy," she advised.  
>"Isn't that the way it usually goes?" Andrew replied. Natalie finished applying lotion to her legs. She wiped the excess off on the towel. Natalie checked Andrew out as he studied the screen. She bit her bottom lip. Natalie went to him and pressed herself to his back. Wrapping her arms around him her nimble fingers made quick work of unfashioning the first button they come too. "I am not so sure…" he began.<br>"Hush," Natalie interrupted.  
>"What if-?" Andrew stammered.<br>Natalie kissed his jaw then brought her lips up to his ear. "Let's stop thinking for a little while," she continued down his shirt undoing the buttons, "I just want to be with you." Andrew swallowed. He was doomed. Natalie had him right where she wanted him. He sat tablet aside. She got up and walked in front of him. Natalie laid her hands on Andrew's chest and traced over his muscles. Natalie slipped her fingers under his shirt. She helped him slide it off. Natalie stepped back admiring his toned chest and olive skin. She unsecured her towel and let it fall. Andrew's eyes roamed over Natalie as she slowly made her way to him. She gently rested her forearms on his shoulders and cupped the back of his head in her hands. Straddling him Natalie pressed a tender kiss to his lips. Andrew drew his hands up her sides and onto her back. His touch sent fire across her skin. A second kiss followed then another and another each more heated than the last. Andrew took a hold of her hips and flipped Natalie over onto her back in the bed. He came with her. Andrew let go of Natalie briefly to remove his belt and discard the rest of his clothing. Bodies and souls entwined. Moving together, heartbeats raced as they became totally lost in each other. Natalie dropped her head back. He cupped Natalie's cheek in the palm of his hand and bringing her face to his. His lips took hers in an all-consuming kiss. Their pace steadily increased. Andrew felt her nails dig into his back. It drove him harder faster until Natalie moaned out, "Andrew." Her whole body shook in release and triggered his. They came undone together.  
>Natalie fell back onto the bed like a ragdoll. Andrew looked down at Natalie her eyes half closed and face still flushed. "You are so beautiful," he remarked breathlessly. She mustered up the energy for a smile. Andrew laid down and wrapped an arm around Natalie. She curled into his side. His fingertips trailed up and down her back. Natalie rested her hand on his chest and nuzzled the underside of his jaw. Soon they both drifted off to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Fiona tossed and turned for what seemed an eternity. Michael had switched off the light, but she knew he wasn't sleeping either. No he read the files on the tablet in the dark on the bottom bunk with the device on mute. He was trying not to disturb her sleep- the jerk. Fiona felt Michael's mere presence with every fiber of her being. It set her senses on edge. Nights without him had been especially hard. Now Michael was there, but he wasn't.<p>

She finally dozed off about an hour in. Dreams found her not too long after. They proved counter intuitive and jostled Fiona half-awake. Her hand groped for her husband, but all it found was the wall. Fiona's eyes flashed open. She turned over and remembered when and where she was. She sat up and curled her knees into her chest. Tears streamed down Fiona's face and she couldn't stop them. Hearing Fiona's sobs Michael set aside the tablet and came up the ladder. "Go back to the files," Fiona ordered. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Michael continued up. Fiona blocked his access.  
>"I could pull you down to my bunk," Michael threatened with a smile. Fiona raised one eyebrow.<br>"I was just dreaming," she brushed it off.  
>"Nightmares?" he asked.<br>"No," Fiona slid to the side, "More like memories."  
>Michael took a seat in the spot she vacated, "Good or bad."<br>"We had some really good times," Fiona smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes, "They're over now."  
>"Yours don't have to be," he replied.<br>"Natalie's not going to forgive me," Fiona shook her head.  
>"Of course she will- you're her mother," Michael insisted.<br>"To her I am the woman that killed Superman," Fiona countered.  
>"Killed who?" he asked.<br>"In Natalie's eyes you were more than just her father- you were her protector, confidant, and Superman all in one," Fiona explained.  
>"I doubt you were the one that shot me," Michael<br>"No and Natalie knows that," she said.  
>"Then why..?" he began.<br>"After I got to the hospital the doctors told me that told me there was no brain activity, I gave permission for them to take your body off of life support," Fiona whimpered, "Natalie looked at me like I had stabbed her." He tugged a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "If there had been any hope any at all…" she added. Michael nodded and let her go on, "All we could do was let you have some dignity." Fiona took a breath. "I held your hand, Max stood at your feet in total shock, Natalie climbed into the bed with you, laid her head on your chest, and cried. Our little girl cried so hard," she said, "It was like her heart was being ripped out as yours stopped." Fiona sobbed, "I lost both of you that night."  
>"You have a chance with Natalie," Michael offered.<br>"If you are trying to tell me that everything is going to be ok- save it. Nothing will ever be ok again," Fiona wept, "He's gone… My Michael is gone." He pulled her into his side and held her. She laid her head on Michael's shoulder. The saline drops now fell on his shirt.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6~ Eyes Open

_In any operation, whether going into an embassy, or collecting debts for a bookie, it's important to lay out a plan before you go into action. If you're going to disagree, it's best to get it out of the way before any shots are fired_~ Michael Westen

Water rained down on the lovers from the shower head. The steam enveloped them as if it were a material expression of their release induced haze. Natalie threw her head back onto Andrew's shoulder. He kept an arm tight around her petite waist. Their legs buckled. His other hand reached out and grabbed the shower wall to keep them up right. Their bodies were still joined. Neither moved to separate. There they stayed under the shower stream, perfectly still in their own little bubble. The real world could leave them alone for just a moment more.  
>Andrew stepped out of the bathroom to give Natalie more space to get ready. He zipped up his fly and buttoned his slacks. Andrew grinned, thinking back to the exercise session that had started the whole thing. It paid to wake up early some days. He always enjoyed watching Natalie in action. Those happy thoughts were forced out of his head when who else but Emilio burst through the door without so much as a knock or a warning. The men stared at each other for a moment. Andrew straightened to his full height. He couldn't believe in that he &amp; Natalie had been so distracted by each other they had forgotten to lock the bedroom door. Andrew cursed inwardly. Emilio's eyes darted around the room and took notice of the two suitcases against the wall. The bags were open and he saw that one had men's clothing while the other was definitely filled with women's clothes. Natalie's top that she wore the previous day was tossed in it. Andrew went for the bed and took up his shirt. With those movements Emilio saw the tattletale scratches Natalie had left on Andrew's back the night before. He fumed. "Ever heard of knocking?" Andrew pulled his polo shirt on over his head.<br>"Where's Natalie?" Emilio demanded.  
>"She'll be around when she's ready," Andrew stated.<br>"That's not an answer," Emilio insisted.  
>"Is everything alright, Andrew?" Natalie called.<br>"Natalie!" Emilio headed for the bathroom. Andrew positioned himself in Emilio's path and would not let him pass.  
>"We got a visitor," Andrew alerted Natalie, "I'm seeing him out." With that he forced an uncooperative Emilio out into the hall.<p>

There they ran into Max, Michael, and Fiona who were heading to the kitchen for breakfast. "Did you find Natalie?" Fiona asked.  
>Emilio snorted. "Yeah," he grumbled, "Complete with a shirtless bodyguard." Emilio's eyes were shooting daggers at Andrew. Max plugged his ears with his fingers and looked for the quickest escape route possible.<br>"Agent Frisco?" Fiona's borrow furrowed.  
>"Care to explain why you were in Natalie's room half naked?" Emilio demanded. If Andrew had been any other man he might have been tempted to enlighten the punk on exactly what Natalie &amp; he had been doing in the shower.<br>"Andrew has nothing to explain to you," Natalie came out of the room and closed the door behind her. She took her place by Andrew's side.  
>"No, I don't," Andrew agreed.<br>"Oh, No?" Emilio retorted.  
>"Stay out of my private life," Natalie ordered. She and Andrew began to walk away.<br>"Does that include your brother and me?" Fiona called.  
>Andrew reached for Natalie's hand and she let him take it. They turned to face the others. Natalie took a breath and blew it out, "Andrew and I are together, yes- and for future reference that is his room too."<br>Fiona's eyes flamed as they went to the man standing beside her daughter. "You're screwing a teenager?" she thundered.  
>"I am of consenting age- I'll be twenty in three months," Natalie stepped between her mother and Andrew before he could say a word.<br>"I was talking to Agent Frisco," Fiona said.  
>"His name is Andrew," Natalie asserted.<br>"Maybe you should let him speak for himself," Fiona suggested.  
>Natalie turned fully to Andrew, "You don't have to take this."<br>"We can't hide from your mother forever," he said.  
>"I wouldn't mind trying," Natalie muttered.<br>"Too late," Fiona replied.  
>"Mrs. Westen-."<br>"What do you think you are doing with a teenager?" Fiona pressed.  
>"It's not our age difference that bothers you," Andrew said. He, admittedly, had a good thirteen years on Natalie.<br>"Oh, no?" Fiona retorted.  
>"No," Andrew said, "You were the last to know."<br>"Natalie, I know you and Agent Frisco have been spending a lot of time together since your father died," Fiona reasoned, "Don't you think you could be mistaking comfort for something it's not?"  
>"That's not the way we started at all," Andrew insisted.<br>"Dad knew, Mom," Natalie said.  
>"What?" Fiona and Emilio interjected at almost the exact same time.<br>"He pretty much gave us his blessing," Natalie elaborated.  
>Emilio couldn't contain himself. He cursed and sputtered. Natalie felt Andrew let go of her hand. He pressed closer to her. His arms flexed like a boxer before a fight. A knee jerk reaction- Andrew didn't trust Emilio not to lash out physically at Natalie. "Is that what is so damn special about him?" Emilio finally finished.<br>"When did this start?" Fiona demanded.  
>"A little while after my birthday last year," Natalie answered.<br>"You've kept this from me for nine months?" Fiona  
>"It's not like it was out of the blue- we've worked together off and on for just under two years," Natalie replied. She watched her mother's face.<br>"Define worked together," Fiona arched a brow.  
>"We met as coworkers," Andrew clarified.<br>"You work for the CIA?" Fiona crossed her arms over her chest.  
>"Not directly," Natalie deflected, "You know how it goes."<br>"You're just a child," Fiona protested, "What about the age requirements and training?"  
>Natalie cocked her head, "I have trained my whole life for this job- look at who my parents are."<br>"Good to know the CIA will still bend the rules when it suits them," Fiona replied.  
>Natalie refrained from rolling her eyes. She chose the wording of her next sentence very carefully, "I had dad on my side."<br>Michael took a full step back out of Fiona's strike zone. She turned back and glared at him. "What? I haven't done anything," Michael threw his hands up.  
>"Yet," Fiona growled.<br>"He was trying to help me," Natalie explained, "I wasn't adjusting well during or after my recovery- I needed focus and empowerment."  
>"And you found that?" Fiona inquired.<br>"Yes, I did," Natalie affirmed.  
>"Among other things," Emilio needled. Andrew's brow furrowed. The corners of his already pursed his lips twisted slightly.<br>"Our bosses think Andrew and I make a good team," Natalie said.  
>"Speaking of team- we need to go eat and relieve Elizabeth and Jason," Andrew excused himself and Natalie. The group followed them into the kitchen.<p>

Andrew & Natalie gathered their breakfast and took up residence at the smaller over flow table so they could finish quickly and get to work. Emilio plopped down at a chair at the larger table with a clear view of the couple. A low rage simmered in his stomach. Andrew began to slice an apple onto a plate. Natalie opened their yogurts and ate a spoonful of her granola. Max sat a chair down on the opposite side of the main table. "Earth to Emilio," Max waved his hand in front of his friend's face to no avail. Emilio would not break his stare. Natalie took a slice of apple and dipped it into her yogurt. She fed it to Andrew as he finished cutting the rest of the apple. Emilio saw red. Natalie was feeding the old prick with her hands. Her hands. Fiona came in from the kitchen. She was stopped in the archway by one glance of her daughter sitting with Andrew. "Let them be," Michael whispered from behind her. He nudged her forward to the main table.  
>Max observed the plate his mother set down. "Where's your morning surprise?" he teased. His mother just poked at her food. Everyone ate in silence.<br>Once Andrew & Natalie were done he collected their dishes and trash. He took them to the kitchen. Emilio lifted up his glass, heading that way for a refill. Natalie moved so she could get out easier. Max sat up a like straighter with his eyes on the archway. More than likely this was not going to end well. Emilio came back and paused in the archway, "Got a minute, Natey?"  
>"No, I've got a job to get to," Natalie stood.<br>Andrew stepped in around his girlfriend's ex. "Ready?" he looked to Natalie. Emilio huffed. Andrew turned back. Emilio tossed his drink at Andrew. It covered the older man's face and soaked the front of his shirt. Andrew wiped the milk off of his eyes and took a deep breath. "Do not engage," he kept repeating to himself. Even when Andrew found Emilio glaring at him Andrew barely blinked back.  
>"Andrew!" Natalie grabbed a kitchen towel. She brushed passed Emilio and began to dry Andrew's face. "Are you alright?" Natalie asked. Andrew nodded. She attempted to rub dry his shirt with the towel.<br>"What the hell, Emilio?!" Max grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him out of the dining room.  
>"I'm…" Natalie began. Andrew covered her hands in his larger ones. They locked eyes in an unspoken conversation. Michael uncomfortably shifted his attention back to breakfast. Fiona tried to look away, but couldn't. How had she missed their connection?<br>Andrew gave Natalie a weak smile. "I'm gonna go change," he squeezed her fingers. He let go and walked out of the room leaving Natalie looking after him hypnotized.

Once Natalie came to herself she headed into the kitchen. She ditched the towel on the counter before opening a cabinet and bringing out a glass. Fiona entered as Natalie pulled on the refrigerator handle, "Got a minute?"  
>"Mom, I know you're pissed," Natalie poured grape juice into her glass.<br>"Pissed?" Fiona cut her off, "I-" She stopped to get control of herself, "How could you keep all of this from me?"  
>"You don't hide how you feel about the CIA," Natalie replied.<br>"So? You're still my daughter," Fiona asserted.  
>"You certainly held the job against Dad," Natalie put the bottle of juice back in the refrigerator.<br>Fiona put her hands on her hips, "What is that supposed to mean?"  
>Natalie drank a swallow of her juice, "You and dad did your best not to fight in front of us kids, but that doesn't mean I didn't hear the yelling."<br>"It takes two…," Fiona began.  
>"Did you really think your digs at him went unnoticed?" Natalie cut her off, "Forgive me if I wasn't going to subject myself to the same treatment."<br>Fiona hung her head, "What about Andrew? Were you going to tell me about your boyfriend?"  
>"Boyfriend?" Natalie scrunched up her noise.<br>"Isn't he your boyfriend?" Fiona asked.  
>"Boyfriend is the wrong word," Natalie replied, "Andrew is not a boy- he's a man."<br>"Obviously," Fiona rolled her eyes.  
>"You don't know anything about him," Natalie said.<br>"Whose fault is that?" Fiona charged.  
>"You chose not to," Natalie answered, "You've barely spoken a word to him in two years that is until what you learned this morning- that's despite the fact Dad trusted Andrew and treated him like a son."<br>"Michael has a son," Fiona said.  
>"And he loved Max- no one is taking that away," Natalie said, "But Andrew was special to Dad too."<br>"I know that," Fiona conceded.  
>"You still closed down on Andrew once you learned he worked for the CIA," Natalie charged. She waved her hands in the air dismissively, "No, CIA bad."<br>"I had had enough of their backstabbing fakes," Fiona stated.  
>"Andrew is not that way at all," Natalie insisted.<br>"You put a lot of faith in him," Fiona noted.  
>"He's my <em>man<em>," Natalie replied, "We've been through a lot together."  
>"Would he claim you in the same way?" her mother questioned.<br>"I don't speak for Andrew," Natalie took another drink of juice.  
>"Do you see yourself marrying this guy?" Fiona inquired.<br>"Mom!" Natalie shrieked. She lost her grip on her glass. Luckily Natalie was able to make a quick save and catch it before it fell to the floor. The juice slashed up a little, but stayed in the glass. After she righted herself Natalie looked at her mother, "How long did it take you and Dad to tie the knot?" Fiona opened her mouth to respond. Natalie held her hand up to stop her. "Over a decade and a half- even then it took Dad getting you knocked up with Max and your six brothers threatening to hunt him down if he didn't do the right thing by you," she finished.  
>"That's a rather dramatic way to put it," Fiona replied.<br>"It's what happened isn't it?" Natalie shrugged. She emptied her glass. Natalie stared at the ring of juice left at the bottom.  
>"They'd do the same for you," Fiona said.<br>"We know they won't have to," Natalie replied then turned and placed the glass upside down in the sink. "The cancer took care of that," she shook her head softly.  
>Fiona held her elbows to stop herself from reaching out to Natalie. Her little girl had grown up way too soon. "Have you been keeping up with your doctors?" she inquired.<br>Natalie nodded, "I'm still in remission."  
>"Good- it better stay that way," Fiona smiled.<br>"Four years," Natalie added.  
>Fiona's tone softened, "The doctors didn't say you could never have children."<br>"No," Natalie agreed, "Just that because of the treatments it would be virtually impossible without medical intervention- something I won't seek."  
>"Have you told Andrew this?" Fiona questioned.<br>"He deserved to know what he was getting into," Natalie nodded.  
>"And?"<br>"Andrew is the epitome of patience," Natalie smiled, "He just asked me not do anything to rule out my options."  
>"So he might want kids?" Fiona raised a questioning eyebrow.<br>"We're not dealing with that right know, besides I don't have a maternal bone in my body," Natalie scoffed.  
>"That's what I thought before the two of you came along," Fiona offered.<br>"If you want grandkids bug Max," Natalie retorted.  
>"It's not about grandkids," Fiona insisted, "Think about your future."<br>"My future? I've got the job and the guy- I think I'm pretty much covered," Natalie replied.  
>"Is this really all you want?" Fiona questioned, "What happened to being a concert violinist?"<br>"Great cover don't you think?" Natalie quipped. She really did love the instrument. Natalie still practiced though not as often as she would have liked. Besides watching her play was a turn on for Andrew. She smirked at the thought.  
>"You can be so much more," Fiona coaxed.<br>"Can I go now?" Natalie requested With that she left through the kitchen door.  
>"He better treat you right, Natey." Fiona turned to the archway at the sound of her son's voice. Max nodded at her from where he leaned on the wall.<br>"Did you know?" Fiona questioned.  
>"About Andrew and Natalie? Not exactly," Max answered, "But I can't say it's a shock."<br>"Thanks for telling me," she rejoined.  
>"I thought you could feel their vibe," he replied.<br>"I should have," Fiona frowned.  
>"Remember her apartment warming party?" Max asked.<br>"She invited Andrew," she nodded.  
>"And made doe 'I want you' eyes at him all night," he added, "You know what dad used to say: Whatever Natey Girl wants…"<br>"Natey Girl gets," she sighed.  
>"She could have picked worst, Mom," he replied.<br>"Really, how so?" Fiona replied.  
>"He could have been a money launderer," Max smirked. He ducked out of the room before his mother could take a hold of something to throw at his head.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you all enjoy the update.**

Ours: Chapter 7~ Fakeout

_When a plan goes wrong, you have two basic options. The first is to accept failure and abort the mission. That works best when you have the resources and time to remove personnel from the field. When you don't have resources and time, you're left with option two: Get back in there and salvage the situation any way you can_- Michael Westen

Sitting on the couch was starting to get old. Fiona switched the TV off. Staring at the walls in her room would probably be more entertaining. Neither of her companions made any protests about the TV. Max sat by her immersed in a tablet reading medical journals. Emilio on the other hand was using his eyes to burn holes in the door leading to the bonus room. He went back to pacing. Andrew & Natalie had been up there for several hours again. All of the others had gone up for a briefing too. They even called Michael up too. He had been gone about a half hour Fiona realized. Hopefully they would get some news soon. She straightened as someone came down the stairs. The door opened and out came Paris. Fiona watched his military stride. Max sat his tablet aside. "Well?" Emilio interjected.  
>"We need you upstairs," Paris announced. Fiona raised an eyebrow. "All of you," Paris added.<p>

Emilio bounded up in front of everyone. He was not pleased with the scene that met him. All eyes were on Andrew as the operatives stood around a table. Michael was on his left hand and Natalie stood close on at his right. He was in command and confident reiterating part of their plans. Andrew was top dog- no wonder Natalie would go for him. Emilio looked on as the rest that were following came in. For a subtle moment he saw the confidence break as Andrew looked at Michael boyishly for approval. Michael tipped his head. Blink and you would have missed the whole interaction. Natalie brushed her fingers against Andrew's. She gave him a smile when he looked her way. Andrew seemed to show Michael respect. Was that another reason Andrew appealed to her so much? Emilio wondered inwardly. It had been something he failed to do during his relationship with Natalie.  
>Andrew rubbed his eyes. Natalie slipped over to the buffet. She lifted a half-full pot out of the coffee maker that set on the piece of furniture and filled a mug. Natalie topped it off with a good amount of creamer and stirred it in. "Since when do you drink coffee?" Fiona asked.<br>"I don't," Natalie handed the mug to Andrew.  
>"Thanks," he blew on it and sipped just a little.<br>Fiona crossed her arms over her chest, "You asked us to come up."  
>"Will you help us?" Andrew requested.<br>"What do you have in mind?" Fiona questioned.  
>"There are two options- Andrew motioned for Fiona to come to the table. They were looking over a projection of a satellite photograph of the building Selma's headquarters. "We're planning to go at them from all sides," he explained, "Frontal and rear assaults to be fire power…"<br>"Distractions," Fiona deduced.  
>"I'll be here," Natalie pointed, "Taking care of the rear."<br>While Fiona was relieved Natalie was not going into the heat of things she still was in the line of fire. "That leaves the front for me," Fiona said.  
>Andrew shrugged, "I can't pull anyone else and you are one of the best."<br>"Next to Sniper he means," Paris teased. Andrew ignored the comment.  
>"Sniper? That's what you called Natalie," Fiona said.<br>"It fits- she's good," Andrew praised, "Even taught me a thing or two."  
>"You needed no lessons from me, Mr. I shoot with both hands," Natalie wriggled her eyebrows. Andrew smiled at her.<br>That was it, Emilio decided- time to nip the flirting in the bud. He opened his mouth, but Fiona spoke first, "You said there was a second option."  
>"Yes, option two: you go in with Mike," Andrew said.<br>Fiona locked eyes with the man next to her. Michael dipped his head in a silent request for her backup. Out of everyone there he knew her best. "I'm with Michael," Fiona decided.  
>"That means you take the front, Paris," Andrew said. The military man nodded. Andrew turned to Natalie's brother. "Max," he requested, "Could you run command from here?" Natalie smiled. Andrew actually thought of her brother's comfort and safety. Max had the skill set. As a doctor he needed a good knowledge of technology as well as biology.<br>"Yes," Max readily agreed. He wanted to help, but he knew he was useless in a firefight. If someone got hurt he could patch them up. That was about it.  
>"Where am I in this?" Emilio demanded.<br>"You are going to be here with Max," Andrew delegated.  
>Emilio put his hands on his hips. "Afraid to give me a gun?" he challenged.<br>Andrew cocked his head, "I need Elizabeth with vehicle- everyone is going to be out-."  
>"Then shouldn't I be with you guys?" Emilio talked over him. Natalie Elizabeth and Jason held in a laugh. Paris didn't even try.<br>"No, I need someone here for Max's security- it's a number's thing," Andrew insisted.  
>"You just don't want in a position where I could shoot you," Emilio accused. Sensing Natalie was about to launch herself over the table to shred Emilio into pieces, Andrew caught his girlfriend around her shoulders and held her up under his arm. Michael exchanged a knowing look with Fiona. He smirked at the memories the movements stirred up. Natalie had more of Fiona's fire than either she or her mother would admit.<br>"This isn't about me, this is about Max," Andrew answered, "He is your friend- can you watch your friend's back?" Natalie raised her eyebrows.  
>Emilio muttered. That bastard. Andrew had to use the one route that he couldn't say no to without looking like he didn't care about Natalie's brother. They were friends. Emilio's slumped. He looked away.<br>Andrew had gotten his response. He turned to the others, "Remember this is about capturing not killing them- ideally if we grab Selma and the time travel, device all of her men will surrender."

Everyone prepared for their part in the operation. Fiona picked up an M-16 out of the stack that she and Natalie were about to load into the back of the van. "If we had time there are a few stashed I could raid," Fiona returned the weapon to the stack.  
>"We'll make do," Natalie gathered the guns up and carried them to their transport.<br>Andrew entered the garage. He step to the side and double checked his weapons. Fiona took the clue. She exited to give Natalie & Andrew a moment.  
>Andrew approach as Natalie kept on a hand on the van's spilt back door. "Ready?" he asked.<br>"I wish I was going in with you," Natalie admitted.  
>He placed his hand above hers on the edge of the door, "This will be over soon."<br>"Come back to me," she plead.  
>"Always," Andrew smiled. He dipped in and kissed Natalie soundly. Natalie cupped the back of his neck with her hand to hold on to the kiss as long as possible. When they parted his eyes promised they'd continue later.<br>Paris led the others into the garage, "Load 'em up, People."  
>"Let's go," Andrew agreed. Into the van they went.<p>

* * *

><p>The entry went just as smooth as possible. The two person teams inside the headquarters each guided by Max via their earpiece radios. "The stairs are going to be on your left," he told Andrew. Weapons drawn Andrew and Quartermaine traveled down the hallway. Max switched his focus to the second team. His attention thus divided, Emilio's pacing and any other movements he made went unnoticed.<br>In the lower office Michael and Fiona burst in. On the desk were several tablets. They were all left on displaying different pictures of Natalie. One in particular caught Michael's eyes. His distraught daughter was in front of a church in all black. Andrew caught her before she fell. Michael could only assume that was from his funeral. He gathered up as many of the tablets as he could and stashed them into the messenger bag that hung over his shoulder. Michael then pushed the thought of the pictures out of his mind. This was not the time to be dwelling on them.  
>Fiona took her place beside Michael at the desk, "Ready?" They both placed their hands on the side of the top of the desk.<br>"Now," Michael directed. They shoved the desk forward in unison. Fiona knelt down and worked out the two loosen floor boards that hid a safe. She handed off the boards off to Michael. He in turn lowered the bag to Fiona. They watched the place long enough to learn the combination. She opened the safe with it. He emptied all the contents into the messenger bag. "We got it," Fiona radioed. Michael took the bag up.  
>"Roger, Roger," Andrew responded, "Return to the rover."<br>"Will do," Michael replied.  
>"There's a set of guys heading toward the west entry point," Max warned, "Go east." Emilio pulled out his cell phone silently and unlocked it.<p>

Andrew and Jason finally made it up to the second level. They had close to twice the distance to cover as Michael and Paris. "Selma still sleeping?" Andrew asked.  
>"As far as I can tell," Max frowned. She hadn't move much. Considering the gunfight going on outside.<br>They came to Selma's room. The lack of guard troubled Andrew slightly. It all seem just too easy. There was the gunfight on either side of the house that called all the personnel, but someone should have stayed on to protect the leader. Andrew burst into the room while Quatermaine followed watching behind them. There was no stirring from the figure on the bed. Andrew went over and tried to grab the blanket. It slipped through his grasp. There was nothing there but light particials. "Hologram," Andrew cursed.  
>"Heads up," Max said, "You're-." The connection cut off midsentence.<br>"Come again, HQ," Andrew radioed back. Nothing. "Rover?" Andrew tried the other team. They didn't answer either. He and Quatermaine were on their own. Andrew threw open the side window. While Quatermaine secured a rope and dropped it down. "Go," Andrew commanded. Quatermaine went out the window and down the rope as he was told.  
>Before Andrew got a chance to make his way down two men bounded in the room. One rammed Andrew into the wall with his shoulder. The other wrenched his glock from his hand. Andrew didn't get a chance to reach for his second. With great difficultly he managed to shove them back. The second pistol whipped him with his own gun. Andrew hit the floor with a thud. He was totally out. Max's heart fell. He watched as the two men dragged Andrew off by his arm. Then the screens went black. Max tried pushing several buttons before turning away and covering his mouth with his hand. He closed his eyes and fought the nausea that was beginning to overcome him.<p>

Natalie had heard Max's cut off warning and ran towards the house. She met Quatermaine as his feet hit the ground. One of the men from the room opened fire on them. Quatermaine shoved Natalie ahead, pushing her in the direction of the van. Andrew wasn't anywhere in sight. She turned back to war the building. Quatermaine knowing what probably happened to Andrew tried to urge Natalie to safety. Natalie pushed back against him. She was getting into that building come hell or high water. "Where is Andrew? I'm not leaving Andrew!" Natalie protested.  
>"We have to go," Quatermaine could barely hold her. He was beginning to lose ground. Michael &amp; Fiona saw the struggled from the van. They ran to help Quatermaine.<br>"Get in the van," Fiona commanded.  
>"I am not leaving Andrew!" Natalie repeated.<br>It took all three of them just to drag Natalie back into the car. They put her in the rear seat. "What happened?" Michael questioned Quatermaine.  
>"The room was a setup- Selma was not there," Quartermaine answered, "They must have captured Andrew, he was right behind me."<br>"We've got to get back in and help him," Natalie insisted.  
>"Getting captured too is not going to help," Michael said, "Drive, Herbst."<br>Natalie climbed half way into the middle seat with Michael, her blue eyes pleading with him. Instinct drove Michael to cradle her face in his hands. "We have to make the smart play here," he said, "We'll regroup and get Andrew back."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8~ Leverage

_Love nothing and nothing you love can be used against you. Once you violate that rule and make that connection with someone you've handed your enemies the key to destroying you_- Michael Westen

Max hung his head. He buried his face in his hands. This was bad, very bad. Terrible would be the propitiate word to use. Max was on the verge of throwing up. He took a deep breath and turned back to the boards. Max pushed the buttons Elizabeth showed him would switch over to the camera's Jason planted. He searched each screen and found the van was gone. Max prayed that everyone else were safely on their way back.  
>"You ok, Man?" Emilio put his hand on Max's shoulder.<br>"No, I'm not," Max answered, "The feed's gone down and last I saw Andrew was captured."  
>"So?" Emilio shrugged.<br>"What's wrong with you?" Max snapped.  
>"You need to calm down- getting upset doesn't change things," Emilio reasoned.<br>"You're not the one my sister will be looking to for answers on what happened to her significant other," Max switched back to the other feed. The screens turned blank again.  
>Emilio's nose wrinkled up at the way Max referred to Andrew, "Do you have to call him that?"<br>"It's the best I've got right now," Max said.  
>"Well, it sucks," Emilio replied.<br>"Now is not the time to be the jealous ex," Max warned. Emilio bit his tongue while Max made one more futile attempt to get the feed back up.

When it didn't pan out, Max got up and went down stairs, dragging Emilio out of the bonus. They awaited the return of the van. Everyone filed in from the garage. The group all had their questions for Max, but his first priority was Natalie. Max watched his sister walk in last. The lack of light behind Natalie's eyes frightened her brother. Her arms crossed over her chest. Max went over and squeezed the top one. The skin on her his hand was ice. "It's not your fault," Natalie said, her voice flat. Max knew exactly what she was doing. Natalie was turning off her emotions so she could function.  
>"Did you see what happened to Andrew?" Michael asked.<br>"They knocked him out and dragged him from the room- after that the feed died," Max answered.  
>Michael tipped his head toward Elizabeth. She nodded and went up to check on the equipment. Jason went with her. "They didn't shoot him," Michael wanted confirmation.<br>"No," Max shook his head. He directed the next part to Natalie. "I saw Andrew's chest moving- he was breathing," Max encouraged.  
>"They want him alive," Michael noted.<br>"To lead them back here," Emilio said.  
>"He'd rather eat glass," Natalie stated. She stared out pensively. The stare was not toward anyone in particular. Fiona recognized that look anywhere- she'd seen it too many times on Michael's face not too. A thousand different plans were running through her daughter's head.<br>Paris frowned at Emilio, "Sniper is right; Andrew is a rare breed of spies." He pressed forward into the teenager's person space. Paris was getting sick of the attitude. "I have worked with him enough to know Andrew would die before bringing harm to any Westen," Paris waved his hands over the family, "They're his family thanks to Mike."  
>"He might not have a choice," Emilio said, "Heard of truth serum?"<br>"Andrew is immune to that junk," Paris scoffed and spun on his heels. The kid was not worth his time. Paris saw Michael raise his eyebrow so he continued, "Something about his genetics- all they do is make him sick as a dog."  
>"He's had run-ins with it before?" Michael questioned.<br>"It's a required test now- several different types," Paris replied, "Andrew can't form words after the serum kicks in."  
>"Does Selma know this?" Michael inquired.<br>"There is a note in his file," that much Paris knew, "She's a business woman- not a sadist." Her reputation proceeded her.  
>"I need the blueprints for Selma's HQ," Michael requested. The sooner they figured out how to extract Andrew the better.<br>"I'll get them," Natalie offered. She needed something constructive to do. Getting away from Emilio would be a plus. Natalie could sense he was happy about the happenings.  
>"I'll check on the fire power situation," Paris left. Natalie turned and did the same. Her parents stood side by side and watched her go.<br>"What's the plan?" Fiona inquired.  
>"It's getting there," Michael answered.<br>"Hurry it up," she replied.  
>"We'll get Andrew back," Michael stated.<br>Emilio was moving to follow Natalie. Max blocked him. "No, Natey has been through enough," Max charged, "You are making it worse."  
>"I'm just saying that-," Emilio started.<br>"She didn't need to hear that," Max cut him off.  
>"He knew what he was getting himself into," Emilio contended.<br>"Natey cares about Andrew-," Max began.  
>"Don't tell me you're on his side," Emilio scoffed.<br>"I am on my sister's side," Max insisted, "Can you be a decent human being and get over yourself?!"  
>"I'm just being honest," Emilio growled.<br>"Enough," Michael stepped between Max and Emilio, "Max, I am sure Herbst has some questions for you." Max took the hint and promptly went up into the bonus room. Michael coolly stared down his future daughter's ex-boyfriend. This one was going to cause a mess of headaches. Michael was already dreading Natalie beginning to date. "Are we going to have any more problems?" he inquired.

* * *

><p>Selma tidied up her office. It chagrined her to no end that the cameras in here were obviously over looked. The floor and desk were put back in perfect place. She headed towards her wet bar which thankfully had be left untouched. Selma took up a bottle. From the corner of her eyes she saw a pair of men's shoes step into the open doorway. She recognized them immediately. Selma selected out a glass and poured the amber liquid, "Can I get you anything?"<br>The tall man came behind her and pressed close, "Scotch." She knew better than to be put at ease by his warm tone.  
>"Coming right up," Selma got out a second glass and fixed his drink. She turned to be met by dancing brown eyes and a woman melting devilish grin. Selma handed him his drink, "What brings you here, Todd?"<br>"I was getting a little concerned about you- I thought I'd come and check in," Todd gave her a once over with lowered eye lids.  
>"That's so sweet," she placed her hand over her over collar bone.<br>"Little birds have told me about some sort of incursion this morning," he swirled the drink in his glass.  
>"Nothing we couldn't put down," Selma stated, "Besides it worked out to our advantage."<br>"How is that? Do you have Natalie?" Todd leaned on the wet bar. She walked over to take up one of the tablet's Michael hadn't grabbed from her desk.  
>"Just as good- we captured Agent Frisco," Selma turned on the tablet and brought up a picture of Natalie &amp; Andrew, and held it out for Todd to see.<br>"Westen's protégé and his progeny," he smirked.  
>"I would have paid to see his face when that hit HR," Selma remarked.<br>"Waste of money," Todd took a sip of his drink, "It didn't faze him."  
>"Guess he knew it was coming," she reasoned.<br>"Learned anything from Frisco?" he inquired.  
>"We both have read his file," Selma replied.<br>"And?"  
>"It's a lost cause- Frisco specialized in psychology during training- we don't have time to break him," she stated.<br>"Point taken," Todd tipped his head.  
>"Even then there is his undying loyal to Westen," Selma added.<br>"Remind me why that is?" he licked his lips. Her eyes twinkled back at him. Selma could tell he was testing her.  
>"When Frisco was ten, Westen rescued him from an abusive drug smuggler father in a raid, he assumed financial responsibility for the boy- Westen went out of his way to foster a relationship with him," Selma rattled off, "He was also groomed by Westen to follow in his footsteps." He crossed to the desk.<br>Todd chose out another tablet and thumbed through pictures until one caught his eye. It was a security feed capture of Andrew carrying a longer haired, devastated, fragile Natalie out of a hospital room- Michael's hospital room. "Groomed?" Todd nodded, "I never understood why Westen didn't just take Frisco in considering how he invested in the boy, but given recent events it seems Westen was really grooming Frisco more for his daughter than the CIA."  
>"Michael Westen, the matchmaker," Selma chuckled.<br>"Apparently," he sighed. Todd downed the last of his scotch, "What are you going to do with Frisco?" Todd inquired.  
>"Wait. He's bait for the moment- easiest way to get to the girl; Natalie is emotionally invested in him," she reasoned, "she'll come to me."<br>"This could set her off," he warned, "A pissed off Westen is a dangerous Westen."  
>"You say any Westen is dangerous," Selma quipped.<br>"They are," Todd argued, "It's a common mistake to underestimate them."  
>"She's a teenager," she countered.<br>"Natalie can still do a lot of damage- need I remind you of what was left of Porter after she got ahold of him?" he argued.  
>"Thankfully her rage took care of that little bald problem for us," Selma contended.<br>"Porter shaved his head," he replied.  
>"He was bald," she repeated. Selma mussed Todd's dark brown strands, "I like a bit of hair on a man." He rolled his eyes. "Look, you can have Frisco when I'm done," she said, "With his only personal being to Natalie now- he'd be a perfect candidate for your program."<br>"He's on the list," Todd shrugged, "We are still clearing the last one you brought us."  
>Her mouth about dropped to the floor, "It's been six months."<br>"His recovery caused some downtime," he straightened his jacket.  
>"You would think the injury would have made things easier," Selma downed some more of her drink.<br>"You'd share in Porter's fate should Natalie learn about your part in what happened to her father," he cautioned.  
>"She won't- the job was clean," Selma said.<br>"We got damn lucky with Westen," Todd replied.  
>"It all worked out rather nicely," she agreed.<br>"You know what will happen if you screw this up," Todd locked eyes with her.  
>"I won't fail," Selma asserted.<br>"Good," he pronounced. Todd leaned in and kissed her. She sucked in his bottom lip and bit down. He pulled back just enough for her to catch the wicked gleam in his eyes. Todd nipped playfully at her lips.  
>She nibbled down his neck before kissing him again, "You better get home to that wife of yours." He groaned exaggeratedly.<br>"See ya," Todd tipped his head.  
>"Bye, Bye," Selma waved.<p>

Selma finished her drink then headed out down the hall the opposite way Todd had left. She came to the room where they were holding Andrew. Selma nodded to the guards who unlocked the door. The opening door revealed a knocked out Andrew set up in a chair. She stepped in and the door was closed behind her.  
>She stared straight on into face full of angles. Selma really couldn't blame the girl for falling for him. She ran smelling salts under his nostrils. Andrew recoiled. His nose wrinkled and he frowned. He faintly became aware of a throbbing in his head. Andrew tried to lift his hand to check his head, but found both of them zipped tied down to the chair arm. "Wakey, wakey," Selma coaxed. Andrew opened his eyes and forced them to focus. "There we are," his red headed captor smiled. Andrew glared at her. "I know you don't want to talk to me, and that's fine," Selma replied, "Let's see if we can talk to Natalie."<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9~ Trial By Fire

_To be seen. It's all we want. From the moment we take our first steps. 'Look at me, Mom. Look at me, Dad.' Tell me I'm going to be okay. Tell me that someone cares about me. Tell me that we're in this together. And that you're going to get me through_- Charlie Harris, Saving Hope

Up in the bonus room the agents and Fiona huddled around the table. They were looking for any weakness in Selma's HQ building. Elizabeth finished checking the operating system and programs. She moved on to opening the hardware to investigate. If it was the last thing Elizabeth did she was going to figure out why the audio feed cut. She maneuvered one tower so she could open it. Before opening the case Elizabeth saw a small blue flash drive looking device plugged in to one of the ports, "What the hell is this?" She pulled it out.  
>"Got something?" Michael lifted his head and looked at her.<br>"I may have just found our jammer," Elizabeth replied.

* * *

><p>Selma adjusted the security camera so both she and Andrew were in the frame. She gave herself a once over. Selma adjusted her hair. She looked over to the man still bound to chair. "Natalie is going to be able to see you," she put her hands on her hips, "Got any looks other than statue?" The glare long forgotten, Andrew shifted against the restraints. He stared ahead blankly. "Have it your way," Selma huffed. Selma took a few steps away from his side. She kicked the side of the chair hard. Selma's force set the piece of furniture and Andrew crashing to the floor. He lifted his head to avoid hitting it. Andrew could not prevent the jolt to his entire body. A cry of pain escaped his mouth before he could stop it. The reverberations informed him of injuries from his capture that he was not yet aware of. She motioned to one of her men that stood guard at the door. He came in and righted the chair. "That's better," Selma pronounced. Before Andrew could shake the sting off of his face Selma used the remote and unblocked the security feed for the particular camera.<p>

* * *

><p>Natalie came over to Elizabeth and watched her removed the device. She was facing the monitors when the feed came in. Her eyes grew wide. "Dad!" she called. Every head turned to the monitors. Natalie was glad they didn't have cameras in the house. She knew she must have jumped. Her heart skipped a beat- there was Andrew, awake and breathing. He looked roughed up, but otherwise ok. The color previously lost to her returned to Natalie's face.<br>"Say Hello, Andy," Selma instructed. Andrew just glared. Oh, how he hated that nickname. "Ok, I know you can hear me- now could you return the favor?" she showed Andrew's earpiece to the camera before putting it in her ear. Michael nodded to Elizabeth. She quickly patched in a mic.  
>"Selma or Lambert?" Michael asked.<br>"Director Westen," she greeted.  
>"Director? Nice to hear I move up in the world," he smirked.<br>"Oh, yes, haven't they told you anything?" the red haired woman chirped, "Selma will do nicely."  
>"Well, Selma, you are dealing with me now," Michael said. Not exactly what she wanted, but not unexpected. Michael was a natural leader. Andrew's absence would necessitate someone stepping into that role. If not for the sake of the mission then he would for his daughter.<br>"Now that we have that settled- why don't we get down to business?" she suggested.  
>"I'm listening," he nodded.<br>"You want Agent Frisco back," Selma stated.  
>"And you want a way back home," Michael said.<br>She nodded, "Exactly- so let's make a trade."  
>"My loft," he agreed.<br>"We'll be there in two hours," Selma said.  
>"I don't pay for damaged merchandise," Michael warned.<br>"Understood," Selma replied. She walked behind Andrew. Selma landed her hands on either side of the base of his neck and squeezed repeatedly, "I'll treat him as if he were my own brother." Natalie was about ready to leap through the screen. Selma was getting a little too handsy.  
>"We see him there or you don't see us," Michael added.<br>"Fair enough," she conceded, "Until then." Selma lifted a remote and shut off the camera. "That wasn't so bad was it?" Selma said. She went over to the waiting tray she had set up. Selma silently picked up a cloth. She opened a jar of chloroform and wet the cloth with it. No way did Selma want Andrew worming out of his restrains. She closed the jar. Selma walked behind Andrew again, leaned in, and held him. She rested her chin on the top of his head and covered his nose and mouth with the cloth. Andrew began to buck away but Selma and the restrains held firm. "You know- I am a romantic at heart, Agent Frisco," she purred, "I'll see to it that you and your Natalie get to say goodbye." With those words ringing in his ears Andrew slipped under. Once his opposition subsided Selma released him. He sunk limp in the chair. Selma dropped the cloth back onto the tray and stepped out to the guards.

* * *

><p>Natalie came over to Elizabeth and watched her removed the device. She was facing the monitors when the feed came in. Her eyes grew wide. "Dad!" she called. Every head turned to the monitors. Natalie was glad they didn't have cameras in the house. She knew she must have jumped. Her heart skipped a beat- there was Andrew, awake and breathing. He looked roughed up, but otherwise ok. The color previously lost to her returned to Natalie's face.<br>"Say Hello, Andy," Selma instructed. Andrew just glared. Oh, how he hated that nickname. "Ok, I know you can hear me- now could you return the favor?" she showed Andrew's earpiece to the camera before putting it in her ear. Michael nodded to Elizabeth. She quickly patched in a mic.  
>"Selma or Lambert?" Michael asked.<br>"Director Westen," she greeted.  
>"Director? Nice to hear I move up in the world," he smirked.<br>"Oh, yes, haven't they told you anything?" the red haired woman chirped, "Selma will do nicely."  
>"Well, Selma, you are dealing with me now," Michael said. Not exactly what she wanted, but not unexpected. Michael was a natural leader. Andrew's absence would necessitate someone stepping into that role. If not for the sake of the mission then he would for his daughter.<br>"Now that we have that settled- why don't we get down to business?" she suggested.  
>"I'm listening," he nodded.<br>"You want Agent Frisco back," Selma stated.  
>"And you want a way back home," Michael said.<br>She nodded, "Exactly- so let's make a trade."  
>"My loft," he agreed.<br>"We'll be there in two hours," Selma said.  
>"I don't pay for damaged merchandise," Michael warned.<br>"Understood," Selma replied. She walked behind Andrew. Selma landed her hands on either side of the base of his neck and squeezed repeatedly, "I'll treat him as if he were my own brother." Natalie was about ready to leap through the screen. Selma was getting a little too handsy.  
>"We see him there or you don't see us," Michael added.<br>"Fair enough," she conceded, "Until then." Selma lifted a remote and shut off the camera. "That wasn't so bad was it?" Selma said. She went over to the waiting tray she had set up. Selma silently picked up a cloth. She opened a jar of chloroform and wet the cloth with it. No way did Selma want Andrew worming out of his restrains. She closed the jar. Selma walked behind Andrew again, leaned in, and held him. She rested her chin on the top of his head and covered his nose and mouth with the cloth. Andrew began to buck away but Selma and the restrains held firm. "You know- I am a romantic at heart, Agent Frisco," she purred, "I'll see to it that you and your Natalie get to say goodbye." With those words ringing in his ears Andrew slipped under. Once his opposition subsided Selma released him. He sunk limp in the chair. Selma dropped the cloth back onto the tray and stepped out to the guards.

* * *

><p>Natalie hung her head. She held herself. Facing away from everyone else, Natalie tried to compose herself and gather her thoughts. Michael and Fiona watched her back. Fiona sighed. She didn't want to cause her daughter anymore stress, but the urge to comfort her was strong. Natalie was not likely to accept it from her at the place their relationship was at the moment. That had always been her father's department anyway. Natalie needed her father. Everything inside Michael was screaming he had to fix this. He went to his future daughter. Michael stood by her side. He said nothing, just letting Natalie feel his presence. She raised her head high and squared her shoulders. "Selma thinks I am just some teenager that will fly off the handle," Natalie frowned. She analyzed the Selma's face and attitude wavered when Michael told her who was in charge. "I almost did," Natalie added.<br>"Your age has nothing to do with what happened back that Selma's HQ," Michael replied.  
>"I know better," she stated.<br>"You want to protect the people you care about- it's instinct," Michael said.  
>"If I had been acting logically-," Natalie began.<br>"We all have our moments," Michael hated to admit it. He angled back and looked at Fiona. He shot a man dead for having her kidnapped. He had run into a burning building to save her. He had betrayed the damn CIA for her. Before his last breath there would probably be a thousand more things he'd do to protect or defend her. Was Michael perfect? By no means. He did stupid things too, but without a doubt he loved Fiona.

Michael and Natalie rejoined the group at the table. "I am guessing the meet at the loft is a trap," Fiona offered the only support she felt able to by pressing on. Natalie nodded her thanks.  
>"Selma is going to send some guys to secure the place," Paris figured.<br>"I would," Michael said.  
>"What do we do?" he raised the question to Natalie.<br>She locked eyes with Michael, "We are going to hit them in route." He smiled. She had read his mind.  
>"I'll get a list of possible roads they could take," Elizabeth offered.<br>"The first road out from the building would be ideal," Natalie said. She pointed to a spot on the 3D map on the table, "The red light here- can you hack in and set it up so Max can make sure it's red when they come to it?"  
>"Easy," Elizabeth answered.<br>"I'll be waiting here and take out the tires," Natalie motioned on the same map.

* * *

><p>"Now, Max," Elizabeth saw the van coming down the road and radioed. Max ran the code that Elizabeth had given him. The van rolled into the light. It stopped on schedule. From her position Natalie took three swift shots. Two hit the front tires of the van. Fiona came up behind the van carrying a large assault rifle- locked and loaded. Michael walked up to the engine and tossed a small bundle on top of it. Selma couldn't see exactly what was going on. After a moment the engine block dropped down onto the road with a spark. Taking advantage of the may lay, Andrew procured a gun from the guard on his left. He shoved it up under the corner of Selma's jaw pinning her to the door of the van. "Open the doors," Andrew commanded. His finger was on the trigger.<p>

"Do it," Selma echoed. Andrew was on top of her gun. The driver unlocked the doors. Paris took the driver while Michael got the guard. Selma opened her door and Andrew forced her out. She grunted when he slammed her up against the side of the car. "Drop your gun," Andrew ordered. Selma frowned. She took hold of her weapon by the butt of the gun. Selma let the gun slip out of her fingers to the ground. She kicked it away. Andrew held her there while her personnel where disarmed and cuffed. They were shoved into the back of the van Michael & Fiona arrived in while Quatermaine and Herbst held their guns on them.  
>Michael &amp; Fiona rounded the disabled van to Andrew. Andrew handed Selma off to Fiona without a word. "Are you ok, Andrew?" Michael inquired.<br>"Natalie? Where is Natalie? Is she ok?" Andrew answered.  
>Fiona looked back from cuffing Selma. She didn't expect the first words out of Frisco's mouth would be about Natalie. Fiona went back to cuffing the other woman and took her to the van. Michael shook his head. His thought after a dangerous mission where they had to separate were often about Fiona's safety. Something usually interrupted him asking or she found him before he could ask. That was even better. He got to hold her.<br>"Do you think she'd trust anyone else to take out the tires in a vehicle you were in?" Michael quipped. He retrieved his pocket knife. Michael opened it to the blade. He didn't even have to ask Andrew to raise his hands. Michael cut the zip ties that bound his future protégé. Andrew rubbed his wrists and leaned against the vehicle.

A motorcycle pulled up beside the van. Fiona & Michael forced Selma into the back seat of their van with her guys as Natalie took off her helmet. She and Andrew locked eyes. Down dropped the helmet from her hands. He reached out to her. Natalie ran into Andrew's open arms and clutched him close as if her very life depended on him. Andrew winced for a moment, but returned her embrace. His eyes closed briefly as he gave thanks for being able to hold her again.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. :) ****I am going out of town next week and my internet access will probably be spotty until I get back home so there won't be an update next week, but I'll still be writing and surring up the second arc of this story. I hope you enjoy the update.**

Chapter 10~ Too Close For Comfort

_Doctors are well known to be the worst patients. Similarly, anyone with special ops training is tough to protect. They think they can handle anything_ ~ Michael Westen

Natalie steadied Andrew as they came into the living room. "Max!" she called, "He's hurt!" Natalie helped Andrew over to the couch and eased him down. She sat on the coffee table holding his hand. Behind them the others herded Selma and her men into the fenced backyard. Max rushed over to the pair. He sat beside Andrew and made a quick visual assessment.  
>"I'm ok," Andrew smiled.<br>"Max will be the judge of that," Natalie replied.  
>"On a scale of one to ten how's the pain?" Max asked.<br>"Three," Andrew answered.  
>"Ok, so normal person's seven," Max noted.<br>"It's fine- I'm fine," Andrew protested.  
>"Follow my finger for me with your eyes please," Max had to insist. This was ridiculous- Andrew had walked away from car crashes more banged up than this and chased down the his mark. He didn't need to be fuzzed over or so he thought. Max leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, "Come on- if we don't do this she'll hurt me." He pointed to Natalie. Natalie narrowed her eyes on the two and arched a brow. Andrew conceded. Max paid carefully attention as he moved his finger from one side to the other. He took out a pen light and doubled checked Andrew's pupils. "Reaction time is a little slow," Max frowned.<br>"She chloroformed me," Andrew offered, "I was totally out for awhile."  
>The future resident took in the information and went on with his examination. "Do you guys have a scanner or something?" Max requested.<br>"I'm sure Elizabeth brought something," Natalie replied. She let go of Andrew momentarily. Natalie went over to the hutch across the room. She pulled out the drawer and rummaged through it. She dug out a slim Natalie ran back and took up her station once again on the coffee table in front of Andrew. She gave Max the box. He took what looked like a glove out of it.

Max slipped on the glove and pressed a button a screen projected in from of him. "I need you to lean forward," Max directed, "I'm going to scan your neck and head." Andrew did as instructed. Max scanned over the intended area. He placed his thumb and index finger together in a point on top of the glove then drew them apart. The image magnified. "So far so good- a bit of bruising, but no punctures," Max reported. He pushed the button a second time and the image on the screen switched to an x-ray. Max repeated the scan. "No cracks in skull or other bones," he tried to keep his medical jargon from coming out, "Excellent."  
>"What's next?" Andrew asked.<br>"I saw the blow you took to the chest," Max answered, "I'd like to scan your ribs."  
>Andrew lifted his arms to take care of unbuttoning his shirt, but they ached. His muscles just would not cooperate. He couldn't make his arms go very far and had to drop them. Natalie took over. She wasn't patient enough for that unbuttoning nonsense. If something was wrong it was better to know now. Natalie gripped the top of the shirt and ripped, sending the buttons flying.<br>"Hey- that's supposed to be my move on your shirt," Andrew pouted. The comment earned a glare from Emilio. No one paid him any mind. He stood there invisible as he watched.  
>"TMI, TMI," Max quipped. He helped Natalie and Andrew removed the shirt.<br>"Oh, my…" Natalie gasped when she pulled the sleeve off of Andrew's arm. They found a gnarly red and purple ring around his right bicep. An uneven trail of the two colors emanated from the ring and flowed down his arm. It barely stopped the other side of Andrew's wrist.  
>Max switched modes on the scanner and scanned the ring. "Looks like a ripped a blood vessel," he moved the glove up along the trail and watched the screen, "I can repair the damage, but the blood will take time to reabsorb." Andrew nodded. "Hold still." Max switched to yet another mode and light sown down on Andrew's arm. Once the light shut off, Max rescanned. Happy with the results he went on and started with the top bruise on Andrew's chest and worked his way down. "They definitely cracked a few ribs," he grimaced.<br>"I figured as much," Andrew replied. The back door slid open.

Michael & Fiona were the first to return. They shut it behind them and went into the living room. All three turned and looked at them. "How did it go?" Andrew asked.

"Fine. Paris and the others are locking up," Michael said.

"That was too close, Andrew," Natalie locked eyes with Andrew. Andrew took Natalie's hand and drew it to his chest. He pressed her hand over his heart. She felt his lungs contract and expand as he breathed. Natalie leaned down and kissed Andrew's lips softly. The sincerity of her unplanned simple show of affection was not lost on her family. Emilio slinked out quietly and headed back up to the room he was staying in with Max to pout. "You know if you went to an actual doctor we could get you some stronger pain meds," Max said.

"Motrin will work just fine," Andrew replied.  
>"I want you to rest. Doctor's orders," Max said.<br>Andrew groaned. "The more hands we have clearing things out the faster we get home," he reasoned.  
>"I am not sure you should be going home in the next few days," Max repied.<br>Andrew's brow furrowed, "Why?"  
>"I'm not willing to risk your ribs breaking and causing internal damage during the transfer," Max threw back. It was psychically taxing.<br>"Is that a real possibility? Are the cracks that bad?" Natalie asked.  
>"Not a very probable possibility, but it's still one," Max said.<br>"If there is no one else to round up we have to leave tomorrow," Andrew insisted, "I don't need to be babied."  
>"You were special to my dad and you are important to my sister which makes you important to me," Max asserted. Andrew swallowed. The younger man had no idea what that declaration meant to him. He never had any issues with Max, but to have his acceptance out loud... There were no words to describe how that felt. Right out acceptance was scarce in Andrew's experience.<br>"Thanks, Max," Andrew said. He forced himself up off the couch. "I just need to walk it off," Andrew took a couple of unsteady steps. Natalie slipped her hand around Andrew's waist. He put his arm over her shoulders.  
>"Need help?" Michael asked.<br>"I got him," Natalie replied.  
>"Go rest," Max directed.<br>"Alright, I'll go lie down until I'm steady," Andrew compromised.  
>"Thank you," Max said.<br>Michael sat down on the love seat and watched Natalie & Andrew disappear. He noticed the bag he and Fiona had stashed the stuff in from Selma's offices. He unzipped it. Michael dug through until he found what he wanted. He took up one of the tablets. Michael turned it on and began to skim through files. It had one on every member of the team sent back. He focused on Natalie's collection of files, starting with the pictures- all were from security footage or public places. Fiona joined him. "Are you sure you should be looking through that?"

"I won't tell if you don't," Michael smirked. 

Paris came back from securing Selma and her crew in the cleared out shed in the garage. Quartermaine and Herbst stayed behind to guard.  
>"What's the prognosis, Doc?" Paris asked.<br>"He's a little wobbly, we'll see then how much of it comes from the blow to the head when chloroformed works out of his system," Max concluded, "That should clear in a few hours."  
>"Good," Paris nodded.<br>"He won't be up to returning home until tomorrow at the earliest," Max got to point, "I'd rather he'd wait a couple days."  
>"Alright," Paris said, "We still have some clean up to do." He headed up to the bonus room to check on Selma's computer files Herbst had decrypting. <p>

As Michael continued to look through the pictures, he came to the capture of security footage of Andrew carrying Natalie out of a hospital room.  
>"That's outside your room," Fiona confirmed. She recognized the clothes Natalie was wearing in the photo. "Frisco was there?" Fiona queried.<br>"Looks that way," Mike replied, "You didn't know?"  
>"No," Fiona shook her head, "I had arrangements to make." A heavy sigh racked her shoulders. "I'm playing a lot of catch up here," she admitted. Half of Fiona was glad her daughter had someone there for her. The other half allowed a bit of jealously. He had taken Natalie away when the family needed to stick together. Maybe that worked out for the best. Andrew seemed to be Natalie's only source of solace. The sound of a violin crept down the hall and into the living room. "Do you hear that?" Fiona inquired.<br>"Yeah," he sat the tablet aside. 

Fiona didn't know the song, but she recognized her daughter's style. Fiona & Michael followed the music. It led them to the open door of the master suite. Andrew laid propped up on the bed with a blanket over him. In his hand he held the phone where the music played out of. He rested his eyes. Michael leaned on one doorpost and Fiona leaned on the other. Andrew cracked his eyes open. "She plays like a goddess," Andrew smirked.  
>"How are you doing?" Michael asked.<br>"Good, I'm good," Andrew replied.  
>"What's the name of this piece?" Fiona asked, "I've never heard it before."<br>"It's new- um... Mission is the title," Andrew answered, "We met a composer in Kiev- Natalie commissioned this piece from him and gave me the recording as present."  
>"It's beautiful," Fiona remarked. Andrew could feel her eyes trying to read him. Maybe this forced bed rest would be a total waste of time after all.<br>"I thought she was at least in her twenties until she told me," he offered.  
>Fiona nodded. She'd give him that. Fiona cleared her throat, "All right."<br>"It all started out above board, totally professional," Andrew explained, "Then we started this dance around each other and somehow things got personal, very personal- very fast."  
>"You could have told me this nine months ago," Fiona crossed her arms over her chest.<br>"Natalie wasn't ready to tell you," he stated.  
>"And you were ok with that?" she demanded.<br>"I wasn't happy about it," Andrew frowned. He adjusted the ice pack on his neck. "You weren't even talking to me at the time," the agent pointed out. The song ended.  
>"If I had been maybe I would have picked up on a few things," Fiona acknowledged.<br>"How about a truce?" Andrew proposed.  
>Fiona tipped her head in agreement. "Don't forget Natalie is my daughter," she warned.<br>"You're a mama bear- I get it," Andrew offered, "All you want to do is protect your cub."  
>"Could you play the song again?" Michael requested.<br>"Sure thing," Andrew tapped his phone.  
>"Andrew plays too," Natalie appeared behind them.<br>"Hey," Andrew smiled. Natalie went over and handed him a glass of water.  
>She helped Andrew take a drink, "Can I get you anything else?"<br>"Thanks," he shook his head.  
>"We'll let you rest," Michael said.<br>"What I need is to get back to work," Andrew said.  
>"Not until Max clears you," Natalie replied. This was not a fight he was going to win.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: There has been a slight delay in our travel plans, but I did promise a chapter this week so here it is. I hope you all enjoy the update. It was a difficult one to write and to be honest I'm a bit nervous about it...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11~ Fallout<span>

_There's a difference between pain and suffering. See, pain is in the body. Suffering is in the mind, and it feels infinite. So maybe the key is to feel your pain and learn from it. And someday your suffering might disappear_~ Charlie Harris, Saving Hope

Natalie slept with her arms tightly wrapped around Andrew from behind. She had no intention of letting go and that was fine by him. He had fallen asleep with a smile on his face. Their peaceful slumber was shattered when the door was splintered open. Gun shots rang out. Natalie rolled off of the bed bringing her glock with her. Using the bed as cover she returned fire on the gunman. It didn't take many shots for her to drop her opponent. A few moments after the gunfire stopped Natalie slowly stood up. She kept her gun trained on the intruder as she crossed the room to where he fell. The light flittering through the curtains was dim. It barely was enough for her to see the man's face. "Emilio?" Natalie leaned down to get a better look. It was indeed her ex. A sickening thought tied a knot in Natalie's stomach. "Andrew?" she called. Her lover hadn't moved at all. He was lying still on the bed. Natalie went to the bed and knelt beside him. "Andrew," she caressed his cheek. There was no response. "Andrew!" Natalie shook him by his shoulder. He didn't wake up. She brushed back his bangs, removing the feathers and foam bits the bullets had set free from the pillows that had fallen on him. She felt something wet on his forehead. Her chest tightened and all breath rushed out of her. Natalie reached for his wrist to check for a pulse. She found none. Natalie gasped in vain for air. Frantically her fingers went to his neck. There was no pulse to find there either. She pressed an ear to his chest, but heard nothing. Natalie closed her eyes and listen harder to no avail. She fumbled for the lamp pull. The light confirmed her worst fears. His head was bleeding from a bullet wound. "Andrew," Natalie whimpered. Tears streamed down her face. "No," She shook her head, "NO!" Natalie threw herself onto his lifeless body…

Natalie awoke in a cold sweat. Pulling out her gun from under her pillow she shot straight up out of Andrew's arms. Natalie aimed her gun directly towards the door. Her movements woke Andrew. Soon he had his gun leveled at the door beside hers. After he could focus Andrew motioned for Natalie to cover him as he went to check the door. He made his way over to the door. Poking out first the gun then his head he checked one way then the other. Andrew came back in and closed the door, "There's no one there." Natalie kept her gun on the door. He went to her and took the gun. He set the two guns on his nightstand. Andrew sat down on the bed behind her, "Natalie?" He brought his body flush against hers. Andrew laid his cheek on top of Natalie's hair. She melted back into him. "Sweetheart," Andrew wrapped his arms around Natalie.  
>"It's nothing- just, just a dream," Natalie<br>"Some dream," Andrew replied, "Your heart is pounding." He kissed her temple. "Wanna tell me about it?" Andrew asked.  
>"No," Natalie answered.<br>"Do you think you can go back to sleep?" he inquired. She turned to him and shook her head. "Is there anything I can do?"  
>"I think there's something that might help," Natalie took the pillows and after fluffing them stacked them against the headboard. She guided Andrew up further on the bed propping him up against the headboard cushioned by the pillows. "Comfortable?" Natalie asked.<br>"Does it matter?" he replied.  
>"Yes," she answered.<br>"I'm wonderful," Andrew said.  
>"Good," Natalie straddled him.<br>"Woah," he grinned. She hesitated for a moment. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to," Andrew said, "I could just hold you."  
>"I do," Natalie affirmed, "It's just…" She leaned down and kissed his bicep where the ring of blood still lay under his skin. Natalie then turned her attention to a bruise on his chest.<br>Andrew hooked his finger under her chin and brought them face to face. "I'm ok," he assured her. Andrew grabbed the hem of the t-shirt, his shirt- the little thief, that Natalie had worn to sleep in. He pulled it off over her head. He took his time admiring her beauty. Natalie smirked. She loved how his eyes darkened as he drew them up and down her body. Andrew never failed to make her feel desired.  
>"For someone who has a photographic memory you sure stare at me a lot- especially when my clothes are off," Natalie ran her fingers through Andrew's black bed head hair.<br>"You have to admit the view is spectacular," Andrew replied.  
>"I think I like my view better," she teased his lips with hers.<br>"Is that right?" his mouth reached out. They came crashing to together. Tongues explored and caressed. She relished his taste. 

Emilio peeked out from kitchen. He heard their door opened, but also the footsteps of a man. He hung back in the kitchen unwilling to deal with Natalie's new, well, Emilio wasn't ready to admit what Andrew was to her yet. She barely left the guy's side since they had returned. They even took a shift guarding the people out in the shed. Emilio grumbled under his breath bitterly. He had tried just about everything he could think of to woo Natalie back to no avail. He took another drink from his glass before deciding to head to bed. A loud mingled moan stopped him right at their door. It came from in the room. Emilio refused to believe his ears. "You feel so good," Andrew's groan came from behind the door. Emilio's stomach fell. He set his jaw. The longer he stood there the more he heard. The more he heard the angrier he got. Emilio rushed off. This meant nothing in the long run he tried to convince himself. After all Emilio already knew they were together. Andrew wasn't going to get in the away. Natalie was coming back to him one way or another. The other man wasn't even supposed to be there now. Emilio practically ran up the stairs to the room he was sharing with Max to find it empty. Emilio picked up their bags of clothes and flung them across the room at the door just as Max was coming in. 

Spent physically, mentally, and emotionally Natalie collapsed into Andrew. After she could think coherently she realized all of her weight was on him. Natalie began to move, but Andrew stopped her by putting his hand on her back. "You're fine," he smiled. They had a good two hours before they were due for another shift on guard duty. Andrew eased them back down into bed. Natalie allowed the sound of his heart to lull her back to sleep.

* * *

><p><p>

After their shift Andrew & Natalie finished scrubbing the van. They be going back home in the next few hours if nothing else came up in Selma's files. The couple were on their way inside when the side door flew open. Selma entered with a gun drawn. Natalie managed to raise her weapon, but Selma shot it out of her hand. She continued to fire. There was no time for Andrew to draw his gun no time for him even to think. He reacted. Andrew took hold of Natalie pulling her into his chest as he threw them both down to the concrete floor. His body came between Natalie and the shooter. Flashes of the awful night six months ago flooded her mind and Natalie froze. They only subsided when the bullets stopped. Michael & Paris took Selma down and disarmed her. Natalie was vaguely aware of Andrew lifting his head. "How did she get loose?" he demanded.  
>"We'll find out," Paris said.<br>"Are you alright?" Andrew asked. Natalie found her feet and marched off without answering him. "Put Selma in a room and keep Quatermaine on her door," he ordered. Then Andrew went after Natalie. 

He found her in the kitchen. "What the hell were you thinking back there?" Natalie demanded.  
>"Selma was going to shoot you," Andrew answered.<br>"Better me than you," she commanded, "Don't put yourself in the line of fire for me ever again!"  
>"What did you expect me to do, Natalie?" Andrew said.<br>"Stay safe," Natalie argued, "I'm not worth taking a bullet for."  
>"Bull," Andrew argued, "After everything we've been through don't you know what you are to me?"<br>"You know how much I depend on you! That's four times you could have died in less than a week," Natalie threw back.  
>Andrew counted on his fingers, "Four? That seems high." His brow furrowed. "You're counting me coming back for you aren't you?" he frowned.<br>"Yes!"  
>Andrew raked his hand over his face. He knew exactly where this fight was heading the moment he shielded his girlfriend. "You would have done the same thing for me," Andrew asserted.<br>"That's different," she snapped.  
>"The hell it is," he rejoined.<br>"Out of everyone I thought you would understand," Natalie straightened.  
>"I understand what happened mirrored-," Andrew began.<br>"I'm fine," Natalie cut him off.  
>"Fine?" Andrew repeated incredulously, "Stomping away after your boyfriend tries to protect you from gunfire then biting his head off means you're totally fine."<br>"Your inner shrink is over analyzing," she disputed.  
>"When did you start pretending with me?" he queried. Natalie went over the fridge and took out the bottle of vodka. She set it on the counter. When Natalie reached for a glass Andrew put it back. She put her hands on her hips. He leaned on the refrigerator door. Andrew crossed his arms over his chest. <p>

Fiona heard the shouting from her place on the couch. She dropped the tablet in her hands onto the coffee table and headed towards. Neither of them saw her as she entered the dining room. Natalie carried anguish like her father. "My mother lost her husband, her life partner, because of me," Natalie replied, "My brother lost his biggest cheerleader- because of me."  
>"You are not the reason Mike died," Andrew corrected.<br>"Aren't I?" Natalie replied.  
>"No," he crossed to the woman he loved.<br>"You know it's true- so do Mom and Max," she argued, "I see it in their faces when they look at me."  
>"They're hurt you are pushing them away," Andrew reasoned.<br>"They hate me for what happened to Dad," Natalie pronounced.  
>"Your mom and brother love you desperately," Andrew countered, "That's how we got here."<br>"Deep down they hate me," she insisted. Natalie cast her yes to the floor. "You should too," she added.  
>"I could never hate you," Andrew cupped her cheek in his palm. Natalie couldn't face him.<br>She held her elbows, "I'm the reason he's dead."  
>"No, no, no," he cooed. Andrew shook his head softly.<br>"Your best friend, the man you looked to as a father is gone- I took that from you," Natalie said.  
>"Stop!" he took her and lifted her onto the counter, "Look at me." Natalie refused. "Look at me," Andrew repeated his request, "Please?" There was that voice again. The one that usually got him whatever he wanted. Not this time. Natalie had already vowed not to cry. She would break if she saw the pain and disappointment in his brown orbs. Andrew hooked her chin and turned her face towards him. She wouldn't meet his eyes. "I do not blame you for Mike's death," Andrew insisted, "Porter, and Porter alone, shot Mike-."<br>"Dad had cover- he could have gotten away if it weren't for me," Natalie protested.  
>"Porter knew exactly what he was doing," Andrew asserted.<br>"Don't say it," she objected.  
>"You are Mike's Natey Girl- his baby," Andrew pressed on, "He loved you more than his own life." Natalie could not debate what he said. Every word was true. Every word stung. "Porter turned his gun on you because he knew Mike's paternal instincts would kick in," he finished, "That does not make it your fault." Andrew rubbed Natalie's arms up and down.<br>"You make it sound so simple," she said.  
>"That's because it is," he replied.<br>Natalie wanted to believe him so badly. "If only," she sighed.  
>"It's true- you are not responsible for other people's choices," Andrew maintained.<br>"Dad-," she started.  
>"Saved you, like any good father, and I will always be grateful to him," he<br>"He never should have been put in that position," Natalie asserted.  
>"No, what Porter did was low," Andrew agreed.<br>"He wouldn't have been able to do it if I hadn't been there," she pointed out.  
>"He would have found some other way to get what he wanted," he rolled his neck.<br>"Why did my gun have to jam?" Natalie wondered aloud.  
>"I don't know," Andrew answered.<br>"If I had just backed up, waited two minutes- it wouldn't have happened," she said.  
>Andrew stood to his full height. He rubbed his eyes, "You stepping into an ongoing firefight. One that you did not start."<br>"I was stupid- I knew better," Natalie shook her head.  
>Andrew threw his hands up in the air. "I wish it had been me instead of Mike," he declared, "I wish to God it had been me!" Andrew pivoted and began to stomp away.<br>"Andrew…" Natalie reached out to him. He kept moving until she told hold of his wrist. Natalie yanked him back. Andrew spun to face her. His face immediately softened at the unshed tears in her eyes. Unable to speak Natalie desperately grasped at fists full of Andrew's shirt.  
>"Hey," he wrapped his arms around her. Andrew caressed circles in her back. That intuitive gesture broke her resolve. She buried her face in his chest and cried. Andrew rested his chin on the top of Natalie's head. Everything drained out of her.<p>

After a few moments Fiona took a step forward. It was then that Andrew spotted her. Andrew tipped his head toward the pass way where Fiona stood. Natalie let go of Andrew. He still held his girl in the protective circle of his arms. "How long have you been there?" she wiped her cheeks. Fiona's watery eyes and slumped shoulders poke volumes. Finding no words, Fiona opened her arms for her daughter. Andrew nudged Natalie to her mother. Hesitantly Natalie walk into her mother's embrace. Fiona kissed her hair. Pulled back slightly Fiona took Natalie's face in her hands. She made eye contact. "I don't blame you," Fiona said.  
>"Mom," Natalie sniffled.<br>"That is entirely on Jesse," Fiona remained firm. She looked to Andrew who nodded. Fiona knew the agent had something to do with her former friend's so called disappearance. With all the pain the bastard caused her family and especially her daughter Fiona was more than happy to let it slide. She probably would have done it herself, but was beaten to the punch by someone. Natalie locked eyes with Andrew. Fiona didn't know how close to that person she was. While he was not the killer Andrew made sure that the body would never be found. If the parts turned up and push came to shove he'd take the fall for her. Fiona wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulder.  
>"Go talk with your mother- we'll finish later," Andrew coaxed.<br>"Ok," Natalie allowed Fiona to lead her off to the master bedroom where they could talk in private. She was too tired to fight anymore.

Andrew went upstairs to interrogate Selma. He expected to find Quartermaine on the door. Michael was there instead. "There seemed to be a battle going on in the kitchen," Michael quipped.  
>"How much did you hear?" Andrew inquired.<br>Michael shrugged. "Anyone injured?" he asked.  
>"Natalie's hurting," Andrew admitting, "Fiona's with her now- they need to talk."<br>"They do," Michael agreed. He spied the wet spot in the front of Andrew's shirt.  
>Andrew lifted his hand and motioned to it, "You would think after twenty five years of skirmishes and all my training I would figure out a defense for a woman crying into my shirt."<br>"If you find one drop me a line," Michael replied.  
>"We all miss you," Andrew shifted on the balls of his feet. He was treading a thin line here. Andrew needed his mentor. Though the Michael in front of him wasn't his Michael yet it was as close as he'd come again. "Especially Natalie," Andrew added.<br>"You'll all find your way in time," Michael replied, "Natalie will be ok- she's got you."  
>"I'm not her Superman," Andrew's shoulders fell. He nodded to Michael before opening the door and going inside the room.<p>


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. ****This is the end of the first arc (sort of). I think you'll all like what I have in mind for the second one. I am still figuring out a few of the details. I thought I'd leave one up to you. So here is a quick poll, open until the next chapter: Should I write in a grown kid for Sam? You can vote yes or no in a review or PM me with your answer. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12 ~ Lifeline <span>

_Covert intelligence at the most basic level is a type of weapon. Like any weapon it can be used for good or evil, to make war or peace or to serve justice or power. It comes down to one thing: what you decide to do with it ~ Michael Westen_

Fiona sat Natalie on the bed. She sat down and took a breath. "I heard what you said to Andrew," Fiona said.  
>"You weren't supposed to," Natalie replied.<br>Fiona took her daughter's hands, "I'm glad I did. Will you listen for me?" Natalie nodded. "We all love you," Fiona made sure to make eye contact, "Especially your father."  
>"Mom…"<br>"You said you'd listen. Wasn't he a good father?" Fiona pressed.  
>"You know he was," Natalie answered.<br>"Good fathers protect their children," Fiona asserted.  
>"I'm an adult," Natalie countered.<br>"You could be eighty- you'd still be our child," Fiona insisted.  
>"I wasn't supposed to get this old in the first place," Natalie replied, "Maybe it would have been better if the cancer had taken me."<br>"Do you really wish that on your father? Michael survived a lot, but losing a child? It would have completely destroyed him," Fiona stated, "Especially if he lost his little girl- you were always his favorite."  
>Natalie chuckled, "Dad didn't play favorites."<br>"I can't imagine what was going on in his head that night," Fiona said, "Maybe in that split second he thought about how much it would hurt me or your brother or…" She flicked her head. "Andrew…" Fiona mumbled. She was still getting use to that idea. "You matter to a lot of people," Fiona added. Natalie had nothing to say to that so she kept quiet. Fiona let the silence settle for a moment. She looked down at their still joined hands. "I don't think I would have ever forgiven him if he had let you die," Fiona admitted.  
>"Wouldn't he have done the same for Max?" Fiona questioned.<br>"Yes-," Natalie answered.  
>"Damn straight he would have- I love your brother, but he's useless with a gun," Fiona replied.<br>"How old was he when he saw dad get shot for the first time?" Natalie inquired.  
>"Four," Fiona frowned, "His aversion started there I suppose."<br>"Max wouldn't have gotten himself put in the position I did," Natalie sighed.  
>"It was the wrong place, wrong time- you were just there to have dinner with your dad. You had no idea that Jesse would show up and attack," Fiona began to ramble, "Or that he was capable for that matter. I didn't know. They had lost touch for a while and were barely civil to each other when they did speak, but-."<br>"Barely civil?" Natalie raised an eyebrow.  
>"Ok, they were fighting," Fiona conceded, "Your father never told me what those fights were about." Fiona shook her head. Natalie pressed her lips together. Before the shootout, she had been privy to one of the last fights between the men, but wasn't going to burden her mother with the details.<p>

* * *

><p>Andrew came back down the main stair case and looked around. Fiona nor Natalie were in the kitchen or dining room. He figured they were still talking in the master bedroom. It delayed his plans to get to his peace offering present. A box of Snezhinki cookies. They were Natalie's favorite. He keep a box tucked into the side of his bag for emergencies. Andrew went into the living room to wait for them. Who should he find stewing there on the couch, but Emilio? Andrew was thinking of backing out of the room, but Emilio had already seen him.<br>"If it isn't the cradle robber," Emilio got up.  
>Andrew set his jaw, "Emilio. I didn't see you there."<br>"Probably wouldn't have come in if you had," Emilio's lip curled back.  
>"You don't want to be around me either," Andrew replied.<br>"I understand you, but you're stopping Natalie from coming around me too," Emilio argued.  
>"Not my call," Andrew shrugged.<br>"Oh, so secure aren't we," Emilio taunted, "Well, Mr. Rebound, we both know Natalie still loves me."  
>"And how do you figure that?" Andrew asked, "That's not what Natalie's actions are showing me."<br>"She rode you last night- so what?" Emilio threw out, "It means nothing in the long run." Andrew's expressive face flew into incredulousness for a moment before he recovered. He threw his hands up and walked away. "We're not done here!" Emilio grabbed Andrew by his shoulder and spun him back.  
>Andrew removed Emilio's hand from his shoulder. "Keep your hands off of me," he stated, "We are done."<br>"Aw, someone is being a little bit sensitive," Emilio taunted.  
>Andrew huffed, "For a guy that's been trying to win Natalie back where is your respect for her?"<br>"I do respect Natalie," Emilio said.  
>"If you did you'd respect her decisions and you wouldn't talk about her like that," Andrew countered.<br>"And you don't?" Emilio replied.  
>"No," Andrew shook his head vehemently.<br>Emilio cocked his head, "Am I supposed to believe you're banging a smoking hot nineteen-year-old and not bragging to your boys about it?"  
>"I don't, but my relationship with Natalie is none of your concern," Andrew restated. He straightened his shoulders. "Maybe you should be more concerned with what I know about you," Andrew cautioned.<br>"Like what?" Emilio sneered.  
>"Like what you did to Natalie the night she dumped you," Andrew<br>"Guess who she called to pick her up," Andrew said, "I saw the mascara running down her checks, her cut lip, ripped clothes- you messed her up."  
>"She broke my nose."<br>"To get away from you," Andrew scoffed, "You were trying to rape her."  
>"I was-," Emilio began.<br>"Stoned?" Andrew cut him off, "Stoned, drunk or both- there is no excuse. If Mike had seen her the way I did he would have killed you on sight. I wanted to."  
>"Why didn't you?" Emilio challenged.<br>"Taking care of Natalie was more important," Andrew explained.  
>"I've been sober for eight months," Emilio said, "No alcohol, no drugs."<br>"Good for you," Andrew said, "I hope it enables you to get a life."  
>"I did it for her," Emilio pronounced.<br>"If you didn't do it for yourself it's not going to last," Andrew warned.  
>"Is that what you're going to tell Natalie?" Emilio snapped.<br>"She makes up her own mind," Andrew said.  
>"When it suits you," Emilio accused.<br>"You don't give a damn about Natalie!" Andrew declared. He threw up his hands. Andrew headed for the doorway.  
>"Don't walk away from me!" Andrew caught Emilio's arm before he touched him again. He brought it be behind Emilio's back. Andrew pinned the younger man to the back of the couch.<br>"What the hell are you doing?" Emilio said, "Don't you know who my father is?"  
>"Carmelo Dante," Andrew rolled his eyes, "When you get home ask daddy who Trevor Frisco was." He got up and tossed Emilio to the side. They both righted to find Fiona and Natalie standing behind them. Natalie went to Andrew wrapped her arms around him.<br>"He pinned me," Emilio whined.  
>"You were being an ass as usual," Natalie stated.<br>"That's not the whole story," Emilio insisted.  
>"Andrew has his buttons and you pushed them- you had to deal with the consequence," Natalie replied. Emilio looked to Fiona for support. She shook her head. This was Natalie's decision at hers. Emilio glared at Andrew. The hatred in his eyes did not sit well with his ex. Natalie stood in front of Andrew like a shield. "From now on stay the hell away from Andrew," she ordered. Emilio had heard her angry- this was not anger. There was no passion in her steeled eyes. She was cold except for the lethal growl that escaped her throat when she said Andrew's name.<br>"Fine, Miss Obvious Daddy Issues," Emilio spat. He turned to leave. 

Max threw the door from the stairs to the bonus room. "Hey!" he shouted at his 'friend's' back. Emilio froze. Max sounded pissed.  
>"Has Elizabeth figured out what that USB device was?" Andrew asked.<br>"Yeah," Max threw it at Emilio, "What don't you tell them what it is?" Emilio stood silently frowning. "It was synced to your phone," Max charged.  
>"You little sh!t!" Natalie growled. Andrew grabbed her around her shoulders.<br>"Emilio," Fiona put her hands on her hips.  
>"What's going on?" Michael asked. He joined the group from guard duty. Paris had taken Selma to the group of her guys and Quatermaine that were the first shift going back.<br>"Emilio here's our little jammer," Andrew answered.  
>"You're sore because they caught you," Emilio retorted.<br>"That's not the issue here- you endangered the entire team! Natalie had no warning system, Paris' wife is waiting for him, Jason & Elizabeth have two young boys to get home to, Fiona is the only parent Max and Natalie have left, do I even have to mention Mike?" Andrew charged, "I mean you do want Natalie to be born right? I sure do."  
>"Max too," Natalie added.<br>Max did the math from his birthday in his head, "Actually, I'm good."  
>"Fi's already pregnant?" Michael gulped. That put a new layer of pressure on.<br>"Try to act surprised when I tell you," Fiona crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her eldest.  
>"She'll be out before I'm born," Max promised.<br>Michael couldn't find a response. His mind was busy trying to figure out how the hell he was going to make that happen.  
>"Funny thing is you didn't have to turn it on- they already had me; you were getting what you wanted without lifting a finger," Andrew said.<br>"Not quite," Emilio rejoined.  
>"I hope you got your money's worth," Andrew sneered, "You just bought yourself a ride on the first trip out of here." He shoved the teenager toward the hallway to find Paris before the first group was gone.<br>

* * *

>The family gathered in the foyer for their goodbyes. Michael was leaving in the van to ditch it and they were going home. Andrew approached first, "It was good seeing you, Mike."<br>"Nice meeting you," Michael shook his hand.  
>"I'll do my best to take care of them," Andrew promised.<br>"Thank you," Michael replied.  
>"They're family," Andrew said.<br>Michael turned to Max. "I miss you so much," Max hugged his father.  
>Fiona beat a hasty retreat out of the room. "I don't think she can say goodbye to you again," Max shoved his hands into his pockets. Michael nodded his understanding. Max stepped aside.<br>Natalie flung her arms around Michael. "This is so hard," she told him.  
>"Stick close with your mom and brother- the three of you need each other," Michael instructed. Natalie wiped away her tears and nodded.<br>Michael was out the front door. He made it down the two steps went he heard the door open behind him. Andrew came down to him.  
>"Don't forget your jacket," Andrew handed it over.<br>"Thanks," Michael said. With the tip of his head Andrew was gone.  
>Michael went to put the jacket on and an envelope fell from it. He bent down and picked it up off the ground. A man's hand had written the word ANSON across the front. "Sneaky devil," Michael muttered. More than a hunch told him this was Andrew's doing. Michael tore the envelope top. Two pieces of printer paper were folded together. He straighten them. Reading over the first one he found it to be a bank account record, complete with an account number to trace. The paper had several items highlighted as well. The other was a surveillance picture of Anson. Michael turned that one over to find a date on the back. Two days from then. He smiled and took out his cell phone. He tapped the icon for his brother. It rang twice before it was answered.<br>"Hey, Bro," Nate greeted, "Everything go ok?"  
>"Where are you?" Michael opened the driver's door and got in.<br>"With the guys at my place," Nate answered.  
>"I'll meet you there- I've got a lead on Anson," Michael slipped on his sunglasses and turned on the engine.<p><p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and votes. Looks like we're leaning toward a grown kid for Sam. :) Here's the beginning of the second arc. I hope you'll bare with me while it gets setup. Keep in mind I am a Michael first fan and I do have a plan. Hope you enjoy the update. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13 ~ Lay of the Land<span>

_Staying hidden isn't always about sticking to the shadows. In fact, if your enemy's eyes are adjusted to the dark, there's no better place to be than behind the brightest light you can find ~_ Michael Westen

Todd Savage strode down the halls of the CIA Miami headquarters- a man on a mission. He came to a common area. He saw Andrew & Natalie enter from another hallway. They had just finished with they're debriefing.  
>"Hi, you two," he called.<br>"Hey, Todd," Andrew greeted. Natalie acknowledged the man she knew as their main psychologist with a bob of her head.  
>"Done with your debriefing, I see," Todd noted. He tried to get a read on them. Todd needed to know if Selma already turned on him.<br>"They brought you in to work on Selma?" Andrew asked.  
>Todd nodded, "I'm been briefed." He looked to Natalie. "How are you holding up?" Todd asked.<br>"Fine," Natalie shrugged.  
>"How was it working with your dad again?" he inquired.<br>"Complicated," Natalie answered. The whole thing took a lot out of her. The debriefing wore Natalie out further. She really wished people would stop asking questions. Natalie was in no mood to answer any more of them.  
>"It must have been tough with all the knowledge you have," Todd continued.<br>"My father is dead," Natalie replied, "I am painful aware of that every moment I breathe." Andrew sighed. He wanted to hug his girlfriend, but knew she'd kick his butt if he did.  
>"I know these past six months have been hell on you," Todd held out a business card to her, "If you ever need to talk I can always recommend someone."<br>"Thanks," Natalie took it.  
>"I best be getting to work," Todd excused himself.<br>"I'd go in with you if they let me," Andrew said.  
>"You've done your job- it's time for me to do mine," Todd replied. With that he left.<br>Natalie waited until Todd turned the corner before ripping the card to shreds. She tossed the pieces into the next available trash can. No way was Natalie going to trust her head to some shrink. Bad enough her man was half one. "Take me home," she requested.  
>"As you wish," Andrew looped his arm. Natalie slid hers through his and they walked out together.<p>

Todd was met by an angry glare. Selma "Where the hell have you been?" she charged. He shut the door hurriedly.  
>"The camera's and mics are off thanks for asking," Todd retorted.<br>"You have to get me out of here," Selma demanded.  
>"Let me work on it, ok?" he coaxed from two steps into the room.<br>"Work faster," she ordered.  
>"You're the one that screwed up," Todd asserted placing.<br>"So this is my punishment?" Selma shook her head, "Not very smart, Todd."  
>Todd went over to a pitcher of water and selected one of the glasses from beside it. "Not smart?" he muttered, "That would be opening your mouth."<br>"If you want to keep your little operation under wraps I suggest releasing me," Selma leveled.  
>"The longer I am in here the more chance I will spill-," she began.<br>"Spill what? Anything you say will only dig your hole deeper- be reasonable," Todd set the glass down in front of her. Selma looked from Todd to the glass warily. She nudged the glass away. "How much more will Natalie hear after you tell her you gave Porter the push to take care of her father?" Todd laughed.  
>"It wasn't much of a push," Selma sneered.<br>"Right you just had to remind Porter of everything Westen had that he didn't," Todd retorted.  
>"Who gives a crap? It all worked out in your favor," she reminded him.<br>"Another one of your messes I had to clean up! We weren't nearly as prepare as we should have been," he said, "If you weren't so much fun I would have cut you loose long ago."  
>Selma grabbed the glass to throw the water in his face. She felt a prick in her palm and dropped the glass back to the table. Selma looked at her palm and found a tiny drop of blood. "What did you do?" she demanded.<br>He lifted the glass deftly avoiding the poisoned needle tip attached. He drained the water with one swallow, "You wanted out of here."  
>"Go to hell," Selma growled.<br>"You first," Todd grinned. She couldn't breathe anymore. Her muscles no longer responded to her. Selma fell forward onto the table. As she was dying one last cold thought comforted her: Todd would pay. Selma had set aside a bit of insurance. Andrew would be getting a phone call very soon. Todd's whole world was about to come crashing down on his own head.  
>Once she was out Todd wiped her hand, "Goodbye, Selma." He set it gentle back on the table. Todd threw the door open and made a great show of sounding the alarm.<p>

* * *

><p>The first thing Fiona did when she got home was shower. She tried to blast her sorrows away with the multiple strong jets, but they really didn't help. Fiona got out and dried. Her stomach growled as she was dressing. Time for a trip to the kitchen- it took her a few minutes to get down there. The house was really just too big for one person. Fiona hit the pantry and started looking though the food. Suddenly the thought of cooking for one depressed her. She closed the pantry door. Fiona turned around and leaned back on the door. She surveyed the main level of the house. Big rooms, empty except for memories. She would have parted with the house by now if it weren't for those memories. Michael and Fiona had done most of the work themselves.<p>

_"This is your surprise? An empty lot?" Fiona slammed the door of the charger closed._  
><em>Michael was already out of the car. The house that used to stand on the propriety had been burned out and was cleared. "It's not completely empty," he pointed out back farther, "There's a shed."<em>  
><em>Fiona pushed her shades on her nose higher, "If you call four posts with a collapsed roof a shed."<em>  
><em>"We can take it out once we get building our house," Michael replied.<em>  
><em>"Our house?" she questioned.<em>  
><em>"We can't raise our kid over a night club," he pronounced. Michael brought out a long tube from the trunk and took off the cap. He unrolled blueprints. Michael spread them over the hood for Fiona to see. She leaned over resting her hands on the hood. They were shoulder to shoulder. He watched her face as she looked them over. He saw the realization dawn on her.<em>  
><em>"That's just like the house I was raised in," Fiona locked eyes with her fiancé.<em>  
><em>Michael nodded, "It is- just larger." Fiona was rendered speechless. "We can find other plans if you'd rather," he offered.<em>  
><em>Her hand grasped his over the blueprints. She leaned in a kissed him. "These are good," Fiona wiped away happy tears from her eyes. Damn pregnancy hormones. Michael smiled and rolled up the plans. He put them back in their tube and into the back seat.<em>  
><em>"Take a walk with me?" he requested. They held hands as they began to make their way around the lot. "There are some security upgrades we'll need to talk about," Michael said, "But we should be able to start building within the month- depending on when the permits come through."<em>  
><em>"That soon?"<em>  
><em>"I already bought the land," he replied.<em>  
><em>"It's ours?" Fiona asked.<em>  
><em>"Yeah," Michael smiled.<em>

Fiona sighed. She picked up her comm. There was nothing stopping her from calling some friends and going out. They could hit a bar. Maybe she should start a fight just for the hell of it.

* * *

><p>Max walked up the driveway to what used to be his house. He rang the doorbell. A tall, blonde woman answered the door.<br>"Hey, Max," his soon to be ex-wife greeted.  
>"Hey." He shoved his hands into his jean pockets. She bit her bottom lip. An awkward silence settled between the two. "I didn't know if you'd changed the locks or not," Max rubbed the back of his neck.<br>"Come in," Paige stood to the side.  
>"Is Joel here?" Max hesitated.<br>A twinge of guilt tugged at her. "No, he's doing his rounds at the hospital," Paige answered. Max nodded. He really didn't want to do this in front of Serena's boyfriend.  
>"I'll be out of your hair before he gets off of work," Max stepped inside.<br>"Max, I'm sorry," Paige said.  
>He held his hand up. "I assume you have the papers," Max said. With no kids to fight over and a pre-nup that settled most of the terms the divorce was short and clean. The only thing left was to sign the papers and file them.<br>"Yeah," she nodded.  
>"Let me pack a bag," he requested.<br>"Alright," Paige agreed.  
>Max went upstairs into a guest bedroom. All of his things had been moved in there. He grabbed a duffle bag. Max packed the bag as full as he could of his clothes while being conscious of what he'd need.<br>Paige waited him at the kitchen table. The papers sat open with a readied pen. He didn't sit, just turned to the appropriate pages and signed. He signed the last page. Max put the cap back on the pen and gave it to Paige. "I'll be back for the rest of my things when I find a place," Max said.  
>"I hope we'll still be friends," Paige offered.<br>"I don't think I can do that," Max smiled. He leaned in and kissed her check, "Goodbye, Serena- be happy." She sat at the table as he went out the door and got in his car.

After Max got a safe distance from the apartment he pulled into the first empty parking lot he could find. Tears flowed. Max buried his face in his hands. It was then it hit him. He had absolutely no place to go. With the family crisis that had be raging there had been no time to look for somewhere else to live. Max wasn't about to interrupt Natalie & Andrew. No way in hell he could handle having to face his mother tonight. Max hadn't even told her that he was getting divorced. That he had been cheated on was way off limits. Max would give anything to have his father to talk to at that moment. Just then as he was thinking of his father a small voice in the back of his head whispered to him, 'Uncle Nate.' Max called the house number to see if his uncle was even in Miami. He cleared his throat waiting for his uncle to pick up.  
>"What's up, Max-Max?" Nate greeted.<br>"Hey, how are things with you?" Max said.  
>"Good," Nate answered.<br>"And my cousins and aunt?" the younger man inquired.  
>Nate heard the pain in his nephew's voice, "They're fine. Are you ok?"<br>"I need a place to crash for a few days," Max admitted.  
>"I've got a spare bedroom," Nate offered, "Come on over."<br>"I'll be there in twenty," Max replied, "Thanks, Uncle Nate." He hung up and wiped his eyes.

Nate sat on the porch when his nephew pulled up. He walked out to the car and hugged Max, "Hiya, Buddy."  
>"Hi, Uncle Nate- I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Max said.<br>"You're not," Nate got Max's duffle bag out of the backseat. He showed Max in and to his room. "I bet it's smaller than you remember," Nate quipped.  
>"It's great, thanks," Max faked a smile.<br>"What brings you here? Everything all right with you and Serena?" Nate asked.  
>"We're getting divorced," Max hung his head, "I just signed the papers."<br>"That sucks, Man," Nate squeezed Max's shoulder sympathetically.  
>"I'll start looking for a place tomorrow," Max promised.<br>"You can stay with us as long as you need," Nate assured him.  
>"I appreciated it," Max nodded.<br>"We've already eaten, but there's plenty of food in the kitchen if you're hungry," Nate extended.  
>"Thanks, but I don't think I could eat," Max declined.<br>"Help yourself if you change your mind," Nate excused himself to give Max some privacy.  
>Max took a look around the room. He threw off his shoes and shirt. Max crawled into the bed. He pulled the covers up over his head. Max prayed for things to be better in the morning. They had to be. At the moment Max Westen was a complete and utter failure.<p>

* * *

><p>Natalie slid her key card in the receptacle and typed in her security code. Her attitude greatly improved over the car ride to the building. With one step inside she smiled. "It's so good to be home," Natalie sighed. Her boyfriend followed her. She took a look around. Her eyes drank Andrew in. He looked so right in this place. "What would you think of living with me?" Natalie blurted out.<br>"Where would we be living exactly?" he inquired.  
>"Here. I want you to move in," she announced.<br>"I don't know," Andrew pursed his lips. There was a twinkle in his eyes, "it's a big step."  
>"Maybe three words can persuade you," Natalie wrapped her arms around Andrew's neck.<br>"Try me," Andrew challenged playfully.  
>She brought her lips to his ear. "Black satin sheets," she purred.<br>"All right Ill move in with you," Andrew chuckled. They kissed feverishly- once, twice, three times. "Screw it- let's get married," he proposed.  
>"Andrew," Natalie giggled and slapped his chest playfully.<br>"I'm serious," Andrew replied, "If we're going do this- why not do it right?" Natalie's breath caught in her throat. Her heart raced. Andrew got down on one knee, "Natalie Westen, will you marry me?"  
>"Let's do it," Natalie answered, "Let's get married!"<br>"You're saying yes?"  
>"Yes!" she reached for him. He swooped her off her feet and spun her around the apartment. They stopped to kiss. Mid kiss they were interrupted by his comm ringing.<br>"Frisco," Andrew answered. "You've got to be kidding me," he groaned, "I'll pack and be there in thirty." Andrew hung up.  
>"New assignment?" Natalie frowned.<br>"Leaving tonight," Andrew confirmed.  
>She helped him pack then walked him down to his car.<br>"This is going to suck," Natalie pronounced.  
>"It sounds like a short one," he tossed his bags into the trunk.<br>"Come back to me," she plead.  
>"Always," Andrew drew her into a lingering kiss.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I know it's hard to see the family without Michael. I needed their situations established before I dropped a new bomb on them as it were. I told you all I had a plan- time to put it into action. Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. **This is not the way I intended this chapter to go, but this is how it came to me.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14 ~ Lost &amp; Found<span>

_There's a reason they call the spy trade the hall of mirrors. You can never know for sure whether you're in control or you're being played, but if you do it long enough, you learn to trust your instincts ~ _Michael Westen

Andrew looked around the medical center he had been sent too. This had to be one of the creepier places he visited on assignment. Slipping around security had been harder than he thought. The deeper Andrew got into the place the more his gut nagged him. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on told him something fishy was taking place here beyond what he had been told. Andrew fingered the flash drive in his pocket of the borrowed scrubs he wore. All he had to do was insert this into a computer on the medical centers' network and run the command code then his job would be over.

His destination was just down the hall. Andrew glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one saw him make a beeline for the door. He checked the glass window in the door before going in. Seeing the room was clear he entered. He went to the least visible computer station and inserted the flash drive. The screen lit up. Andrew typed in the code in the prompt box that popped up. That done he waited until whatever was on the flash drive loaded. Andrew expected to be able to remove the flash drive and be on his way home, but that wasn't in the plans. The code called up a patient's file- a man's. It was in Russian- one of Andrew's favorite languages. He was fluent seven other languages besides English. He could read even more languages than he could speak. The birth date caught Andrew's interest. The patient had been brought in with a traumatic brain injury. He continued reading, scrolling down to blood type. He could connect the dots. There were way too many coincidences. Andrew backed up the record to the flash drive. He also took pictures with his com. Andrew had to check on this patient.

* * *

><p>Dr. Briggs met Max at the door of his office, "Dr. Westen, thanks for coming in early today."<br>"Dr. Briggs," Max shook his boss' hand. Peter Briggs had a strong grip and an authoritative face, but a warm smile.  
>"Come on in," Briggs stepped aside, "I like to do this with all of my residents and with you pulling in last minute it's the first opportunity we've had to talk."<br>"I am beyond grateful a spot opened up," Max said.  
>Briggs went behind his desk. He motion to a chair in front for Max and the two men sat, "Why Hope Z?"<br>"You have the highest rated trauma center in Florida," Max answered.  
>"And you want to specialize in trauma surgery," Briggs steepled his fingers together.<br>"Yes, Sir," Max nodded.  
>"What draws you to that specialty?" Briggs leaned back.<br>"A long family history," Max said, "And it keeps you on your toes- you never know what you'll get on a given day."  
>"You like to be challenged," Briggs inferred.<br>"Yes, I do."  
>"Why did you choose take the job Johnson first?" Briggs inquired.<br>"My wife, well ex-wife, got a residency at Johnson and wanted me to work with her there," Max replied.  
>"Happy wife, happy life," Briggs concluded.<br>Max dipped his head and forced a smile, "Only it didn't work out that way."  
>"Will your divorce affect your work?"<br>"It's over with- I am here to focus and learn," Max assured his boss, "I'm getting back to me."  
>"Good to hear it," Briggs said, "Welcome to Hope Z."<p>

* * *

><p>Natalie stepped out of her front door and closed it behind her. She turned to head to the elevators. Sure it was an hour and a half until the pickup Natalie had to make, but still she wanted that time to scout the place out. At least it would keep her busy. Andrew had only been gone for a little over thirty two hours. Not that she was counting at all. He still occupied much of her thoughts. As soon as the door closed Natalie caught a glimpse of her ex coming down the hallway. With no time to turn around and go back in before he reached her she decided to ignore him. Natalie maneuvered to avoid him.<br>"Hold up," Emilio grabbed her by the arm.  
>"Do not touch me!" she shook out of his grip.<br>"Sorry," he apologized, "Look-."  
>Natalie groaned, "I don't have time for whatever you want to talk about."<br>"It's about Max," Emilio said.  
>"Make it quick- I have an errand to run," she flipped her bangs out of her face.<br>"Max isn't answering his comm," he began.  
>"Maybe he's just not talking to you," she replied, "I have never seen my brother so mad."<br>"Have you tried to call him?" Emilio raised an eyebrow.  
>"It's the first day of Max's residency," Natalie checked her watch.<br>"Well, I went to his house this morning," he explained.  
>"And?" she crossed her arms over her chest.<br>"And some dude answered the door," Emilio answered.  
>"What do you mean 'some dude'?" Natalie frowned.<br>"What I said some dude," he threw one hand to the side agitatedly, "Anyway this dude tells me that Max moved out."  
>"Moved out? He would have told us Paige and he were moving," she shook her head.<br>"That's just it- Paige's car was in the driveway," Emilio said.  
>Natalie did not like the sound of that. If that shank had kicked Max out to shack up with some jerk there would be hell to pay. It would come down to who got to her first- Natalie or Fiona. Fiona could be brutal when someone hurt her baby boy. "Thanks for your concern," Natalie pulled her purse strap higher on her shoulder, "I will try to get in touch with Max after his shift and see what is going on."<br>"Ask him to give me a call," he requested, "Please."  
>"I will tell him you asked- he's feeling pretty betrayed by that stunt you pulled," Natalie said.<br>"I know I was an idiot, I hope he won't hold that against me forever," Emilio replied. Knowing her brother there was a good chance of him forgiving his erring friend. "I really am sorry," he added.  
>She tilted her head and looked at him. Emilio was acting too nice. "Just be grateful they're letting you skate on a technicality," Natalie said.<br>"Natalie, you and me-."  
>She held up her hand and stopped Emilio from finishing his sentence. Natalie passed him. She got a few strides down the hall before turning on her heels. Natalie looked him dead in the eyes, "Do something stupid like going after Andrew again and, as much as I don't want Max to lose a friend, I will end you."<p>

* * *

><p>Max was lost. He was sure he was on the right floor of the hospital. That much he could tell from the floor plans. Room numbers were giving him problems. Give him a couple more days and he's have most of the area mental mapped out. A pretty, brunette nurse walked by Max. He decided to ask to her for directions instead of being late. "Excuse me," Max called.<br>She turned around, "Yes?"  
>Max almost forgot what he had to say once he got a good look at her face. Man, she was beautiful. He blinked, "It's my first day here and I'm a little lost." The nurse was drowning in his eyes. The sky blue scrubs he was wearing made them pop. And they were so blue. She just about had to fan herself.<br>"Let me guess," she smiled, "You're looking for the residency orientation?"  
>"Yes, Miss…" Max trailed off in hopes she'd finish.<br>"I'm Abby," the young woman filed in the bank.  
>"Nice to meet you, Abby," Max said.<br>"Room 415- follow me," she directed, "It's through this door and down the left hall." Abby led Max through the door.  
>"Thanks," he said. They walked side by side until they reached the correct door.<br>"So Doctor..?"  
>"Just call me, Max," he smiled.<br>"Nurse Reynolds!" a voice called from back down the hall.  
>"That's me," the brunette excused herself.<br>"Thanks again," Max at her retreating form.  
>"You're welcome," she called over her shoulder. She hoped with Max working there they'd run into each other often.<p>

Max joined the group of residents already inside room 415. He tried to shove thought of the pretty nurse out of his head as he when down the stairs to find a seat. Maybe he shouldn't think such things so soon after signing divorce papers, but it felt good. Noticing a pretty woman let him know this funk he was in wouldn't last forever. Max found a seat next to two other residents.

"I'm Joe Tuturro," the first resident introduced himself.  
>"Max Westen."<br>Joe pointed to the woman sitting next to him, "This is my sister Charlie."  
>"Hi," she smiled.<br>"Hey. I have a cousin named Charlie," Max smiled.  
>"Guy or girl?" Charlie inquired.<br>"He's a guy," Max said.  
>"Is he as cute as you?" she leaned forward.<br>Max laughed, "We look nothing alike. Same eyes, but he has black hair, and squarer jaw.

* * *

><p>"He's stopped asking for his wife." Andrew heard a voice say in Russian. He ducked around the corner. An orderly followed a doctor and pushed an empty wheel chair. Andrew watched them enter the room he had been heading to. They left the door open. He could see the bed and more importantly the man on it. He had a familiar face- one the Andrew would have recognized anywhere. His heart stopped, "Mike." It was indeed his father-figure lying on the hospital bed. He looked a lot worse for the wear. Michael had always been lean, but now he was thin. His arms and legs were restrained. He was belted into the bed. Michael had been fighting back and fighting hard. There was no way Andrew could leave him there. In a split second a plan formed and Andrew wasted no time in implementing it. He put the safety on his gun and threw it across the hall then picked it up then belted it. It made a loud enough noise to disturb the men in the room. Andrew took out his secondary weapon a stunner. The doctor instructed the orderly to check out the noise. When the orderly rounded the corner Andrew pounced. He shoved the orderly into the wall. He stunned his opponent who dropped to the floor. Andrew threw the limp man into a supply closet and headed for Michael's room.<p>

Andrew charged into the room closing the door behind him. Michael began to stir. Andrew had his gun train on the doctor. The doctor put his hands up. Andrew grabbed the doctor and turned him around. He shoved his gun into the doctor's neck. "Disconnect him!" Andrew commanded. Russian fell off of his tongue. The orderly got Michael detached from the IV and monitors. Once the machines were turned off Andrew pistol whipped the doctor knocking him out and letting him fall to the floor.

"Mike, are you ok?" Andrew bent over and unhooked the belt holding Michael in the bed. He went on to the arm restraints next.  
>"You speak English," Michael fought for the words.<br>Andrew nodded, "Can you walk?"  
>Michael eyed him warily. The man knew his name, but he was wearing scrubs like the staff here. On the other hand he was untying him for some reason. "Not sure," Michael replied. Andrew finished untying the last leg restraint. He helped Michael sit up. "Who... are... you?" Michael asked.<br>The question from his mentor was a knife to the chest. What had they done to his friend? Confusion clouded Michael's Prussian blue eyes. His protégé padded Michael's shoulder, "My name is Andrew and I'm going to get you out of here, ok?"  
>"Ok," Michael pushed himself up off the bed. As he struggled to gain his balance a wave of nausea hit him. Michael fell in front of a trash can. His stomach heaved. He threw up into the trash can. Andrew found water and a cup. He squatted down. Andrew held the cup to Michael lips. Michael rinsed out his mouth with the water. He tried to push himself up. Michael ended up in a seated position.<br>"Easy," Andrew wiped his face. He brought over the wheel chair. Andrew lifted Michael up by his waist and sat him in it. It was unsettling how light the man was. Andrew heeled him out the door. Michael glanced back at Andrew and wondered if he was putting his fate in the hands of the right person. It wasn't like it could get much worse. Anywhere was better than this place.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I know the last chapter blindsided a few people. I do have an explanation for how Michael is alive when everyone believe he was dead. Which you will get in this chapter. Hopefully this will clear things up.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15: Dead Man Walking<span>

_The strain of having a loved one disappear for weeks affects people differently. Spend enough time as a covert operative and you know better than to try to predict the outcome of a long-awaited reunion. Of course, some reunions are more unpredictable than others _~ Michael Westen

"I already got the alert- that he's been extracted," Todd bit out.  
>"And just when were you thinking of calling me?" his client snipped.<br>"When I had all the details," Todd replied.  
>"Do you?"<br>"It was Frisco who found Westen," Todd said, "He's brought him back to Miami."  
>That was not news to the man on the other end of the com, "How did he find Westen in the first place?"<br>"At the moment how is the least of my worries," Todd hissed.  
>"We had a deal, Dr. Savage," the client insisted.<br>"Just know that it won't get traced to you so you have nothing to worry about unless they get me," Todd said.  
>"Is that a threat?"<br>"No, let me do my thing and we'll both be covered," Todd answered.  
>"I paid you for a job and it's only half done… I am not impressed," the client leveled.<br>"We'll finish when things cool off," Todd promised.  
>"I don't like to be kept waiting."<br>"After all these years what's a couple months?" Todd retorted. The client hung up. Todd pressed the com to his lips. He wanted to throw it, but reeled himself in. Now was the time to remain calm. This was not part of the plan. He grumbled to himself. Michael Westen was supposed to stay dead. He was dead as far as most of the world was concerned. His loved ones had buried him. Half of Miami came out to the funeral. Todd rubbed his temples. He never asked questions and this job was about to come back to bite him hard. His client wanted Michael Westen. For what Todd didn't care. It would have been simple enough to grab him, but that wasn't good enough for his client. No, his family would not stop searching for Michael until thy rescued him. They had to believe he was dead. It was easy enough to sic Porter on him then to pay off hospital staff to fake the tests and say all the right things. He had the resources to fix almost any damage afterwards. For six months it worked. No one questioned anything. Then Andrew wound up in the same place where Michael was been held and somehow managed to spot his mentor just days before the client was ready to pick him up. What were the odds? Todd needed to cover his tracks and that meant sticking as close with this case as possible. He got onto his computer to see just what info the CIA had.

* * *

><p>Fiona's heart was beating out of her chest as she checked in a visitor. She was the first of the family to arrive. Fiona went directly to the room with the number Andrew had told her. She found her husband's protégé sitting in a chair beside Michael's hospital bed, keeping dutiful watch over his mentor. "He fell asleep on the plane- woke up just long enough to check in," Andrew greeted. He stood as she entered the room.<br>Fiona hugged Andrew. His eyes grew big. He shut them tight. This was unexpected. She pulled away, "Thank you for finding him."  
>"No need to thank me- we're family," he replied.<br>"How have things gone so far?" Fiona asked.  
>"Rough. Mike's having memory issues," he warned, "He doesn't remember me or know what year it is."<br>"We'll figure this all out," she assured him. Andrew nodded and retreated out into the hallway to give the husband and wife some privacy. Fiona's eyes never left Michael as he laid there in the bed so still. Her strong man was now pale. She could see several of his bones. Slowly she went to his side. Hadn't she had this dream multiple times? Always ending with her waking in an empty bed.

Fiona brushed his hand with her fingertips tentatively. It was finally sinking in that this was real. Michael was alive by some miracle. She really didn't care how. "What did they do to you?" she murmured. Fiona leaned over and kissed his forehead. Michael's eyes flickered open. "Welcome back to the land of the living," she smiled.  
>"Where," he licked his lips, "Am… I..?" His wife noticed his stumbling with the worlds.<br>"Miami," Fiona answered. His eyes widened in horror. Of all the places in the world Andrew brought him to the only one worse than the hell hole he'd been languishing in. He had to get out of there before his mother found out he was in the city. Any inkling he was in Miami and she'd find him. Fiona felt him tense. "It's good to have you home," she said.  
>'Home' What planet was she living on? From the look on her face she wasn't joking. Michael shook his head. Unable to form his next question, he pointed to Fiona.<br>"I'm Fiona- your wife," she sat on the edge of the hospital bed next to him.  
>'Wife' Michael frowned. He shook his head again. He wasn't married. Not that he could remember.<br>"Don't you remember me at all?" she asked.  
>"No," he looked away. Michael didn't want to see the pain on her face. Why he felt like that he didn't understand. She was a stranger to him.<br>"That's ok," Fiona coaxed, "It'll come." She hooked his chin with her fingers. Fiona turned his face back to hers. She leaned in and kissed him softly. Michael's eyes remained opened. He felt the spark. He couldn't deny that. Still it freighted him. Michael pulled back.  
>"I… don…don't kn…know you," he sputtered. He grabbed the sheets with his fists in frustration. Why couldn't he make his mouth form words? "Out!" he yelled. Fiona jumped off the bed. "Out!"<p>

* * *

><p>Max was the next to arrive. He found his mother hugging herself in the hallway. His heart sank when she looked up at him nearly in tears. "I got here as soon as I could- I had to finish my rounds upstairs," he said.<br>Fiona caught sight of his work badge, "You work here? What happened to Johnson?"  
>"Long story," Max deflected, "What's wrong? I mean- Dad's ok, right?" He looked from his mother to Andrew.<br>"He's alive, but has extreme memory loss," Andrew said.  
>"He kicked me out of his room," Fiona informed Max.<br>Max hugged his mother, "Don't take it to heart, Mom, Dad's obviously not himself right now."  
>"I know," she sniffled. That didn't make it sting any less.<br>"Has a doctor been in to talk with him?" Max asked.  
>"Two are in there," Andrew tried to refrain from rolling his eyes, "They're trying to convince him to get some scans done."<br>"It doesn't look like it's going well," Max saw into the window. Michael was using the bed to prop himself up. He was trying to tell the doctors something, but he was having a hard time being understood. Max didn't appreciated the doctors' body language towards his father. Michael seemed to be getting more agitated by the second. "I better get in there," Max took his name badge off and handed it to Fiona. He went inside. "Let the man breathe," Max chided the doctors. Abby came into check Michael's vitals. She had to step in between the first two doctors to get to the machines. They kept beeping like crazy. The doctors were about to protest that they were trying to calm the patient when Max spoke agian, "Mr. Westen, are you all right?"

Max quickly read their badges and refereed to them by their names, "May I speak to you for a moment?" He lead both of them into the hallway.  
>"I hope you know what you're doing," one of the doctors muttered on their way out.<br>"He's the patient's son," Fiona snapped.  
>"I've got this, Mom," Max coaxed.<p>

"Are you a doctor?"

"A resident," Max answered.

He locked eyes with the older doctor. "Can you go ahead and schedule a CT scan?" Max requested.  
>"Will he go?" the doctor asked.<br>"I can talk him into it," Max affirmed, "I'm his son- I know how he works."  
>"All right," the doctor acquiesced, "Check his chart when your done- the time will be on there."<br>"Thanks," Max watched the man walk away.

After a glance to his mother and Andrew he went back in the room. Abby was still in there. "Sorry about that," Max picked up a tablet from its holder on the foot rail of the bed. He read over his father's chart. "Are you still feeling nauseous?" Max asked.  
>"Off and on," Michael answered.<br>"How bad are these headaches? Scale of one to ten," Max held up his fingers to indicate how Michael could answer. First Michael held up three fingers on one hand then for a moment and put them down. Then he held up seven fingers. "It varies 3-7," Max added a note to the chart. "Can we talk about these scans that we need you to take?" Michael frowned.

"There are other scans we can do with the handheld scanner if you'd like," Abby rubbed his shoulder gently and offered him a smile.  
>"Would that make you more comfortable?" Max inquired.<br>Michael thought it over, "Your name?" He couldn't see a name badge like the other doctors.  
>"You can call me Max," the young doctor smiled. He wasn't surprised by the question. If his dad didn't remember his mother there was no way he'd remember he had a son. Michael tilted his head. That name almost sounded familiar. "My dad named me after a friend of his," Max said as if reading his mind.<br>Michael gave Max a good once over. He liked to think he read people pretty well. Michael felt strangely drawn to the young man in scrubs and lab coat. The sandy-haired boy seemed harmless enough. "Ok," he agreed.  
>"You'll let me do the scans?" Max asked for confirmation. Michael nodded. "Would you please, Nurse Reynolds?" Max requested.<br>"Coming right up," she replied. Abby went to a cupboard and pulled out a box. Max helped Michael sit up as she made her way back. Abby steadied Michael. Max opened the box and slipped on the glove. The feed came up on a screen. "Ready? It won't hurt," Max promised. He tested it on his free hand then on Michael's to prove it. Because of the vomiting noting in the chart Other than it seemed to him that the damage had been accumulating for at least the past few months. Max wondered if whatever was done to him was causing his father to throw up frequently. Max scanned his father's skull several times. Well, about three, but to Michael it felt like more. Each time around Max got more pissed off. Luckily if anything he picked up from his father, it was how to cover emotions when necessary. And it was necessary. Especially after the X-ray mode on the revealed several marks that had healed. As a doctor Max understood what those marks were from. It infuriated him. Max put on his good bedside manner, "All right, we're done."  
>Michael looked like he wanted to ask a question. "Try," Abby urged.<br>"Di..Did you find..." Michael couldn't say the last word.  
>"I think I know what happened to you," Max answered. His answer calm Michael considerably. "I'd still like to get you a CT scan or MRI to be positive," Max recommended.<br>Michael's brow furrowed. He did not want to go into one of those big machines. "You go too?" Michael requested.  
>"Of course I'll go with you," Max agreed. He and Abby eased Michael back down into the bed. "I've got to check scheduling, so I want you to rest until then."<p>

Fiona had watched the whole exchange through the window. She needed a breather. Fiona excused herself to find a bathroom. "I've got Natalie got off the elevator. "Hey!" Andrew flagged her down. She raced to him. "Welcome back, Hotness," Natalie grabbed his face and kissed him. He kissed her back and took her hands in his. "Why did you as me to meet you here?" she inquired.  
>"There's someone you should see," Andrew smiled.<br>Natalie looked all around, "Who?" He pointed to the window behind her. She turned around. Andrew wrapped his arms around her to keep her steady. "Daddy," Natalie gasped. Her hands went to the glass of the window. "He's alive," she buckled. Andrew kept her upright.  
>"Yes, yes, he is," he assured her. Natalie was speechless. "He was at the center I was sent to," Andrew said.<br>"Center?" she frowned.  
>"Some kind of medical clinic," he answered.<br>"A secret clinic? The type that do experiments?" Natalie wondered.  
>"They did something," Andrew muttered.<br>"Do we know what?" she asked.  
>"We'll know more after a CT," he explained.<br>Natalie attention got pulled back into the hospital room. She caught her father's eye and smiled at him. Michael didn't smile back. He didn't motion for her to come in. There was no connection there. Natalie looked back into Andrew's face. "He's forgotten me," she trembled. Andrew kissed her check. What could he say?


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. Michael's my guy. He is Burn Notice to me so I couldn't leave him out. Hope you all enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16: Missing Pieces<span>

_When you work in intelligence, the worst feeling in the world is knowing nothing -being caught up in something you don't begin to understand. Because it's not the enemy you see that gets you. It's the one you don't_ ~ Michael Westen

Michael's eyes went to Max. Dr. Adams crossed his arms over his chest. Michael would defer to Max before agreeing to anything. Every. Time. The kid was only a resident. Hadn't even been working for 48 hours just yet. Dr. Adams checked his watch, "I have an appointment to get to. Why don't you two talk it over and let me know?" he nodded and left.  
>"I want a new doctor," Michael wrote out on his pad of paper. He pointed after Dr. Adams.<br>"All right I'll see who I can find," Max said.  
>"You stay on," Michael scribbled.<br>"Unless you tell me not to," Max answered.  
>"Thanks."<br>"I need to run too- I have rounds and a class, but I'll be back in a few hours," Max replied.

After Max left. Michael turn off the light by remote. He sat up straight for a minute just enjoying the relative peace.  
>"Are you just gonna sit there in the dark? All alone?" a familiar voice quipped, "It's a sorry sight."<br>Michael spun, "Nate?"  
>"Hey, Bro," Nate smiled. He switched the light on and came fully into his brother's room.<br>Sam poked his head out from behind Nate, "Is this a private party or can anyone join?"  
>"Sam!" Michael smiled the first smile he had smiled in months. He stood. Sam made his way over. Michael threw his arms around his best friend.<br>"Missed ya, Brother," Sam said.

Fiona watched helplessly from the hallway. She couldn't help the twinge of jealousy. Michael remembered them, but not her or their kids. He accepted them so easily. Fiona closed her eyes. They were his brothers she reminded herself: one by blood, one by choice. There was a bright side to this Fiona convinced herself. If Michael still remembered his brothers maybe in time he remember the rest of his family.

"Hey, am I chop liver?" Nate interjected.  
>Sam helped Michael sit back down on the bed. Michael frowned, "Last time I saw you, you threw a phonebook at my head." He still stumbled over a few words, but overall his speech was improving. Sam's presence relaxed Michael somewhat. Not an easy task.<br>"When are you going to let that go? It's been decades," Nate rolled his eyes, "We've grown up, gotten married, had kids."  
>"Kids?" Michael looked to Sam for confirmation. His friend nodded.<br>"The two of you at least," Sam sniffed, "I'm still a proud bachelor. And no kids for me."  
>"That you know of," Nate muttered under his breath. Though he and Sam would never be as close as Michael was with either man- still the two became friends over the years after Nate moved back to Miami.<br>"You shaved the ferret off your face," Michael remarked. Nate laughed, his laugh lines becoming apparent. "And you got old," Michael added. He looked over both of them.  
>"Have they shown you a mirror, Bro?" Nate retorted.<br>"When is Mom getting here?" Michael knew Madeline wouldn't be far behind his brother.  
>Nate cleared his throat, "Mom died 10 years ago." Both he and Sam watched Michael's face. Michael closed his eyes briefly. He didn't know how to feel about that.<p>

* * *

><p>The unsuccessful meeting between Michael and the neurologist played over in Max's mind as he went about his supervised rounds. When they were finished he was ready to drop. Max hadn't set foot outside the hospital in two days. He found an empty on call room. Max sat down on the bottom bunk of bunk bed. He leaned forward putting his face in his hands and resting his elbows on his legs. Max felt light and heard the door opened. He lifted his head to find Abby opening the door. "Sorry to interrupt," she stopped on a dime.<br>"You're fine," Max waved, "Hey."  
>"Hi," Abby smiled, genuinely happy to see the handsome doctor again. She could tell something was weighing on him.<br>"I want to thank you for back there," Max said.  
>"I was doing my job," she replied, "You're the one that stuck your neck out for the patient- Dr. Adams can be a stick in the mud."<br>"I learned that the hard way," he let out a strained chuckle. Max rubbed the back of his neck. "I need to find another neurologist," he shook his head.  
>"You could try Peter- Dr. Briggs is a brilliant neurologist," Abby offered.<br>"Thanks for the recommendation," Max said. He seriously thought it over. Max had only known Briggs for a few days, but he would bet that his personality was a better match to Michael's than Dr. Adams.  
>"It's great that you're taking such an interest in this patient's case," she said.<br>"Well, the patient is not just a patient," Max revealed, "He's my dad."  
>"Oh, wow- I don't know what to say," Abby sat beside him.<br>"We thought he had been killed," he sighed, "It's a miracle to have him back at all, even without most of his memories."  
>"Were you close before this?" she asked.<br>"Very," Max answered. He inhaled sharply. "How about you? Are you close to your family?" Max tried to change the subject.  
>"It's just my mom and me really- I never met my dad," she said.<br>"I'm sorry," Max offered.  
>"I doubt she even told him about me," Abby shrugged. It stung that her father could pass her on the street on any given day and not know who she was. Abby couldn't imagine how much it how hurt to have the person that raised and loved you for decades completely forget who you were. "If you ever need to talk- I've been told I'm a good listener," she rested her hand on his forearm. His Prussian blue orbs drift up her arm. He admired her soft, feminine features before locking eyes with her.<br>"I will keep that in mind," he grinned.  
>"I better get back to work," Abby pushed herself up.<br>"See you around," Max tipped his head.  
>"Rest up," she directed before exiting.<br>Max laid back on the bed. Knowing he had a few hours before his next class and rest of the family was there to take care of Michael, Max allow himself a power nap. He drifted off to thoughts of the nurse that just left the room. Abby was as kind as she was pretty.

* * *

><p>Max took Abby's advice and approached Dr. Briggs after the class. "Do you have a minute, Dr. Briggs?" Max greeted.<br>"What can I do for you, Max?" the teacher asked.  
>"There is a case I was hoping you might consider taking on," Max got straight to the point.<br>"Whose?" Briggs titled his head.  
>"A former CIA operative held captive for six months," Max handed him a tablet with Michael's chart on it.<br>"All right, why me?" Briggs queried.  
>"The patient is experiencing headaches, nausea, confusion, and severe memory loss," Max listed. Briggs read along in the chart.<br>"Seizures?"  
>"None observed in the past twelve hours," Max answered.<br>"What are you thinking?" Briggs inquired.  
>"Given the nature of events, some sort of electro shock-," Max began.<br>"Electro shock therapy was banned 10 years ago."  
>Max gritted his teeth, "That wouldn't stop the people that him- it's the only thing I can figure out that fits."<br>"Michael Westen," Briggs read the date of birth next. He looked up at Max. "Your father?"  
>"Yes, Sir," Max nodded sadly, "He's requesting a new doctor- he and Dr. Adams don't mesh well."<br>"You think I'm a better fit?" Briggs asked.  
>"If you're willing to take on the case," Max replied.<br>"I'll need to consult with the patient and see if that's what he wants," Briggs said.  
>"Thank you," Max said.<br>"Got time to do that now?" Briggs offered. Max nodded and they walked over to the elevator.  
>"There's one more thing," Max said as they got on the elevator.<br>"Drop it on me," Briggs replied.  
>"He doesn't know who I am," Max said.<br>"And you haven't told him?" Briggs questioned.  
>"No, I am afraid that will ruin this trust he seems to have placed in me- he needs a doctor more than his son right now," Max replied.<br>Max entered Michael's room followed by Briggs. Max was happy to see Nate and Sam were still there. They seem to have lifted Michael's spirits. Max smiled at them then directed his attention to his father. "Mr. Westen, this is Dr. Briggs," Max made the introductions.  
>Briggs shook Michael's hand, "Max tells me you're looking for a new doctor."<br>"He's right," Michael replied. He gave the newcomer a good once over.  
>"I'm a neurologist," Briggs answered, "Can we talk now or would you like to wait until after your friends leave?"<br>"No, they can hear what we have to say," Michael replied.

* * *

><p><em>Natalie startled awake in her hospital bed. "Daddy!" she called. Overnights in the hospital were especially scary for the twelve-year-old.<br>"I'm right here, Natey Girl," Michael jumped to her side from his post in a nearby chair.  
>"I don't feel so good," Natalie moaned.<br>"Do you feel sick or is it pain?" he inquired.  
>"It hurts," she answered.<br>"What hurts?" Michael asked, "Is it your stitches?"  
>"Everything hurts," Natalie explained.<br>He put his check to her forehead, "You are burning up." Michael was about to use the call button.  
>"I don't want any more medicine," she pleaded.<br>He froze, "Honey..."  
>"Will you sing me our song?" She pleaded with her eyes- mirrors of his own. "I'll go back to sleep," Natalie promised.<br>"My brave little soldier," Michael kissed the crown of her bald head. The chemo and radiation had already taken her hair. He put on a cockney accent and sang softly, "Nothing's gonna harm you- not while I'm around… Nothing's gonna harm you, No Sir- not while I'm around. Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays- I'll send them howlin', I don't care, I got ways…"  
><em>  
>Natalie was pulled back to the present when Max started up the projection screen. He and Briggs stood up. While Todd, Fiona, Natalie and Andrew continue to sit around the table. How Todd got in Natalie didn't understand. Apparently he managed to weasel his way into being the CIA handler of whatever this was. He sat back and just observed. They started on a spilt screen of the MRI scan and x-rays.<br>"This is Porter's bullet hole," Max stated.  
>Briggs pointed the same place on the MRI, "The regenerating here is, well, miraculous- except for some residual scaring, the area effected looks almost exactly like the MRI he had done two months before the shooting."<br>"How is that possible?" Andrew asked.  
>"I'd love to find out, I've never seen anything like it," Briggs said.<br>"These marks," Max pointed them out, "Are healed drill holes."  
>"They actually used the electrodes in the brain," Briggs added.<br>"How much brain damage are we talking about?" Natalie asked.  
>"Right now it's the memory and language centers of his brain that have taken the brunt of it," Briggs explained.<br>"It's worse when he's agitated," Andrew added, "His speech seems to smooth out when Sam is around."  
>"What about his memories?" Fiona asked.<br>"When ETC was used as a treatment a high percentage of patients that experienced memory loss did regain their memories given the right environment and time," Briggs began.  
>"So it's just a matter of time?" Fiona replied.<br>"There are too many unknowns here. This wasn't average ECT- this was deeper, targeted," Briggs continued.  
>"Are you saying someone was systematically erasing his memories?" Natalie raised an eyebrow. Andrew rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her.<br>"That's the theory that fits," Max answered.  
>"There's a chance the memories will come back," Andrew said.<br>"No one comes out of this unscathed- even if his memories come back there could be a fundamental personality change because of things that transpired over the last six months," Todd spoke up, "Can you live with a new Michael?" Andrew glared at the CIA psychiatrist. Something was off with Todd. Andrew could quite put a finger on what it was, but it bothered him.  
>"When I got cancer the doctors told him to get ready to say goodbye to me, but he refused to give up on me and I am here now- I am not giving up on him," Natalie answered.<br>"What do we do now?" Andrew inquired.  
>"For now- we'll focus on getting him back eating solid foods and into physical therapy to get his strength up," Dr. Briggs answered.<p>

The meeting wrapped up. Natalie and Andrew stood to the side to talk. "This reads way too personal," Andrew said.  
>"What makes you say that, Agent Frisco?" Todd butted in.<br>"Killing Mike wasn't enough for whoever did this," Andrew answered, "They wanted to destroy him piece by piece."  
>"I will take that under advisement," Todd said. He began to walk away. Andrew turned back to Natalie.<br>"His file needs a thorough review it's some he's dealt with before," he thought out loud.  
>"I know that you want to be part of the investigation," Todd reasoned, "But you need to keep your nose clean right now- you don't need to give the disciplinary board any ammo."<br>"A disciplinary board?" Natalie frowned.  
>"It was exactly an authorized recuse mission," Andrew shrugged. He figured it was coming.<br>"They'll be hearing from me," she said. There was no way Andrew would be facing that on his own.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. They help me push through to write- my muse has been fighting me this past week. Enjoy the update!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17: Photographs &amp; Memories<span>

_When you work with people, you wanna know everything about them: their history, their associates, who's contacting them. Although sometimes there are details you'd rather not know_ ~ Michael Westen.

Fiona sat in a waiting room drinking coffee that had now grown cold. Nate peeked his head through the doorway and spotted the woman he wanted to see. He approached his sister-in-law, "Hey, Fi." He sat in the joint seat beside her.  
>"How did your visit go this morning?" Fiona inquired.<br>"Good," Nate replied. He tipped his head to the side. "Mike's speech is getting better," Nate looked at her.  
>"I'm glad," she took another sip.<br>"How long are you just going to hang around the hospital?" he asked.  
>"There's no reason for me to go home," Fiona answered.<br>"That's not what I meant," Nate replied.  
>"I know," she set down her cup on an end table.<br>"You haven't gone back in to see him again," he nudged.  
>"Michael kicked me out of his room," Fiona held her elbows.<br>"Pffft," he chuckled, "When have his objections stopped you?"  
>She sucked in a breath, "He knew who I was then, what we were…"<br>"What you still are," Nate corrected gently.  
>"I am not so sure that's true," Fiona sighed.<br>"He's confused," Nate explained, "He needs time."  
>"It's alright for you- Michael remembers who you are," she dropped her shoulders. Her head went back. Fiona sank into the chair further. Damn, was she tired.<br>"What if his memories don't come back?" Fiona closed her eyes.  
>Nate frowned. This was not the gunho, take no prisoners Fiona he knew. "Then you and Mike will make it work," Nate said, "They may have erased you from his memories- you're still in his soul, Fi. No one can take that away."<br>"We've been through a hell of a lot," she said.  
>"This is just another Anson to work through," he agreed, "I'm not saying it will be easy- nothing with my brother is ever easy."<br>"Was Michael still awake when you left?" she asked.  
>Nate nodded. He shooed her out of her seat. "Get in there and talk to him," Nate ordered.<p>

Bolstered by her talk with Nate, Fiona knocked on the door frame to Michael's room. "Yes?" Michael lifted his head.  
>"May I come in?" she asked.<br>"Are you going to try to kiss me again?" he queried.  
>"It was a force of habit," Fiona shrugged.<br>Michael thought for a moment. She was trying. Nate had asked him to give her a chance. "Come on in," Michael sat up. He hung his legs over the edge of the bed.  
>"You're speaking better," Fiona noted.<br>"They say that's a sign I'm healing," Michael thought back to his last visit with Dr. Briggs.  
>"Does this face ring a bell yet?" she asked.<br>"Except for yesterday, no. Sorry," Michael answered.  
>"Would you like to see some pictures?" Fiona offered. He nodded. She brought out a tablet and pulled up a folder of carefully select pictures. Fiona opened the first one. She handed the tablet to Michael. It was of them resting together in a hammock.<br>"Where was this taken?" he asked.  
>"We were on a job in Rio."<br>"You work for the same people I do?" Michael inquired.  
>"Heavens, no," Fiona made a face, "I helped you when you needed tactical assistance." Michael drew his finger across the bottom of the screen to go to the next picture, but the screen didn't change. Fiona tapped the side of the screen and changed the picture for him. This one was of them with their arms wrapped around each other, while wearing coats, standing out in falling snow. "Russia," she said. Michael slid over making room for Fiona to sit beside him. She hesitated before sitting in the offered space. His gaze drifted over to her face. She was busy looking at the photo. Man, did her eyes sparkle. "I don't think there is a country we haven't been to," Fiona added.<br>Michael tapped the side of the screen like she had before and switch to the next picture. A young boy down on the floor playing with a crawling baby. "Who's the little chubby baby?" he asked.  
>"That's Natalie, our daughter," Fiona smiled.<br>"After Nate?" Michael guessed. From the way his brother talked they had grown closer. She nodded. "And the boy?" As if on cue Max pushed a wheelchair into his father's hospital room. Max brighten at seeing his parents sitting together and talking. This was a good sign.

"Dr. Max," Michael greeted.  
>"I am so sorry to break this up, but it is time to go to your physical therapy appointment," Max replied.<br>"Ok," Fiona jumped up.  
>Max helped his father get up off the bed. Michael let go signaling to Max that he wanted to walk on his own to the wheel chair. "Easy," Max pushed the chair closer.<br>Michael took a few unsteady steps before he began to tumble to one side. Max and Fiona both went for him. She was faster and caught Michael before he could fall.  
>"You all right?" Max asked.<br>Michael nodded, "Fine." Fiona steadied him the rest of the way until he eased himself down into the wheel chair. He looked up at her. "Go home," Michael urged, "Get some rest." She looked to Max who mouthed 'I've got him' to her.  
>"All right, but don't think you're getting rid of me," Fiona warned before leaving. Michael chuckled. Yep, she'd be back. And actually the idea didn't seem half-bad.<p>

* * *

><p>Andrew had been called in before the disciplinary board. True to her word Natalie was right beside him. Three people set around a conference table. One man leaned forward. You could tell he was the head of the three and would be asking the questions. Andrew recognized him as Julian Taylor. He was an investigator from the internal division. "Please sit," Julian instructed. Andrew &amp; Natalie choose chairs next to each other. "Agent Westen, I wasn't expecting you today," Julian said.<br>"I am here as a representative of the Westen family," Natalie stated.  
>Julian whispered to the woman on his right. She confirmed Natalie had the security clearance to be there. Julian went directly to business, "Agent Frisco would you please start by taking us through what happened on your assignment?"<br>"I was given a flash drive to insert into the clinic's computer system and load a program– I did as directed," Andrew began.  
>"Then what happened?" Julian looked up from his notes.<br>"It brought up a patent's file in Russian. I read the file and copied it over then went to check the patient in the room specified in the file," Andrew kept his answer concise.  
>"Why?" Julian asked.<br>"Because of the person the file described," Andrew answered.  
>Julian frowned, "You believed it was Michael Westen?"<br>"I was unsure, but yes the hope was in my mind," Andrew replied.  
>Julian wrote some more, "Then you found in in the room indicated in the file. And then what did you do?"<br>"What I had to do," Andrew held his head high, "Once I saw Mike like that I couldn't leave him there."  
>"So you jeopardize yourself and the mission?" Julian replied.<br>"I made a judgment call," Andrew said.  
>"You went with your personal loyalties," Julian charged. He shoved a photograph to Andrew. Andrew looked down at it. He blinked repeatedly before staring at it. Andrew's jaw set. He huffed. That was uncalled for. Natalie picked up on his anger or was it pain? She turned her attention to the photograph that was in front of him. Natalie nearly gasped at the photo. A bone thin, ten-year-old Andrew stood in a hospital examination room. His nose was broken. One eye had a shiner. The other was swollen shut. He was covered in bruises and welts- some fresh, others in various stages of healing. His hand was being held by Michael, who stood just out of camera range. The picture pulled on her protective instincts. Natalie hoped her father kicked the man's butt. No one should be able to hurt a child that badly.<br>"I am not that little boy that hid under his bed that day and soiled himself out of fear of his father," Andrew asserted. Natalie squeezed his knee and left her hand there.  
>"No you grew up, Michael Westen saved you, raised you, taught to you be a man," Julian summarized.<br>"I owe him a debt I cannot repay," Andrew admitted.  
>"You more than likely cost us any advantage over the organization running the damn clinic while trying," Julian accused.<br>"What about not leaving our men behind?!" Natalie piped up. The three across the table had no rebuttal. "My father was stolen from us and tortured for six months!" she thundered. Once Natalie found the people responsible heads were going to roll. She meant that literally. "Agent Frisco brought an America hero home," she added.  
>"And that is a noble action-," Julian started.<br>"Did the CIA know my father was at the clinic?" Natalie demanded cutting him off.  
>"No, any information on the clinic was preliminary," Julian acknowledged, "That is all I can tell you." Natalie stared him down trying to tell if he was lying. "I think we've heard all what we needed to," Julian dismissed the hearing, "We'll advise you of our decision tomorrow."<p>

Andrew and Natalie left the room. He hurried her to the car. They got in, but didn't start it. "Look about the picture," Andrew took her hands in his.  
>"Ok," she coaxed. This had to be hard for him.<br>"I thought I was going to die that day," he looked at their joint hands. Her heart broke for him. "Michael's is the first kind voice I can remember," Andrew continued, "He had to coax me out from under the bed- he took care of me…" His voice cracked. He cleared his throat, "They used the doctor's report and photos to get my biological father's rights terminated."  
>"His name was Trevor, right?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"And where is this Trevor Frisco?" Natalie asked.<br>"Who knows?" Andrew shrugged his shoulders, "There was a rumor he stiffed the wrong guy while he was in prison, but I never bothered to confirm it."  
>"If true it couldn't have happen to a more deserving guy," she pronounced. Natalie took Andrew's face in her hands. She pressed her lips to his tenderly. "Thank God my dad found you," Natalie locked eyes with him.<br>Andrew started the engine. She laid her head down on his shoulder and they took off.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. :) I just love Nate. Michael is my favorite BN character, but Nate is a close second favorite. If he can say stuff like 'half of you is better than what most people have' (paraphrasing) then he'd definitely have the line about souls in him. The Westen brothers rule. Hope you enjoy the update. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18 ~ Hot Seat<span>

_As a spy, you often have to do things you don't like for people you don't trust. You don't always get to choose who you do business with. When the devil himself is offering the thing you want most, sometimes you dance with the devil_ ~ Michael Westen

"Are you done with your breakfast?" Max asked. He noted the nearly untouched tray of food.  
>"Yeah," Michael answered. He sat in the bead wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants that Fiona had brought him.<br>"Still hungry?" Max inquired. Michael shrugged. Max sat a small lunchbox on the tray table. Michael craned over to see what Max was doing. Max opened the lunchbox and brought out a large container of yogurt with two bowls. He divided it into the two bowls. Max turned back to Michael. "Hospital food sucks," he winked and handed him the bowl. Michael watched Max eat a spoonful then joined him.  
>"Blueberry," Michael said, "My favorite."<br>Max smiled, "It's not much- my father could have cooked something better." He watched Michael's face.  
>"Your dad a chef or something?" Michael asked.<br>"No, but he can cook. He tried to teach me when I was younger. I miss all the time in the kitchen, at the grill- the hours at the gym afterwards," Max locked eyes with his father and smirked. Michael smiled politely. Max turned to the tray. He blinked away unshed tears. His father had no clue what he was referring back to.

They finished eating. "I guess I better get ready to go see Todd," Michael said.  
>"I know it's not your favorite kind of appointment," Max replied.<br>"Let's go," Michael got into the wheelchair Max had brought. He just wanted it over with. Max took his place behind and soon they were in the hallway. "Has my daughter been here to see me?" Michael asked.  
>"She has coming in and checked on you a few times. Do you remember having a daughter?" Max answered.<br>"No, but Fiona mentioned her," Michael replied, "She hasn't visited me."  
>"I can tell she cares about you deeply- she said she doesn't want to pressure you," Max answered the unspoken question.<br>"If you run into her again can you tell her I'd like to see her?" Michael entreated.  
>"I sure will," Max said. The request would make Natalie very happy.<p>

Max wheel his father into the office Todd borrowed for their sessions. Todd was already waiting behind the desk. A large window framed him from behind. The way he finagled to stay in the loop was pretty smooth if he had to say so himself.  
>Max put the brakes on the wheelchair wheels. "Thanks, Dr. Max," Michael said not really wanting him to leave. These shrink sessions were not his idea. Savage was sent by the CIA and that was the only reason Michael was talking to him. The man got to say whether he stayed in the hospital, got released, or sent to a more secure facility if he was deemed to have been turned to a sleeper agent.<br>Max picked up on his uneasiness, "If you need anything you have my comm number- I'll be back in an hour." Michael watched him leave.  
>"Michael," Todd caught the other man's attention, "How are you doing this afternoon?"<br>"Ready to get out of here," Michael replied.  
>"We'll see about that- I think Dr. Briggs would like to keep you another week," Todd said.<br>"I heal quicker than most people," Michael asserted.  
>"You're not as young as you used to be- give yourself some time," Todd countered. Michael kept his face blank. "Have you given any thought as to what you'll do after you're released?" Todd inquired.<br>"As in a job?"  
>"It might be a little early for that- have you thought about where you would live?" Todd suggested.<br>Michael pursed his lips. He tilted his head and thought. "I suppose Fiona would want me with her," Michael said after some consideration.  
>"How would you feel about that?" Todd asked.<br>Michael scrunched up his face momentarily. He didn't do feelings. The prospect of living with Fiona wasn't as distressing as it would have been a week ago. "At the moment? I can tell it wouldn't be dull," he said.  
>Todd noted how Michael side stepped the question, but went on, "So you would be ok that?"<br>"Is there a reason I shouldn't be?" Michael answered.  
>"I'm just trying to get a read," Todd hedged, "Have the two of you been talking?"<br>"A little every day," Michael shifted in the wheelchair.  
>"What about?" Todd coaxed.<br>"Different things- some about the past too- we're trying to keep it light like you suggested," Michael said.  
>"Does it help bring up images or feelings?" Todd asked.<br>"Nothing solid," Michael covered. It was the truth. They were just tugs after all. Like he should remember something or someone, but couldn't.  
>"Must be frustrating," Todd remarked.<br>Michael shrugged. Oh, it frustrated him like hell that he couldn't remember that things he should, but he'd rather keep that to himself.

* * *

><p>Natalie &amp; Andrew waited out in the hallway to be called in to the disciplinary board. Paris turned the corner and called to them. Just the people he had been looking for.<br>"Hiya, Paris."  
>"Sniper, Andrew," Paris nodded to both of them, "Still waiting?"<br>"Yeah," Natalie replied.  
>"Look, we all know Fleming is not a team player," Paris started out.<br>"I'm not expecting this to go well," Andrew replied.  
>"There's that..." Paris looked around.<br>"And?" Natalie asked.  
>"Is it about the investigation into Mike's abduction?" Andrew inquired.<br>"Fleming is heading it," Paris said.  
>"Fleming is in charge of the investigation?" Natalie put her hands on her hips.<br>"Yes," Paris didn't have a good feeling about this either.  
>"Wonderful," Natalie muttered.<br>"I just thought you should know. Wish the General a speedy recovery for me," Paris tipped his head. Natalie smiled weakly at her father's nickname. "If you need anything just say the word- you have plenty of willing helpers," he added.  
>She gave him a knowing nod as did Andrew, "Thanks."<p>

* * *

><p>After Max left his father he made his way up to the hospital roof. Max He didn't need to be at work for another two hours. It was a warm day so he sluffed off his white lab coat. Max went to the railing. He stared off into Miami. The door opened behind him. Max heard a woman's footsteps and turned around.<br>"Are you all right?" Abby asked. She had seen him rush into the stairs and followed him.  
>"Mostly," he sighed heavily.<br>Abby thought about offering to go, but Max looked like he needed a friend right now. "I have my listening ears on," she offered.  
>"I was expecting my dad would remember more after a week," Max admitted. He couldn't quite understand why he felt he could trust Abby so much, but he sensed a kind spirit that drew him to her.<br>"The mind is a curious thing," Abby said.  
>"What kind of monster takes a person's memories? Tries to destroy them piece by piece?" he wondered aloud. She shrugged. "I know my dad has done a lot of things that pissed a bunch of people off- that was his job," Max swallowed, "He didn't deserve this."<br>"Neither do you or your family," Abby added.  
>"There was this guy named Anson," Max rambled, "Before I was born he and this organization tried to make my father's life hell." Not understanding exactly what he was talking about she nodded. Max continued, "They got my uncle and mother put in prison, at different times, killed some friends of my dad's."<br>Abby gasped, "How awful."  
>"My parents named me after the friends," he added, "Max is for a friend that was murdered to frame my father for the crime and my middle name Victor, well, he's a sadder story."<br>"Your dad wanted to honor them," she inferred.  
>"They deserved to be remembered he'd say," Max replied. He went back to the railing and gripped it. "Dad didn't want to forget," Max's voice cracked, "He didn't want to forget." Abby wrapped her arm around him. She laid her head on his shoulder. They just stayed there in silence for a long while. Finally when they need to move Abby released him and they angled towards each other. His eyes focused on in on her lips. In that moment all he wanted to do was kiss her. Abby stepped forward and looked him over with lowered eyelids. She probably would be receptive. He stopped himself. It would be wrong to use her like that. "You're a good person, Abby Reynolds," Max took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Abby stared at the action in a haze. How she wished his lips were on hers instead of the back of her hand. He left her standing there on the roof staring after him in a daze. Abby fingered her locket. All this talk of fathers tugged at her heart. Maybe it was a sign Abby should look for her own.<p>

* * *

><p>Andrew held Natalie's hand under the table while Fleming announced the board's decision. It had taken five extra days as the higher ups and several other agents spoke up for Andrew. Fleming however could not be swayed. "Two month suspension," he said.<br>"You're joking, right?" Natalie jerked back in her chair.  
>Andrew squeezed her hand, "All right."<br>"No, it's not! This is completely bogus!" Natalie said.  
>"Agent Westen, maybe it would be a good idea for you to take some personal time at present," Fleming suggested.<br>"If you wanna suspend me too, go right ahead," she snapped.  
>"Natalie," Andrew stroked the top of her hand with his thumb.<br>"Our decision is final," Fleming said.  
>"You're all a bunch of lunatics!" Natalie jumped to her feet.<br>"Sit down, Agent Westen! Fleming gruffly demanded.  
>"Andrew deserves a metal, not to be penalized for bringing one of our own home," she ignored him, "Put your self in my father's place. After you've been tortured for months one of our agents has a chance to rescue you. Would your decision here make them choose differently?" There was no answer. Natalie stomped out of the conference room. Andrew watched the steam raise off of her. He knew she needed to walk it off so he let her go.<br>Carefully avoiding cameras Natalie made her way to Todd's office. The absence of light indicated no one was there. He had an appointment with Michael. She slipped inside. "If you want something done right you have to do it yourself," she muttered under her breath. No Natalie way could leave the investigation into what happened to her father in the hands of that moron. She helped herself to turning on Todd's computer. As long as Natalie put everything it back as she found it no one would question a computer that was authorized to access a file accessing that file. Accessing the system wasn't a problem. She hung around with techs enough to pick up a few skills. Her father's file was on the desktop. Natalie inserted a flash drive into a slot. She copied the file over to the flash drive and took it out. Careful to put everything back the way it was, Natalie shut down the computer. She checked the hallway and finding on one in it slid out and closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Max knocked on the office door. "Come in," Todd called.<br>"Dr. Max," Michael greeted.  
>"Am I interrupting?" Max asked.<br>"We're done for now," Todd replied, "See you in two days."  
>Michael frowned. Two more days in the hospital and he was going to crawl out of his skin. You could only go over gun schematics in your head so many times.<br>"Ready?" Max took the breaks off of the wheelchair wheels.  
>"Yep," Michael answered.<br>Just as they were set to leave the room resounded with the clash of falling glass as bullet shattered the large window in the back of the room. Todd knew what the sound was and ducked down into his chair. He felt the heat from the bullet as it passed within less than an inch of him. It was headed straight for Michael. Max knocked over the wheelchair and Michael in it. He dived to the floor beside him. The bullet barely missed them then embedded itself the wall. Max rushed to Michael. He helped him up and they hurried out into the hall. Todd crawled out after them.  
>"What the hell?!" Todd stood and brushed himself off. He glared back into the room. It seems the client was getting antsy. This was a whole lot of attention Todd didn't need. He most certainly didn't appreciate being in a room that was fired into.<br>Max leaned his father against the wall. "Are you ok?" he did a brief visual scan.  
>Michael nodded, "You've got great reflexes."<br>"It's all in the genes," Max replied.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. :) Hope you enjoy the update.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19~ Finding The Way<span>

_Operatives do a lot of bodyguard work. On any given day the average commando is more likely to be watching a VIP walk his dog than engaging the enemy in battle. Not glamorous, but part of the job_~ Michael Westen

Natalie looked into Michael's empty room. Andrew was checking with the nurse to see where Michael had gone. Her heart was beating in her ears. It had been since Max and called and told them about the sniper attack. He told them Michael was unharmed, but she need to see it. This empty room wasn't helping matters. She turned her head out of the room to see Michael coming from halfway down the hall. He was using a walker to steady himself. His physical therapist followed him.  
>They got closer. Eventually they were on the other side of Michael's door. "Are you looking for me, Miss?" Michael asked. Without a word Natalie grabbed Michael and hugged him. She started to cry. Michael initially stiffened, surprised by the embrace, but within seconds relaxed into it. Instinct told him to rub her back and he did until she calmed.<br>"I'm glad you're ok," Natalie sniffled.  
>"Thanks," Michael said. His voice betrayed his confusion.<br>"I'm sorry," she pulled away, "You don't know me from Eve and here I am getting your shirt all wet." Natalie wiped her eyes with her sleeves.  
>"It's all right," Michael studied her for a moment. The girl had the same black hair he used to. She was young- just a baby. Who was she? Could she be Natalie? "Would you like to come inside?" he asked.<br>"I think I've taken up enough of your time," Natalie kissed his cheek, "Get better." She broke away and took several steps.  
>"Wait," Michael said. Natalie turned back. "Are you my daughter?" he asked.<br>"Yes, Daddy," she answered. Daddy not sir or father or even dad- she called him daddy. He let that thought settle for a moment. "I know you don't remember me…" Natalie continued.  
>"I wish I did," Michael replied. He locked eyes with her. It was then Michael realized he had seen her checking in on him every day since he had arrived. "I'd like it if we could talk for a bit," Michael requested.<br>"Ok," Natalie replied. She hadn't stayed away consciously, but she wouldn't push her way in either.

Natalie noticed a man hanging around in the hallway. It took a second look, but she recognized Quartermaine. He nodded to Natalie and she took her father inside the room.  
>"Are you thirsty?" she fought the urge to fuss over him.<br>"I'm fine thanks," Michael replied.  
>"You should sit," Natalie suggested. He sat on the edge of the bed and just drank her in. Silence settled over the two. Neither knew what to say.<br>"Hey, Mike," Andrew leaned on the door frame.  
>"Andrew, come in," Michael greeted. Andrew did. He went straight for Natalie. Andrew kissed her forehead and wrapped an arm around her waist. Michael just watched the two for a moment. They were a couple. There was a bit of a visual age difference, but their connection was undeniable.<br>The younger man tipped his head towards his mentor, "Just thought we'd check in- how are you?"  
>"Good- I'm doing good," Michael replied, "And you?"<br>"This morning was a little rough," Andrew allowed.  
>"The disciplinary board made its decision," Natalie explained.<br>"You got called up because you pulled me out?" Michael asked.  
>"Yeah," Andrew shrugged.<br>"I hope you didn't get into too much trouble," Michael replied.  
>"Suspended," Andrew blew it off. Michael winced. "It was definitely worth it," Andrew added.<p>

* * *

><p>Todd slammed the front door of his apartment shut. He was sent home after the police and CIA questioning. His anger not subsiding, Todd threw off his suit and changed into exercise clothes and headed into his home gym. He dialed. Todd set his comm on speaker before setting it aside. It was time to put was fear in his client. He slid on a pair of boxing gloves while it rang.<p>

"You've got ten minutes," the client said.  
>"What were you thinking?" Todd pounded into the punching bag.<br>"I am finishing the job you refuse to get done," came the answer.  
>"I do much better work when I'm not getting shot at!" Todd's fist continued at a furious pace.<br>"Don't get snippy with me."  
>"Well, excuse me- I spend the pass five hours in questioning and before that a bullet whizzed by my head," Todd complained.<br>"You ducked," the man on the other end shrugged.  
>"You're playing with fire," Todd warned, "This is serves to only push Westen harder."<br>"Here you said Michael be out of commission for awhile," the voice chided.  
>"He might be, but his daughter is not," Todd hit the bag so ha that it spun.<br>"I am well aware of Natalie's growing reputation."  
>"Are you? The professional side is not the half of it. You know how her parents are- you went up against both of them," Todd kicked the bag.<br>"Your point being?" By the tone Todd knew he hit a nerve.  
>"Natalie has her father's inner rage and her mother's hot temper- she's a force of nature when provoked," he laid it on thick. The client rolled his eyes which Todd couldn't see. Todd gave it a moment for the comment to set in.<br>He was going to push further until the client responded, "I will keep that in mind."  
>"Pull another stunt like the sniper and I just might point her in your direction," Todd threatened, "We'll see how long it takes her to rip you to shreds for harming the father she worships so."<br>"That's not all on me."  
>"You paid for it," Todd growled, "I was doing what you wanted done- you got the video and progress reports."<br>"Funny, you'd play all innocent."  
>"I said I would finish the job- now let me handle it," Todd hung up.<p>

* * *

><p>Fiona arrived at Michael's hospital room a few minutes after Natalie &amp; Andrew left. The door to the bathroom was closed. Fiona sat on the end of the bed and waited for Michael. He smirked. Something was familiar about finding her sitting there like that.<br>"I am a popular man today," Michael said.  
>"I saw Natalie in the hallway- did she come and visit?"<br>"Yes, she did."  
>"She looks quite a bit like you, doesn't she?" she replied.<br>"The better parts," Michael bobbed his head.  
>"It's good to see you more mobile," Fiona commented.<br>Michael came over and sat beside his wife, "Care to bust me out of here?"  
>"I don't think Dr. Briggs will keep you in here too much longer," Fiona smiled. Michael was getting back to himself.<br>"I guess you heard about the sniper this morning," he said.  
>"Dr. Max called- he said you were ok," she nodded.<br>"As I can be with a ghost after me," Michael replied, "I don't even know how many people I could have pissed off in thirty-five years."  
>"You let more live than I would have," Fiona replied.<br>"A bullet to the brain doesn't solve every problem," he said.  
>"But it can be oh so satisfying," she grinned. "Andrew and Natalie are looking into it."<br>"They are?" Michael looked at her quizzically. He knew Andrew was CIA, but had no clue how Natalie would fit in.  
>"I already gave them a list of some possibilities," Fiona answered.<p>

Out of the blue Michael had a flash of walking around a large, rather industrial looking apartment. No inner walls to speak off. It was just him inside. He shook out of it. "Do you still live in the apartment?"  
>"You remember our old loft?" Fiona smiled.<br>"A loft?" Michael repeated, "Was it over some place noisy?"  
>"A nightclub was nearby," Fiona nodded enthusiastically. After a week of nothing this was fantastic. "You had to fight to get in at night sometimes."<br>"How desperate was I for a place?" Michael asked.  
>"You were burned at the time and anywhere was better than living with Maddie," Fiona said. Michael tucked a stray strain of hair behind Fiona's ear. "Are you too tired to go get some lunch at the cafeteria?" she asked.<br>"I'll be fine the trip down- we'll just play it by ear after that," Michael replied,  
>"Alright," Fiona replied. They got up and exited the room.<br>"Is everything ok?" Quartermaine approached them at the nurses' hub.  
>"We're just going to the cafeteria for lunch," Michael said.<br>"I'll walk down with you," Quartermaine replied.  
>"Thanks." They began to walk over to the elevator.<br>Quatermaine hit the call button, "No problem. Anything you need- just ask, General." Michael tipped his head.

* * *

><p>Max got his tray of food and began to look around for a table to eat at. He spotted Abby sitting by herself. Max went over to her. "Is this seat taken?" he asked.<br>"You're welcome to it," Abby replied.  
>Max set his tray down and sat next to her, "Hey."<br>"Is that your parents?" she motioned over to the other side of the room where Michael & Fiona had found a table.  
>"Yep."<br>"He seems to be making progress," she remarked.  
>"Yeah, even if he doesn't get his memories back I think they're going somewhere," Max replied.<br>"That's wonderful," Abby let out a wistful smile. She pushed some rice with her fork.  
>"Are you ok?" Max asked.<br>"I've been thinking about trying to find my father," Abby told him.  
>"Cool," he said, "Have you decided anything?"<br>She searched for the right words, "I have to try."  
>"I know some friends that can help," he offered.<br>"I don't have much to go on," she said.  
>"My friends are really good at finding people," he said, "What do you know about him?"<br>"My mom said she named me after my father," Abby answered.  
>"So Abby? Abel, Abraham, Abbot…" Max rattled off.<br>"No, actually my first name is Samantha," Abby wrinkled up her nose.  
>"Samantha," Max repeated.<br>"It's awful- I hate all the nicknames too. I've been going by my middle name since I was six," she explained.  
>"I'll stick to Abby then," Max smiled.<br>"She put his picture in this locket," Abby said taking off the necklace. She opened it before handing it to Max.  
>He looked at the picture and laughed. It was a younger version of his father's best friend, "Small world."<br>"You know him?" Abby's hand went to the middle of her chest.  
>"He's kind of an adopted uncle," Max replied, "Sam is coming to see my father tomorrow."<br>"He'll be here in this hospital tomorrow?" she couldn't quite believe it.  
>"That's right," he said, "Do you want to meet him? I can introduce you."<br>Abby bit her bottom lip. She never dreamt things would move this quickly, "What if he doesn't want to meet me?"  
>"That's not the man I know him to be- Sam is a warm, giving person," Max assured her. He squeezed her hand, "You won't be alone."<p>

* * *

><p>Natalie stood in front of the desk of the office and stared out the shattered window. She heard someone come in, but didn't bother looking back "What are you doing here?" Fleming demanded.<br>"My father was shot at. Where else would I be?" Natalie replied not taking her eyes off of the window.  
>"Visiting him," he answered.<br>"I have and will go back to see him later," she replied.  
>"You could be contaminating evidence," Fleming objected.<br>"I haven't touched anything," she stated, "What's the building across the street?"  
>"An apartment building," he replied.<br>"That's where I'd shoot from," Natalie said.  
>"I assure you it is being looked into- despite our rocky start I am on your side," Fleming said, "But the agency can't have an rouge agent out for revenge getting half of Miami blown up in the process."<br>"This isn't about revenge- this is about making sure those people never touch my family again- I will do whatever I have to, to protect them," she declared.  
>"You'll be happy to know that I've assigned your father a protection detail," he informed her trying to change the subject.<br>"That should have been done the day he returned," Natalie said. Fleming couldn't respond to that. She was right. "I saw the Agent Quatermaine in his hallway. How many more are in the hospital?" Natalie asked.  
>"A few," Fleming wouldn't get into specifics, "He has met with all of them."<br>"Good."  
>"Natalie?" Andrew called from the door. His fiancée was making a habit of disappearing today. Natalie slipped out and under the crime scene tape and joined him.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! I'm going to try something a little different here...**

**_ bogey174_- Belated thanks for the add. I know Natalie is young, but she's an old soul. She's been through a lot (even with a loving family) and I kind of see the CIA as an outlet for her. She grew up with Michael in the CIA so it's familiar to her as well, _FoxiKO_- Glad you are still continuing to read and enjoy the story, _BurnedmichaelY_- Maybe this chapter will change your mind about Abby. I will take the flashback suggestion under serious consideration. :)**

**I feel like I should mention that the events in S6-S7 never happened (Max would have been born during S6 timeline wise). Ever since Stickler said Michael couldn't have the job and the girl I desperately wanted him to have his job at the CIA and Fi too. I mean what was the point of the show if he didn't get back in and have her? Maybe this fic is part of me working that out. :) I have never really written for Sam before (this is the first fic of mine that he is in) and I picked a critical topic. *sigh* I hope I did him some sort of justice. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20~ Fathers<span>

_Every patient has a story. Sometimes we can't see what they're trying to tell us. Sometimes we just don't want to. But the truth is always there, staring us in the face, daring us to disagree, begging us to understand and to do what needs to be done_ ~ Charlie Harris, Saving Hope

Andrew and Natalie shuffled into their apartment. They kicked off their shoes. "I'm thinking of ordering in a pizza," Natalie said.  
>"Are you going to tell me where you disappeared to this morning?" Andrew asked.<br>"Getting my father's unredacted file," Natalie took out the flash drive.  
>Andrew scowled, "Are you trying to get yourself burned?"<br>"You're just mad I got to it first," she retorted.  
>He narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, "Brat."<br>"I figure with both of us being suspended- it gives us more time to focus," Natalie took up their two tablets. She copied the file to one. "It's going to take a while," Natalie added.  
>"That is huge," Andrew remarked on the file size.<br>"It's half of Dad's life story," she said with a look of awe. They ordered dinner while the file finished copying. "First 20 years," Natalie called when it finished. She switched the USB over and held the finished one out to Andrew.  
>"Half of these guys are going to be dead," he took it.<p>

The couple worked well into the next morning. Neither slept. The next time Natalie looked at the clock it read 7:00 am. Andrew stood at their white board wall frowning at their list. They had added quite a few suspects to Fiona's.  
>"All the names are running together at this point," he rolled his shoulders, "Any one of these could have made the contacts necessary even the ones in prison or undisclosed locations."<br>"It's break time," she took his hand and lead him to the couch. Natalie urged him to sit. Andrew pulled her into his lap.  
>"If only we had Jesse's contact we'd have a place to start," he muttered.<br>"I'm not sorry," Natalie crossed her arms over her chest. The only possible thing she could regret in killing Jesse was the loss of information. What little Jesse knew if anything at all. The shooting was done in a fit of rage. "He was a pawn," she pronounced.  
>"Did you ever like him?" Andrew inquired.<br>"I just never trusted him- there was always something not quite right in his eyes when he looked at Dad," Natalie answered, "Elizabeth can get us his records- maybe that will point us in the right direction."  
>"I doubt there is anything there," Andrew frowned.<br>"Look, I don't want to talk about anyone else. Can I just concentrate on my wonderful, hot fiancé?" Natalie wrapped her arms around his neck.  
>"Fine, I have ways of making you talk," he smirked.<br>Natalie raised an eyebrow. "Moaning isn't talking," she countered then kissed him hard. Natalie slowly drew her fingers down to the first button on Andrew's dress shirt. She trail kisses across his jaw and down his neck as she undid the button. Natalie continued down his buttons kissing every inch of his skin she exposed. She traveled lowered with every kiss. Andrew shuttered when Natalie started on his abs. Natalie knelt down on the floor between his legs. She grinned up at him wickedly.  
>"You have too many clothes on," he groaned. Per his request Natalie took the hem of her blouse and removed it over her head. His eyes darken with desire at the show of her skin. Just as she began to deal with the zipper of his pants their doorbell rang.<br>Natalie went to answer the door while Andrew righted himself. She opened to the door for Elizabeth. "Hi."  
>"Hey, Sniper," Elizabeth greeted.<br>"Come in," Natalie stepped back and let Elizabeth inside.  
>"How is your dad?" Elizabeth asked.<br>"He's doing better," Natalie replied. Andrew joined the ladies at the door.  
>"I hope I'm not interrupting," Elizabeth offered.<br>"No, you're not interrupting anything- nice try though," Andrew joked.  
>Elizabeth saw the white wall. "That's some list," she crossed to it. Elizabeth took pictures with her comm. so she had the names to research. "The sniper that shot at the General used a MV 90," Elizabeth reported.<br>"A Russian gun," Natalie remarked.  
>"The medical center he was found in is located in Russia," Andrew added.<br>"So what does this tell us?"  
>"Either our guy is based in Russia or someone wants us to focus on his Russian ties," Andrew deduced. They couldn't rule them out, but it would make a good smoke screen.<br>"I checked on list you gave me plus the guy you asked me too," Elizabeth said, coming back to the reason she stopped by. She handed them a folder with some printouts, "His info is at the top."  
>"Thanks."<br>"Anything else you need just let me know and we'll try to get it for you," Elizabeth said. Andrew mentioned about Jesse's records. "Sure I can do that," Elizabeth replied.  
>"We appreciate it," Natalie replied. Elizabeth left them to their work.<br>"That about Trevor?" Andrew asked.  
>Natalie nodded. "He is in fact dead," she informed him. Andrew crossed the name off the list. It didn't really matter to him. He became Michael's kid the moment his mentor picked him up and carried him out of that evil house.<br>"I think we should be back to our break," Natalie kissed his jaw and pulled him by his hands towards the couch.  
>"I have a better idea," he smirked. Andrew picked up Natalie and threw her over his shoulder in a firemen's hold. She laughed as he carried her into the bedroom. A few hours to refresh themselves and they'd tackle the list with renewed eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Abby pushed in the portable vital cart. "Good morning, Mr. Westen."<br>"Good morning, Abby," Michael held out his arm for the blood pressure cuff. Abby smiled through her tiredness and slipped the cuff on. She secured it. Abby hadn't been able to sleep after calling her mother last night. Heather confirmed Max's suspicions. The machine ran. Abby recorded the results in Michael's chart. In short order she took his temperature, heart rate, and blood pressure all recorded in his chart.  
>Max knocked on the doorframe. "How is the patient?" he asked.<br>"All normal," she reported. He noticed the longing looks Abby gave Max when she thought no one was watching.  
>Abby wore a light blue pair of scrubs that set off her alabaster skin. Soft skin Max thought to himself. She was pretty even if her hair was back in a loose ponytail and she wore no makeup. Her hands had been too shaky to put any on this morning. Abby's nerves had gotten the better of her. She didn't want to look a mess when meeting Sam. What if this Sam didn't even want to entertain the idea that she could be his kid? Sure Abby had lived her life up until now without him, but she'd be devastated if she found her father just to learn he didn't want anything to do with her.<br>"Sounds like Dr. Briggs wants to spring you tomorrow," Max smiled, "Bet you are excited to get a move on."  
>"It's time to figure out who this Michael Westen is," the older man nodded.<br>"Buzz me if you need anything," Abby instructed, "Later Dr. Max." Max watched Abby leave.  
>"You like her, don't you?" Michael observed.<br>"She's kind and smart and very pretty- what's not to like?" Max turned back to him.  
>"She likes you too, you know," Michael couldn't help a nudge. One would never peg Michael Westen as a romantic, but again here he was playing matchmaker. It worked out well for Natalie Max mused. Michael could always hone in on the things that were in his kids' best interest. He knew what made them happy. Maybe deep down parental instinct was kicking in here.<br>"I kind of get that vibe too," Max said.  
>"Are you seeing anyone at the moment?" Michael pressed further.<br>"No- I actually just got divorced," Max just about covered his mouth, "I'm sorry, I can't believe I just blurted that out."  
>"It's all right I pushed," Michael replied.<br>"I haven't talked about it with anyone really," Max said.  
>"Not even your dad?" Michael said, "You're always talking about him."<br>"I can't talk to him about it," Max shook his head.  
>"Why not?" Michael's brow furrowed.<br>"He was badly hurt months ago and still hasn't recovered," Max answered.  
>"So he's in a coma or something?" Michael asked.<br>"Not quite like that- he's just not himself," Max's eyes shone with unshed tears. Max willed him to read between the lines.  
>"Like me?" Michael got half of it.<br>Max nodded, "I'd always went to him for advice, but now... He doesn't need to deal with what I have going on."  
>"Would I do?" Michael suggested.<br>Max hesitated to continue, but he was desperate for his father's guidance. If the only way to receive it was this then so be it. "I just don't know if it's too soon," he admitted.  
>"After the divorce?" Michael said.<br>"Abby is special and if I try with her I don't want her to feel like she's a rebound," Max continued.  
>"You want her to feel special? Treat her special- the past is in the past," Michael replied. Max's mouth opened. He wanted to reply, but found none.<br>Nate entered. "Thanks for the advice. I will leave you to your visitors,' Max excused himself.

Sam followed not far behind Nate. Max pulled him aside. "Before you visit with Dad there's someone you should meet," Max said. Max took him into an empty room across the hall. "It'll be just a moment," Max He motioned Abby over from the nurses' hub. She took his hand before they entered the room.  
>Sam noted their linked hands. Max had told him about the divorce, but he didn't rate a special introduction to the new girlfriend like this. Something else was going on.<br>"Uncle Sam, this is Abby Reynolds," Max introduced them, "Abby this is my dad's best friend Sam Axe."  
>"Reynolds?" Sam smiled, "Do you know a Heather Reynolds?"<br>"My mother's name is Heather," Abby studied him with wide eyes. They were brown like his. She was glued to Max. Sam picked up on her nervousness.  
>"Is she about your height? With your hair color?" Sam asked. Other features were achingly familiar to him. She was a perfect mixture of Heather and himself. Abby nodded sheepishly. "Do you have her eyes?"<br>"No, mom has green eyes," she answered.  
>"So does the Heather I knew," Sam replied. Abby passed his first little test. "Could she be your mom?" he inquired.<br>"We believe so," Max said.  
>Realization of what the implications dawned on Sam's face. "How old are you?" he asked Abby.<br>"I just turned twenty-six last week," she bit her lower lip. Abby watched him doing the math in his head.  
>"Six months- that would explain so much," Sam said.<br>"What do you mean?" Abby asked.  
>"Heather left me six months before you were born- I remember because it was Valentines' Day," Sam added.<br>Abby reached out and squeezed Sam's arm, "I'm sorry."  
>"It's not your fault," Sam patted her hand. He saw the locket she was wearing. "I bought Heather a locket just like that one," he pointed to it.<br>"It might be the same one," Abby took it off and handed it to him.  
>Sam opened it. There was a picture of him on one side and a picture of Heather and him together on the other. These were pictures only Heather would have. Sam tilted his head to the side with a half chuckle. "We had some good times," he said.<br>"Do you think it's possible that you are my father?" Abby asked.  
>"With the timing- it's highly probable," Sam answered, "Heather is one of the good girls."<br>"I think for everyone's sake we should get a paternity test to be completely sure," Max suggested. Abby and Sam both agreed.

Max walked with them down to the Phlebotomist's station. Abby went first.  
>"I'll take the blood down to the lab and do the tests myself," Max said.<br>"How long before we hear anything?" Sam asked sitting down to get his blood drawn. He couldn't keep his eyes off of his daughter.  
>"The full test will be finished tomorrow, but the preliminary results should be back within a couple hours," Max answered, "We'll have some confirmation either way by the end of your visit."<br>Abby was paged back to the nurses' station. "My break is over," she said not really wanting to leave.  
>"Wait…" Sam got out holding the gauze to his arm, "Want to get an ice cream with me after your shift?" Abby looked between her father and Max. "Max can come too," Sam added.<br>"All right- I'll see you then," she smiled, "Hope you have a great visit with your friend."

Back in Michael's room. The patient was intently focused on a picture from the tablet Fiona had left. "Is this Charlie?" Michael showed Nate a picture of the sandy haired boy that kept popping up in the pictures Fiona gave him.  
>"No-," Nate began. Both men stopped in their tracks when Sam entered the room. They noted<br>"What's going on, Sam?" Michael inquired.  
>"Why so serious? Did you see a ghost?" Nate joined in.<br>"More like a long lost daughter," Sam answered.  
>"Who?" Michael asked.<br>"Your nurse- Abby," Sam said.  
>"Should we start passing out cigars?" Michael asked.<br>"I missed so much," Sam sat on the bed beside Michael. He was still trying to wrap his brain around the possibility of being a father. Sam looked at both of his friends. He wasn't scared, but awed maybe a little sad at the time lost. He hoped Abby would let him make it up to her.

* * *

><p>Sam and Abby decided to wait until after her shift to read the preliminary results. Max meet them and they headed over to a self serve ice cream shop not that far from the hospital. They got their ice cream and choose their toppings. Then the three found a table and sat. Sam opened the envelope Max had given him and read the paper. He smiled then gave the paper to Abby. She grinned from ear to ear. They were a 99.999 percent match. Sam opened up his arms for a hug which Abby gave. She felt relief he was happy about the turn of events.<br>"We can video chat with mom later if you'd like," Abby offered.  
>"I think your mother and I need to talk in person," Sam replied. Without Abby in ear shot preferably. "I understand why she left, but that doesn't mean the time doesn't hurt."<br>"Can you tell me why she'd leave? You seem like a great guy," Abby said.  
>"Well, you know my best friend Mike- he's former CIA," Sam began.<br>"I've seen those guys poking around," she remarked.  
>"I'd do odd jobs with him and we didn't always work with the nicest of people," Sam replied, "Some were pretty loco."<br>"Understatement," Max shoved a spoonful of his blueberry ice cream into his mouth.  
>"Max was kidnapped went he was a kid," Sam said.<br>"Really?" Abby looked at Max who confirmed the statement with a look.  
>"Heather was protecting you," Sam asserted.<br>"Still not even letting you know-."  
>"What did you get?" Sam changed the subject. He didn't want Abby to see that he was a bit angry about that too.<br>"Chocolate ice cream, M&Ms, and hot fudge," Abby smiled.  
>"A chocolate girl I see," Sam replied, "Heather would get the same thing."<br>"Too much chocolate if you asked me," Max teased.  
>"There is no such thing!" she quipped. Sam playfully jabbed toward Abby's ice cream with his spoon. Abby batted his spoon away with hers. They both chuckled. Max leaned back in his chair with a big grin on his face. Yeah, these two were going to get along just fine.<p>

They sat and talked long after their ice creams were gone. Sam and Abby made plans to meet up and get to know each other. The guys walked Abby out to her car. Sam had parked next to hers.  
>"Can I call you tomorrow?" Sam requested.<br>"Of course," Abby agreed. Sam got in his car and drove off leaving Abby with Max.  
>They got into her car. He and she buckled. "Thank you for finding him for me, Max," Abby kissed Max's cheek.<br>"Helping out is what friend's do," Max said.  
>She took his hand. Abby caressed his fingertips with her own, "Maybe more than friends?"<br>Max closed his fingers over hers. His face beamed with hope, "Maybe."


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Thanks for the reviews.

_BurnedmichaelY-_ Michael with figure out about Max in the next chapter if I can fit everything in I need to.

Ok- from the comments. I just want to clear the air- the CIA is not involved in the plot to hurt Michael at all. I am not going to turn something at Michael wanted so desperately in the beginning of the show bad. Does it have its failings? Yes, no organization is perfect. Todd is a double agent in the CIA working for himself and the clients he takes on. Forgive the late posting, but my rl took over some of my writing time and this was a very hard chapter to write.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 21: Flash Flood<span>

_In any kind of covert, intelligence operation, it's important to be careful of what you wish for. The information that you fight so hard to get, may be everything you wished for, or it may just make your life more complicated_ ~ Michael Westen

Today was the day. Michael was going home. He had already been discharged. Now Max waited with his father while Fiona went to get their car. "I hope I'm not keeping you from something important," Michael said.  
>"There's nowhere else I'd rather be," Max replied, "Ready for this?"<br>"Dr. Briggs is hopeful that more of my memories will return in familiar surroundings," Michael nodded.  
>"That's what the numbers show," Max encouraged him. Fiona pulled up the car. Max walked Michael over to the passenger side door.<br>"Thanks, Dr. Max," Michael shook Max's hand.  
>"You're welcome. Any questions or anything you need just call me," Max instructed.<br>"Will do," Fiona replied. Max closed Michael's door and waved at them as they drove away.  
>"We have a stop before we get there- it's on the way to the house," Fiona said.<br>"All right," Michael replied.  
>"Nate, Natalie, and Andrew are going to be joining us at home later," she continued, "I'm surprised Sam canceled."<br>"He's having dinner with his daughter," he said.  
>"Sam having a daughter isn't exactly a shock- he could have brought her," Fiona replied.<br>"He will eventually- he just wants Abby to himself for a little bit," Michael mentally planned to schedule a day for some one on one time with Natalie while she was over. It could only help the both of them. "Maybe Abby will bring that Dr. Max along when she does come," Michael threw out.  
>Fiona bit her tongue. Max would be over with or without Abby. Fiona wasn't going to let this charade stand much longer no matter how much Max insisted that he wanted Michael to figure out their connection for himself. He hadn't expected it to take so long. "How are you doing?" she changed the subject.<p>

"Fine," Michael said. They drove for another fifteen minutes in silence before they parked. "Where are we?" he asked.  
>"This is where our old loft used to be," Fiona unbuckled. Michael got out after her. They walked to the building.<br>"How did you managed to get the ok to come here?" he asked.  
>"Sam knows the new owner," she shrugged. They climbed the stairs to the as just unfinished second floor.<br>They carefully avoided the construction material that littered the floor. The couple made their way to the Michael stood silently, taking in the view that would have been from his balcony. Fiona lean on exposed beam and watched him wistfully. He turned to fully face her. The look took him back to a night many years ago. Michael heard his own voice. "_You knew a part of me she never did. And I left her because… you don't marry someone when you love someone else_."  
>Fiona saw his face change. "I know you," his eyes shone. For that moment she was speechless. Michael closed the gap between them. Tenderly he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Bang, Bang.<em> Michael sat in his living room. An old photo spread open in his lap. He heard it again. _Bang, Bang. _Nate noticed that his brother had been studying the same group picture for quite a while now. One last look at Jesse and Michael closed his eyes. Everything was still a blur. _Bang, Bang. Michael returned Jesse's shots. Bang, Bang. Out of ammo He took the cover of a car. The bullets still kept coming, but not in his direction. Saw Michael lifted his head and looked in the direction Jesses was firing. He saw Natalie pinned down and exposed. Her gun had jammed. Michael ran to his daughter. He dove over Natalie and then everything went black._ Nate pulled Michael from those dark thoughts, "Are you alright, Bro?"  
>"Yeah, I'm fine," He slammed the book shut, "Everything is fine." Nate knew Michael had remembered something that hit a nerve, but wasn't ready to share so he let it drop. The doorbell rang. "I'll be right back,"<p>

Michael went to answer the door. Natalie & Andrew waited outside holding hands. "Come on in," Michael waved them inside. They complied.  
>Natalie hugged her father, "Hi, Daddy."<br>Fiona joined the group when she heard Natalie's voice. She embraced her daughter. "Andrew," Fiona cleared her throat. He nodded to her. Not looking Natalie caught Andrew's hand in hers. Natalie stepped up by his side until their arms where aligned and touching. Michael smiled. There seemed to be a magnetic field drawing the two together.  
>"Had any time to explore the house?" Andrew asked his mentor.<br>"Mainly downstairs," Michael replied.  
>"We have some suspects for you to look over- see if they jar something," Natalie offered.<br>"Great," Michael nodded. Andrew handed him the file they had brought. Michael stood still and stared at him for a moment.  
><em>Michael leaned on his desk in his office. He heard the door open. "Hey, Mike," Andrew stepped inside.<br>"Hi, Son," Michael replied.  
>"Got a brief for me?" Andrew said.<br>"You'll be working with a new agent this assignment," Michael handed him a printout, "Her name is Natalie."  
>Andrew looked over the picture, "You're giving me a Rookie?"<br>"Yes, in fact this is her first assignment- watch her back," Michael instructed.  
>"Don't worry. I'll take care of her," Andrew tipped his head.<br>Michael smiled. The introductions were just secured. Andrew wasn't going to know what hit him. Neither would Natalie.  
><em>Andrew looked Michael in the eye, "What's with the smirk?"  
>"Just thinking about the hotdogs at Grapeland Park," Michael replied.<br>Andrew grinned, "It's the mustard that makes them taste so good." The two men shared a chuckle. Natalie grinned wide. Not that she got the inside joke, but she knew it meant that Michael had regained some memories of Andrew.  
>Michael felt Fiona bristle. "Why don't we go sit in the living room?" she said.<p>

They sat down on the couch, Natalie between the two men. Fiona sat in a chair next to the one Nate was seated in. They started right in on the list.  
>Michael opened the file Andrew had given him. "Simon is a psycho, but this is too hands off for him," Michael said.<br>"You remember him?" Fiona said.  
>"The people that burned me used his record to frame me," Michael threw out. He had no clue how he knew that. Bits and pieces of memories where hitting him left and right since he left the hospital. They switched to the next suspect. Anson's was up. Michael sent a death glare toward his picture, "Don't know him."<br>"Anson pretty much vanished after he was taken to Guantanamo," Natalie said, "Not even Elizabeth's clearance could get through to what happened to him." They moved on.

Fiona was sure that she heard them talking about Vaughn. But her head was elsewhere. There was her little girl neck deep in the spy world again. She got up and went to the kitchen to take a breather.  
>"Excuse me," Michael got up and followed her.<br>He found her getting a drink of water from the fridge. Fiona didn't have to turn around to feel him "You are way too ok with this," she charged.  
>"It's not all that surprising that Natalie would follow in my footsteps," Michael replied.<br>"Even at her age?" she asked. He tilted his head. "She told me you helped her get in. Do you remember that?" Fiona continued.  
>"Vaguely," Michael answered. Fiona snorted. "I opened doors for her- never pushed her through," he asserted.<br>"You went behind my back!" Fiona yelled.  
>"I did what I did for my daughter!" Michael thundered.<br>"What happened to us being partners? Natalie is my daughter too!" she retorted.  
>"Maybe there was a better way to go about it, but I didn't see you accepting it until she was already in," he countered.<br>"She was in two years ago!" Fiona spun around. Her back hit the sink. She grabbed onto it with her hands, "Don't you think seventeen is a little too young to understand turning your back on a normal life?"  
>"We're talking about Natey here," Michael replied. The fact he used his nickname for their daughter didn't go unnoticed. "She hated high school, had no real friends."<br>"Because for the first half of it the cancer made her too sick to go out and do normal teenage stuff," Fiona countered.  
>"It also matured her so much that the type of stuff bored her out of her skull when she could go out and do it," he argued, "Trying to force her into society's mold of what a 'normal' teenager is would crush her. She wouldn't be Natalie." His shoulders sagged. "Natey and I- we're not normal. Whatever that is," he added.<br>"So you think the CIA is the answer?" she challenged.  
>"Not a perfect one," he admitted, "The CIA has it flaws, but she's so good- we haven't seen half of what she can do."<br>"You setup them up too?" Fiona asked.  
>"Andrew &amp; Natalie? I just made sure they worked the same cases- everything else was up to them." Fiona glared at him. "Andrew is a good man," Michael argued, "Hasn't he taken care of her?" Fiona crossed her arms over her chest, but didn't answer. Natalie probably wouldn't have survived the six months they thought Michael was dead without Andrew. "Do you think any other guy could handle our daughter?"<br>"She hasn't had time to look for someone else," Fiona frowned.  
>"I'm always wrong, aren't I?" he snapped.<br>"That's not-," she began  
>"Just like when you turned yourself in or when we met Jesse," Michael continued.<br>"That was over twenty years ago," Fiona said  
>"Both you and my mom took his side. Attack me for him- some guy the two of you barely knew," Michael charged.<br>"You got him burned," Fiona defended.  
>"Something that was totally unintentional on my part!" Michael countered.<br>"The lies were intentional," she pointed out.  
>"I was trying to help him and stay alive," he countered.<br>"He became a friend," Fiona said.  
>"That 'friend' shot at our daughter!" Michael scowled, "He shot me, Fi!"<br>"I know that! What I can't wrap my head around is why," she rejoined.  
>"I guess it's only other peoples' motives that count," he spat, "Jesse wanted me dead!"<br>"There has to be more to it than that," she said.  
>"You want to find a way to absolved him? Fine! Do it without me," Michael stomped off.<br>"Michael," Fiona said incredulously. That had turned quickly. "Michael!"  
>Michael stormed out of the house only pausing to grab a pair of keys. He slammed the front door behind him. Fiona called after him again, more desperation apparent in her voice. She ran to the front door to go out and stop him. Fiona had her hand on the doorknob. Nate caught her by her arm, "Let him go, Fi." They heard Michael's truck start and drive off. Natalie stared out the window after her father. Where was he going?<p>

Michael drove on auto-pilot. Once he parked he had no idea why he ended up where he did. Michael stayed still. He couldn't even unbuckle. His heart hurt so much he couldn't move. Maybe he didn't have the right to be so angry and hurt over things that transpired decades before, but with these memories resurfacing it was like these things just happened. The events were fresh. They all seem to hit him at the exact same time. So there he sat in his truck, not moving, completely overwhelmed by raw pain.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. This one came down to the wire.**

**BurnedmichaelY- The Westens are almost back together again. :), Souriswingette - Glad you are still enjoying the story. It's kind of got a life of it's own in some regards, LOL.**

**I hope you all enjoy the update! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 22: Lockdown<span>

_When you're abducted at gun-point, it's best to approach it like a blind date: you want to be an active listener, you want to stay positive and you want to make a connection. The more you humanize yourself in the eyes of your captor, the harder it will be for them to pull the trigger_ ~ Michael Westen

Max looked from the tablet that he was reading a patient's chart on as Abby pranced up to him. He smiled, "Hey."

"Hey," she smiled back, "You picking up an extra shift?"

"Yeah, I'm doing a double in the ER today," Max replied, "I guess you're heading out to see Sam soon."

Abby nodded, "I couldn't leave without seeing you again." His blue eyes sparkled happily at her. The two had been eating their lunches and taking breaks together when their workloads allowed. His comm beeped.

"Sorry," he jumped to check the message. Max huffed. It was a nothing text from Emilio so he slid it back into his pocket- he'd answer it later.

"You seem kind of disappointed in the message," Abby noted, "Everything all right?"

"I was hoping for some news. My Dad decided to disappear about a few hours ago," Max said

"He just took off?" she asked.

"Mom & he had a fight," he shrugged, "Fighting is kind of their thing."

"One of those love\hate relationships, huh?"

Max laughed, "Oh, they wrote the book on them. They tried to shield Natalie and me from their arguments as possible, but still they could get pretty loud- they make up sooner or later."

"Do you thing he's ok?" Abby asked.

"Dad's been a CIA for the majority of his life now and they have an agent shadowing him so, yeah, I think he is mostly ok," he said, "Something tells me he'll go back home when he's cooled off."

"I hope that is soon," she said.

"We still on for tomorrow night?" Max asked.

"Unless you bail," Abby quipped.

"Not happening," he chuckled. Max was very much looking forward to their first official date.

"I better go," Abby kissed his cheek.

"See you tomorrow," he waved at her as she stepped away.

Before Abby could leave they were accosted by two mask men brandishing guns. They were ordered to the front. The couple was shoved to the floor by the nurses' hub in the ER. Max wrapped an arm around Abby who was shaking. They joined Briggs and the intern Johnny. Max took stock of everything that transpired around him. He noted seven arm people. All masked which was a good sign. Six of them were rounding up the people that were in the ER. One hung back observing everyone. Max figured he was the boss of the outfit. Question was what did he want?

The same man stared back at Max. The young doctor seemed eerily calm under his current circumstances.

* * *

><p>Michael stared out at his childhood home. He still hadn't moved from the truck when Nate pulled up beside him. Nate got out of his car then when to the truck. He knocked on the driver's window. Michael unlocked the car. Nate rounded the hood and opened the passenger side door, "Whoa, Bro- turn the AC on- are you trying to roast yourself?"<p>

"How did you know I'd be here?" he asked.

Nate slid into the passenger seat, "I live here, Bro." Michael tilted his head puzzled. "You got the car- I got the house," Nate explained.

"Guess I got the better end of that deal," Michael said.

"Oh, the good memories outweigh the bad in there," Nate replied. Michael looked at his brother like he had grown a second head. "It's where my niece took her first steps- said her first word," Nate continued after a moment of thought.

"What was that?" Michael said. While a lot of things had come back today not everything had.

"Dada," Nate grinned, "Natalie knew what it meant too- she was looking right at you when she said it."

Michael's downcast face brightened for a moment. That was a welcome sight. "Come on inside, let's get you cooled off and something to drink," Nate patted his brother's shoulder. The two got out of the truck. Michael followed Nate inside.

Nate had Michael sit on the couch. Nate went into the kitchen and brought back two glasses of lemonade. He handed one to Michael.

"I guess you heard what Fi and I…"

"It was kind of hard not to eavesdrop with the way your house is laid out," Nate nodded. Michael hung his head. "I'm shocked it wasn't sooner or worse," Nate said, "You've been through hell."

"I don't remember any of those six months- they're just gone," Michael said, "I wish some other memories had stayed gone."

"Like what?" Nate asked.

"Fi hitting me over Jesse, her turning herself in to force me into changing tactics- a million other fights," his shoulders shagged. Michael ran his fingers through his silver hair.

Nate took in a deep breath. "You've both hurt each other. And everything is hitting you at the moment," he reasoned.

"I'm just tired of…"

"Of?" Nate tried to coax him into continuing.

"Forget it," Michael took a drink of the lemonade, "How are my nephews?"

"Good," Nate said, "Natalie seems happy."

"She does," Michael agreed, "That's all I want for her. Why can't Fiona understand that?"

"You saw your daughter floundering and did something," Nate replied, "I can't say if you were wrong or right, but at least you did something to help her."

"If I am such a moron and always make the wrong choices what is Fiona still doing with me?" Michael grumbled almost under his breath.

"You're not a moron. Maybe you should talk to Fiona about this," Nate offered.

"It's just another fight waiting to happen," Michael drank some more.

Nate chuckled. There would be many more he knew. "It's like what Mom used to say with you and Fi you love each other and you hate each other, but it's always each other."

* * *

><p>The masked intruders gathered the doctors' and nurses' work badges and comms. They went down the line. Max gave his up and so did Abby.<p>

The henchman took them over to the one Max had picked out as the boss. The masked man looked through each one. He stopped at Max's. He approached them. "So Dr. Westen. Westen…" the masked man said, "That surname seems familiar." He tapped Max's badge in the palm of his hand. "What's your father's name, Lad?"

"Michael," Max stated.

"And your Mum's?" the older man asked.

"Fiona," Max answered.

"Fiona Glenanne?" the boss inquired.

"Glenanne was her maiden name," Max frowned, "You know my parents?"

The masked man didn't answer. This job suddenly took a twist. He began to think he was screwed either way this went.

An alert was sounded by one of the henchmen, "Someone tripped the alarm- the police are surrounding the place."

"Show them we mean business," the leader directed.

The same mask man went over to the group of nurses and doctors. He took Abby by the arm and tried to yank the frighten nurse up. Abby clung to Max. He wouldn't let her go. "Come on," the masked man waved his gun in their faces, "You'll be back with him soon enough."

"Please, take me instead," Max entreated.

"Max, no," Abby shook her head.

"Don't worry about me," he offered a soft smile.

The henchman looked toward the leader who nodded. "Fine," the mask man let Abby go. Max kissed her forehead.

"It's going to be ok," he told her. Max let the guard lead him away.

* * *

><p>Fiona sat on the couch. The TV was on, but she couldn't focus on the show. Michael had been gone for hours. She heard the door open. "Michael?" Fiona jumped up.<p>

"I am going upstairs," Michael dropped his keys into the basket on top of their catchall. He wasn't quite ready to talk to her yet.

"All right," Fiona held her elbows.

Michael went upstairs. He turned into the first room which he discovered was his office. Fiona hadn't changed a thing. It had been dusted recently, but nothing was missing. Michael looked over the room. Over the desk hung a World War I bayonet. He walked up to the desk and took the bayonet out of it's display. Michael remembered taking the top off of a gift boxes and peeling back tissue paper. _"Well, someone once told me that caring for you is like trench warfare,"_ he heard Fiona's voice, _"So I thought you should arm yourself."_ He still felt her lips on his cheek. Michael sat down at the desk. He pulled the bayonet out of its sheath. Michael stared at it until he lost track of time. Why did love have to be so hard?

He came down the stairs to find Fiona in the same spot. "Look, I don't want to fight with you," Michael said.

"We'll table tour earlier discussion for now," she replied.

"You are not going to make me feel bad for taking care of my daughter," Michael asserted.

A special news bulletin was interrupting whatever program had been on. He looked past her at the TV. The news camera zoomed in on the front glass doors of the hospital were the hostage situation was taking place. One of the gunmen forced Max in front to the glass doors so he could be seen by the police. He shoved a gun into the young doctor's neck. The pictures of the Sandy hair boy and Natalie flashed before him. Michael finally connected the dots. "We have a son," Michael said. Fiona nodded. "Max," he said.

"Yes," she nodded, "He's our son." Michael took her by the shoulders and turned her to the TV. Fiona gasped at the sight of her son being held at gun point. No. She shook her head. Max chose to be a doctor. Stuff like this wasn't supposed to happen to him. They had to get to that hospital now. When they got there she was going to rip those hostage takers apart. Starting with the one manhandling Max.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Thanks for the reviews. I try to keep Michael and Fiona as close as I can to the ones I remember from the show and it's nice to hear that you think they are.

_BurnedmichaelY_- I almost pity the mask gun men. :)

_FoxiKO_- Your comments made me smile. Yeah, they are a getting little on the shorter side, the one downside of summer is that I get busier. I think Sam would make a great dad. He's loyal and almost has a Teddy Bear like quality to me.

_Gabby & Tara_-I get _highly protective_ of Michael (he's my favorite) so please read this with that in mind... Michael is a father who was willing to do what Natalie needed. He has her best interest at heart even if some don't agree with his methods. While Natalie is daddy's girl- from when I first envisioned the character that was one of her main characteristics besides being a spy- that also means he knows her very well. They are closer than Natalie and Fiona are. I have no doubt that Fiona is a loving and well meaning parent, but that doesn't mean that she always understands her children.

Hope you all enjoy the update. My apologies for it being so short this time. This isn't exactly what I had in mind. My writing time has been cut into dramatically, but I wanted to get something up. There won't be an update next week- I am super busy this week. I will try to get back on schedule the week after that.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 23: Ground Work<span>

_Rescuing a hostage isn't about battering rams and guns. Charge through a door with a gun, and chances are the person you're trying to save, will be the first person lying on the floor dying of acute lead poisoning. So you come up with alternatives_ ~ Michael Westen

Once they had gotten the police to back off the mask man yanked Max back into the room. He held onto the young doctor by the back of his scrub collar. When they came near the group Max had been taken from Max slipped out of his grasp. Abby reached out her arms. Max walked right to her and join her in an embrace.  
>The boss of the crew watched the Abby's comm began to ring, but no one paid it much attention.<br>"It's probably my dad," Abby whispered.  
>Max rubbed her shoulder. "My parents will come," he promised keeping his tone low. He only meant for Abby to hear, but the two doctors they were next to them caught.<br>"What can they do?" Johnny asked.  
>"His dad is the reason the CIA was sniffing all over the hospital for the last two weeks," Briggs matched Max's volume.<br>"So your dad's some sort of spy?" Johnny questioned. Max nodded.  
>"He still hasn't remembered you," Briggs replied.<br>"If he hasn't figured it out by now mom will spill the beans because of this," Max said.  
>"Hey! What are the four of you yammering about?" one of the mask men demanded.<br>"I was supposed to meet my dad," Abby covered.

* * *

><p>Fiona &amp; Michael watched the hospital from the behind the police barricade. A town car pulled up behind them. Michael got in.<br>"You summoned me?" Fleming settled back into his seat.  
>"You watch the news, Liam," Michael sat. He wasn't going to waste time explaining information Fleming already had.<p>

Outside Fiona's comm rang. She turned her back to the car to answer it. "Sam?"  
>"Hey, Fi, have you heard from Max?"<br>"There is a hostage situation at the hospital," Fiona said.  
>"I'm on my way," Sam replied.<br>"What about your dinner with Abby?" she asked.  
>"I went over to Abby's apartment like we planned, but she's not home," he explained, "She's not answering her comm either."<br>"You think she's in there with Max?" Fiona asked.  
>"We're still getting to know each other, but I'd put good money on it," Sam answered.<p>

Inside the car Michael leaned forward, "There's a ghost after me and my son just happens to get taken hostage? Bull. We both know there are no such things as coincidences."  
>"What do you want from me?" Fleming asked.<br>"Get me passed the police and the hospital security," Michael said.  
>"And what are you going to do?" Fleming demanded.<br>"Take in a small extraction team and end this," Michael answered.  
>"The last thing the situation needs is more people with in there with guns," Fleming stated.<br>"You know me better than that- we do that and Max is the first person going to get shot. We won't take any weapons in," Michael promised.  
>"Your mind is a weapon," Fleming quipped.<br>Michael just smirked, "That is my boy in there and I am doing this with or without the CIA's help."  
>"I will secure the cooperation of the police," Fleming agreed, "Do I need to pull anyone else in for you?"<br>"I have my own team," Michael said. Fleming looked out the window. Andrew & Natalie had joined Fiona. Fleming shook his head. They were making it a family affair. Michael got out of the car. The car drove off with Fleming so he could make arrangements.

* * *

><p>The leader of the masked crew went back into an empty bathroom alone. He took off his mask and rubbed his face. Armand stared at his reflection in one of the mirrors. It was too late to walk away from the job now, but if Fiona ever found out he was a part of hurting her son she'd hunt him to the ends of the earth. He took out his comm and dialed. The same man that had been calling Todd answered, "Is it done yet?"<br>"You lied to me," Armand charged.  
>"I'll take that as a no."<br>"The doctor you sent me after- he's not who you said he was," Armand charged.  
>"Is there a problem?" the voice queried.<br>"A big trigger happy problem," Armand retorted.  
>"Your past association with his mother giving you second thoughts?"<br>Armand frowned, "How did you know?"  
>"I have everyone I work with thoroughly checked out," the other man stated, "I keep certain pieces of information back so you could have plausible deniability." Armand knew that would not help him if Fiona found out anything about this. "I know you only took this job because money is getting a little tight…" Armand didn't feel like responding so the man continued, "Just do it and get out now."<br>"I'll that that under consideration," Armand  
>"Double and a bonus if you get the girl too."<br>"Girl?" Armand questioned.  
>"Maxwell's sister- she'll be coming in with their parents," the man warned, "The kids go, but the father is mine."<br>"Do you expect me to deliver him to you as well?" Armand retorted.  
>Instead of answered the other man hung up. Armand put his mask back on and returned to the main room.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam arrived shortly after Fleming left. "What's going on, Brother?" he asked Michael.<br>"Right now all we have are that a number of masked people look over the ER," Michael answered, "None of the other wards were affected, but the hospital is on lockdown."  
>"We need to know what's going on in there," Sam said.<br>"I'm on it," Natalie said. She had been tapping and sliding away on a tablet from her pack since she and her fiancé arrived.  
>"How?"<br>"Tapping into the hospital's security camera's," Natalie shrugged.  
>"You can do that?" Fiona asked.<br>"Become best friends with the techs and they'll show you all sorts of tricks," Natalie focused on the screen, "Bingo!" Natalie narrowed the feeds down to the appropriate floor and then down to the connected rooms, "Got 'em."  
>"That's my girl," Michael smiled.<br>"Is Abby there?" Sam asked.  
>"Yes, she's with Max," Natalie handed Sam the tablet. He saw Abby clinging to Max and looking a little scared.<br>"She's ok," Sam let out a relieved breath, "I count at least seven men with masks."

"Now any ideas on how we get in?" Natalie inquired.  
>"You are not going in," Fiona stated. That was not up for negotiation. The three men all took a step back this couldn't end well.<br>"Because it's too dangerous for me, right?!" Natalie snorted.  
>"I've already got one child in harm's way I don't want you in jeopardy too," Fiona argued.<br>Natalie put her hands on her hips, "Newsflash, Mom, I can handle myself."  
>"I never said you couldn't, but I'd feel better with you out here," Fiona replied.<br>"It's too dangerous for me, but it's all right for you to go in," Natalie shook her head.  
>"Max is my son," Fiona said.<br>"He's my brother too!" Natalie countered, "The hell you are going to stop me from helping him!" Fiona looked over at Michael.  
>"It's either she goes in with us or she'll go in by herself," her husband shrugged, "With us is safer for everyone."<p> 


	24. Author's Note

Readers,

First off I want to thank every one who as read, left reviews, followed or favored. They are really appreciated. I know I said in the notes on the chapter that I'd get back to this story in a couple weeks, but now I doubt that is going to happen. I still didn't want to leave you hanging without an explanation. I just got one too many comments re: Michael & the Natalie CIA situation. I honestly thought the reaction would be more evenly mixed about that. When it gets specific it's feel like it's mostly Fiona is always right and Michael is always wrong. He's "making bad decisions" and spoiling Natalie. I know everyone is entitled to their opinions and I shouldn't let these comments bother me, but they do. I feel like my favorite is being attacked for something I thought would show him being a good father taking caring of his daughter's needs, understanding her even when others can't, and be would good conflict for him and Fiona. I understand that she would have some good reason for being upset that Natalie is a spy. But that is who Natalie is. She'd be miserable otherwise. Maybe I am heavy handedly on Michael's side in the story, but as I have said many times Michael is my favorite. I'm protective and would try to defend him within the story when I read those types of comments. These have sapped all of my enthusiasm for this story and I don't see it returning anytime soon. If you didn't like that Natalie is in the CIA or that Fiona could be wrong for once then I doubt you would've enjoyed what I had planned to do anyway.

Sorry, but I'm just done. I hope you all understand.

Sonja


End file.
